


Un roce por su parte

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nose Kink, Nuzziling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, cedfia, sexual development
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Hace cinco años que Sofía llegó al castillo de Enchancia y a Cedric se le hace cada vez más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos por ella. Pero una tarde su relación y sus vidas cambiarán para siempre. Y todo por un simple roce. (Sofía -> 12)





	1. Consenso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, os traigo mi primer fanfiction de La Princesa Sofía.  
> Sé que a muchas personas les molesta la etiqueta de underage, si eres de los que piensan que los menores de edad no tienen deseos sexuales o algo por el estilo, este fanfiction no es para ti. Si buscas leer acerca de violación, not-con o niñas que no saben dónde se meten y hombres que se aprovechan de ellas, este fanfiction tampoco es para ti.  
> Aquí hay consenso, conocimiento, respeto y mucho, mucho amor. Y también mucho smut, por qué no decirlo.  
> Espero que os guste a alguno, a mí me gusta.

#  CAPÍTULO 1: CONSENSO

Un roce por parte de él fue todo lo que necesitaron.

Hacía cinco años que Sofía había sido coronada Princesa de Enchancia y, por ende, se había instalado en el castillo con la familia real.

El mago real podía recordar con claridad cada momento que había pasado junto a ella. Mintiéndola, engatusándola, haciendo cualquier cosa para arrebatarle el Amuleto de Ávalor. Y al mismo tiempo, y casi sin quererlo, ayudándola, protegiéndola y cayendo lentamente bajo un profundo hechizo de amor. Al principio era puro y casto, pero fue evolucionando y creciendo hasta llegar a crear en su mente escenas de intensa pasión de lo más inapropiadas.

Él podía contar las veces que ella lo había abrazado y estas eran muchísimas más de las que cualquiera esperaría, al fin y al cabo ella era una pequeña princesa y él un adulto que no era ni siquiera su pariente. Pero allí estaba ella, abrazándose a su cintura con cualquier excusa que pudiera haber. Cogiéndole la mano cada dos por tres. Mirándole con los ojos más dulces de la tierra.

Y él ya casi no podía más.

Era demasiado. Demasiado difícil continuar fingiendo indiferencia y difícil también el no sacar sus propias conclusiones acerca de por qué ella hacía lo que hacía. El pensar que sólo eran muestras inocentes de afecto y nada más estaba llegando a un claro límite.

Y es que la niña no parecía tener intención de mostrar algún tipo de decoro, ni siquiera delante de su familia, y él sufría en silencio sabiendo que los ojos del mismísimo rey vigilaban cualquier reacción indecente que se le pudiera escapar ante las cándidas muestras de afecto.

Si tan sólo él pudiera mostrar las cosas que ella le provocaba… Eso no sería posible por numerosas razones pero las dos más importantes eran: uno, ella era la princesa; y dos, tenía doce años.

El sólo pensar en las cosas de las que se le acusaría si alguien llegara a enterarse, le hacía sentir enfermo. Él mismo se hacía sentir enfermo a veces, sobretodo al principio de empezar a experimentar esas nuevas sensaciones, hacía ya varios años, y entre la inmensa variedad de sueños apasionados en los que ella era la protagonista, también había pesadillas.

Pesadillas en las que alguien descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos por la princesa y él era apresado en una jaula donde todo el reino le miraba como si fuera el ser más repugnante de toda la tierra. Y luego aparecía ella y le miraba igual. Con sincero asco y repulsión.

Sin embargo, no todo lo que conllevaba estar prendado de la pequeña princesa era tan horrible. De hecho había muchas cosas buenas como, por ejemplo podía disfrutar de su compañía totalmente a solas en su torre sin que a nadie le resultase indecoroso, o de sus constantes muestras de afecto, o de su mirada inocente que no percibía el bulto ocasional en sus pantalones… y todo sin que nadie sospechase lo más mínimo.

En ocasiones daba incluso las gracias de que fuera una niña y no le diese ninguna importancia a cómo su respiración se detenía en cada abrazo y cómo su corazón latía tan fuerte como para salirse del pecho.

Pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado seguir actuando de forma pasiva y prudente. Últimamente él había empezado a devolver los abrazos que ella le regalaba y a menudo le ofrecía su brazo para caminar juntos o su mano para ayudarla a subir o bajar de cualquier lado, los cuales ella siempre aceptaba de muy buen grado.

¿Demasiado buen grado? Eso era lo que él no podía responder. Si tan solo hubiese alguna forma de saber si la chiquilla sentía… no diría “lo mismo que él”, no era tan iluso, pero al menos una pequeña parte. Aunque fuese un encaprichamiento infantil. Eso podría sacarle por fin de la duda de si su trato era tan puro y casto como todos los parecían pensar que era.

Una tarde de primavera toda la familia real paseaba por los jardines admirando las nuevas flores de la temporada y los setos que los jardineros habían arreglado. Cedric les acompañaba también esa vez. Al fin y al cabo el mago real siempre podía servir de entretenimiento para cualquier truco que a la realeza se le antojara.

Estaría de pésimo humor si no fuera porque Sofía se había separado de su familia para caminar a su lado. Como se había acostumbrado a hacer, la niña se enganchó de su brazo antes incluso de que él se lo ofreciese. Aún desde la considerable distancia entre la cabeza de ella y la nariz de él, el mago podía respirar el aroma a lilas de su cabello.    

― ¿No le parecen bonitos, Señor Cedric?―le preguntó con su aguda vocecilla, señalando los setos podados con formas de animales.

―No está mal, supongo. Aunque yo podría haber logrado unos diseños mucho más detallados con mi magia, por supuesto.

―Bueno, supongo que mis padres no habrán querido malgastar el talento de un gran mago como usted para emplearlo en jardinería.― Cedric sonrió con feliz altivez, hinchando el pecho orgullosamente. Ella siempre conseguía hacerle sentir importante.

A su lado Sofía soltó una risita cantarina.

 Cuando llegaron con los demás, vieron que se había preparado un escenario al aire libre y frente a él había colocadas varias sillas.

Con asombrosa sincronización lograron, como siempre, sentarse el uno junto al otro, aun teniendo algún problema para sortear a Baileywick, que iba a ser quien se sentara al lado de Cedric. Pero parecía que nadie podía interponerse en su camino de estar juntos para todo y por suerte para el mago, tampoco nadie le daba demasiada importancia a este hecho.

En el escenario comenzó la obra de teatro que grandes artistas del reino habían preparado para el disfrute de la familia real: dos horas de acción, misterio y romance.

Sofía parecía estar pasándoselo bien con la representación, al igual que su familia y el mayordomo, pero Cedric estaba más interesado en mirar el rostro de la joven princesa, que cambiaba de expresión acorde con la emoción que la obra la hacía sentir en cada momento.

Era tan preciosa, tan tierna la forma en la que sonreía o se llevaba las manos a la boca en los momentos de tensión, que el mago dio las gracias de que nadie más pudiera verlo en ese momento, porque no estaba por la labor de apartar los ojos de ella.

Durante una escena de acción, la princesa le agarró la mano con fuerza por la excitación. Él se excitó entonces también, pero de una manera distinta. Después de la escena, ella retiró la mano, más calmada, y Cedric lamentó profundamente la pérdida del contacto con su piel.

Durante la escena de los amantes, Sofía tenía las mejillas como dos manzanas maduras. El mago sonrió, derritiéndose de ternura ante la grandiosa vista. Entonces su sentido de la razón se apagó durante un momento y en su mente sólo había lugar para un pensamiento: necesitaba tocarla.

Vislumbrando la mano de ella en el reposabrazos de la silla a su lado, Cedric apoyó su propia mano en el suyo. Con suma cautela y sin que nadie pudiese notar su movimiento, acercó un par de dedos casualmente hasta que llegaron a rozar los de ella.

Sofía inhaló con sorpresa al sentirle, pero, aparte de abrir los ojos más de lo normal, no hizo ni dijo nada en absoluto. Al menos por unos segundos.

Entonces, ella movió sus dedos más cerca de los de Cedric hasta que formalmente se estaban tocando. Él los entrelazó suavemente entre los suyos, intercambiando caricias secretas que le hacían sentirse en el mismo Cielo.

Una mirada de ella fue todo lo que necesitó para entender que, lo que fuera que había entre ellos, lo que fuese que estaba pasando, era de mutuo consenso. Los ojos azules le miraron con tanta intensidad que el corazón en su pecho dio una vuelta completa. Él tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ella volvió sus ojos al escenario, pero ya no prestaba atención a la representación.

Ninguno de los dos terminó el contacto hasta que, mucho más tarde, las luces del jardín volvieron a brillar al terminar la obra. Muy a su pesar, tenían que aplaudir para no levantar sospechas.

Ya había anochecido y todos entraron de nuevo al castillo entre risas y comentarios acerca de la parte que más les había gustado, sólo Sofía y Cedric permanecían silentes.

―Sofía, ¿verdad que lo mejor ha sido el combate con espadas?―dijo el príncipe James entusiasmado.

―Oh, James, por favor―se quejó la princesa Amber―Sofía, lo mejor ha sido cuando los protagonistas escapan por la noche de la guardia del castillo, ¿no te lo parece?

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Muy bonita.―dijo ella como única respuesta.

Los hermanos se miraron preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba a Sofía para estar tan distraída, pero les importaba más seguir discutiendo acerca de la obra, por lo que fueron con sus padres a hablar del tema.

Sofía y Cedric volvieron a quedarse solos en la retaguardia.

Tras un minuto más de silencio incómodo, los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

―Princesa, yo…

―Señor Ced- Oh. Por favor, continúe.

Cedric cogió aire antes de hablar.

―Princesa. Tengo que… ―no podía. No podía hablar, aún no.―Eh… Estoy cansado. Me retiraré por esta noche.

―Pero aún es temprano.―dijo ella.

―Sí, bueno… Como dije, estoy cansado. Eh… Buenas noches, Sofía.― Se marchó antes de esperar su respuesta.

―Buenas noches, Señor Cedric― le deseó ella, desde su espalda.

Era cierto, estaba cansado. No físicamente, pero sí mental y sobretodo emocionalmente.

Lo que había pasado esa tarde no había pasado nunca antes. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía hablar con ella? ¿Disculparse, quizá? Pero ella también había participado de buen grado en ello… No quería que ella pensara que él no había querido hacerlo… ¿O sí quería? ¿Qué le convenía más?

Era una situación complicada. Él ya estaba en una situación complicada antes, pero esto añadía un nuevo nivel de complicación a la misma: Ella le había correspondido. Ella era consciente. Ella buscaba el contacto físico con él.

Una sensación de alegría le invadió completamente y le hizo saltar y bailar por toda su torre, haciendo pensar a Wormwood que estaba loco. Pero el cuervo estaba acostumbrado a pensar esto, por lo que no le prestó mayor atención.

Finalmente, Cedric se sentó en su silla giratoria y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse. Aquello era algo que tenía que meditar muy necesariamente.

Si la princesa le correspondía en el deseo de contacto físico (oh, qué maravilloso pensamiento era ese) él tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no meterse en ningún lío…

Si ella ya había sido una tentación antes, cuando no se atrevía a tocarla ¿qué sería ahora, sabiendo él que contaba con su consentimiento para tocarla? ¿Y hasta qué límite llegaba tal consentimiento? Una cosa era rozar los dedos castamente y otra muy distinta… ¡Oh, hongos de Merlín! ¡Seguía siendo una niña! ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos perversos que le venían a la mente? Pero, ¿cómo evitarlos ahora si no había podido hacerlo antes?

Tal vez la solución era… ¿fingir que nada había cambiado? Pero ¿cómo se lo tomaría ella? ¿Lo entendería? Ella debía entender que nadie podía enterarse de lo sucedido entre ellos, ¿verdad? Definitivamente. Sofía era muy inteligente, no importaba su corta edad. Él podía contar con su discreción.

De esta manera, al día siguiente Cedric se comportó lo más parecido a la normalidad que fue capaz.

Cuando se encontró con Sofía, en las escaleras principales del castillo antes de desayunar, se detuvo ante su atento saludo matutino, como era costumbre.

―Buenos días, Señor Cedric. ¿Ha pasado buena noche? ¿Ha descansado bien?

―Perfectamente, Princesa Sofía. Y tú has…  eh… ¿dormido bien?

―Oh, muy bien, la verdad. Más que bien. He pasado una noche estupenda.

―Me alegra oír eso―respondió él, algo intrigado por la declaración, pero preparado para continuar su camino.

―La obra de ayer me ha provocado sueños de lo más agradables. ¿Y a usted, Señor Cedric? ¿Le ha dado algo en lo que pensar?―continuó  entonces ella de forma risueña, obligándole a detenerse.

Cedric no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, pero hizo todo lo posible por parecer imperturbable.

―Ah… sí. Bueno, pues… Voy al… A por… eso que está….―balbuceó como pudo y se dispuso a salir pitando de la sala cuando el rey Roland entró.

― ¡Ah! ¡Cedric!

― ¡NO ES LO QUE USTED CREE, MAJESTAD!―chilló el mago repentinamente aterrado protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

El rey miró a Sofía sin comprender y luego se dirigió a Cedric de nuevo.

― ¿Qué te ocurre, Cedric? Bueno, como sea, vengo a decirte que esta noche tendremos invitados para cenar, vendrán algunos nobles a discutir ciertos asuntos del reino. Es una cena oficial, así que…

― ¿Quiere que haga una actuación de magia?―asumió él con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

―Nada de eso, esta vez. Lo que quiero es que cenes con nosotros. Eres el mago real, tienes un sitio reservado al lado de la realeza para ocasiones como estas.

―Ah… pero yo preferiría cenar a solas en mi torre, como siempre…

―Cedric, en ocasiones tienes que mostrarte ante los demás como miembro de la corte que eres. Sé que no estás acostumbrado pero es parte de tu trabajo también.―explicó el rey, mostrándose paciente pero definitivo.

―No se preocupe, Señor Cedric. ―dijo la princesa, sonriente―Me sentaré a su lado para que se sienta más cómodo durante la cena.

―Es una estupenda idea―observó el rey Roland―. Con Sofía nunca te faltará conversación, ¿verdad? Así podrás abstenerte de hablar con los nobles, sé que no disfrutas de hacerlo.

―Y-y-yo… m-majestad…

―No se hable más―declaró el rey, resolutivo―, nos veremos esta noche en el gran comedor. Vamos a desayunar, Sofía.

―Sí papá. Hasta luego, Señor Cedric.

Un asiento al lado de Sofía. Otra vez. ¿Era esto un regalo del destino o una advertencia? Era una cena importante, seguramente debería abstenerse de pensar en… ¡Pero no podía hacerlo!

 

 

Cedric pasó el resto del día en tu torre, inquieto por la cena de aquella noche y lo que podría conllevar.

Bien entrada la tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Sabía quién era, nadie más llamaba de esa manera. La princesa entró sin esperar una invitación, pues él nunca le negaba la entrada.

―Hola Señor Cedric.

―Princesa Sofía.―saludó él fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.― ¿Qué… se te ofrece?

―Pues venía a… Bueno, me preguntaba si usted… Si podría ayudarme con algo de la escuela.

Eso era normal. Ella siempre venía a pedir consejo sobre muchas materias. Ese momento de cotidianidad entre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, por lo que el mago respiró aliviado y rodó en su silla hacia ella, relajadamente.

―Sabes que sí, querida. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

―Tengo que hacer una redacción acerca del reino fungi, pero no quiero hacerla como las de los demás. Quisiera saber si usted tiene algún libro de hongos mágicos del cual pueda sacar documentación.

―Desde luego, deja que busque un momento…―dijo él acercándose a la estantería y buscando entre los títulos. Tras un momento, sacó de una fila un viejo tomo de color verde y se lo ofreció a la princesa―Aquí tienes. _Setas mágicas y hongos encantados._

―Muchas gracias.―agradeció la princesa sonriendo tímidamente.― ¿Y usted podría… recomendarme algunos hongos para poner como principales? No tengo tiempo de leerme el libro entero para pasado mañana…

Cedric la miró con desconcierto, ella no solía ser tan tímida al pedirle cosas como esa, pero accedió amablemente. Puso el libro en el atril y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

Sofía se colocó a su lado para ver también. Muy cerca de él.

A Cedric le resultaba difícil pensar en hongos cuando tenía el hombro de la princesa contra su brazo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por buscar lo que necesitaba.

―Mira, este de aquí. Este es importante. Se utiliza para la elaboración de múltiples pociones curativas.

Sofía quería verlo mejor, se acercó más al atril y Cedric tuvo que pasar el brazo por detrás de ella para que cupieran los dos frente al libro.

El mago no sabía dónde poner la mano, por lo que la sostenía en el aire incómodamente, moviendo los dedos compulsivamente. La princesa leía atentamente la descripción del hongo, o al menos eso hacía parecer. Y también parecía encontrarse realmente cómoda con la cabeza apoyada en el costado del hechicero.

Cedric tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. Entonces su mano actuó por su cuenta de nuevo, aterrizando en la melena de la princesa y acariciando un grueso mechón de pelo color canela.

Esta vez pudo sentir la reacción que el suave roce producía en la niña. Se quedó tensa durante un momento, entonces continuó leyendo como si nada, o haciendo que leía.

Cedric había comenzado algo que no sabía cómo detener, pero en ese momento tampoco pensaba en hacerlo. De hecho, estaba tan absorto en la suavidad y belleza del cabello que se olvidó de todo lo demás en el mundo.

En un punto comenzó a enterrar sus finos dedos en la melena y a masajearle el cuero cabelludo. La niña emitió un leve sonido entonces, suficiente para despertar a Cedric del trance, pero cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose más contra él y revelándole desde abajo una cara de puro placer, el mago perdió toda intención que pudiera haber tenido de detenerse.

Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus mejillas, su mandíbula; y bajó más hacia el cuello expuesto, creando senderos con sus dedos. La mano derecha la agarraba con firmeza la cabeza y con el pulgar trazó un suave camino hacia la nuca.

Sofía volvió a hacer un ruidito de placer al sentir el cosquilleo. Cedric estaba serio, totalmente concentrado en su tarea y en aquel rostro de ojos cerrados.

Era el cometido más importante de su vida. Más que llegar a destacar en la magia. Más que vengarse de todo aquellos que se habían reído de él. Más que intentar apoderarse del reino.

En ese momento se convenció de que la razón de toda su existencia era complacer a aquella niña, de todas las maneras que existieran.

Moviéndose sólo un poco más contra ella logró apretar su miembro endurecido en su espalda con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Ella no lo notó, o si lo hizo no dio ningún indicio de ello. Él en cambio siseó de placer más ruidosamente de lo que esperaba.

El sonido la hizo abrir los ojos y él se maldijo a sí mismo en todas las lenguas que conocía por haber alterado su tranquilidad. Pero entonces Sofía se dio la vuelta y le abrazó más fuerte de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, su cara a escasos centímetros por encima del bulto de su entrepierna.

Cedric la rodeó con sus brazos, notando como su virilidad latía dolorosamente por ser liberada. En el pecho del mago, los pulmones parecían necesitar del triple de aire que de costumbre y no podía dejar de suspirar. Internamente agradeció a todos los dioses que pudiera haber, el haberle regalado semejante momento de placer.

― ¡Oh, Sofía! ¡Oh, querida, querida Sofía! ―exclamó dichoso, entonces habló entre susurros, como si no quisiera despertarla de un sueño―Mi princesa. Princesa de mi corazón, vivo para este momento. Por favor, déjame adorarte…

Ni siquiera pensaba bien lo que decía, estaba como en estado de trance. Nunca jamás se habría atrevido a hablar de forma tan vergonzosa, pero ahora no le importaba nada. Nada salvo ella. Y la amaba tanto que le dolía el corazón.

Sofía apretó su agarre enterrando los dedos en su túnica.

― ¡Oh, qué me haces, mi pequeña! Me vas a matar si sigues así…

―Señor Cedric―dijo ella desde su abdomen― Me gusta mucho lo que me hace.

Aquello era demasiado para él, iba a explotar en breves. Con gran pesar por su parte y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, apartó a la niña de él con firmeza, pero con la mayor gentileza que pudo.

― ¿Por qué ha parado?―preguntó ella, algo decepcionada.

― Porque, mi querida niña, si seguías apretándote contra mí de esa manera y diciéndome esas cosas iba a ocurrir un accidente.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Un accidente?― preguntó con preocupación. Claramente ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él había querido decir.

Cedric carraspeó abochornado. No podía explicarle esas cosas ahora mismo, no era el momento adecuado.

“Y hablando de momentos” pensó, y mirando el reloj se le escapó un grito de alarma.

― ¡Ya es casi la hora de la cena!―exclamó.

―Pero si era mucho más temprano cuando llegué, no es posible que haya pasado… ―Sofía se volvió hacia el reloj ― ¡¿Una hora?!

Era cierto lo de que el tiempo volaba cuando uno se lo pasaba bien, pero aquello era más bien que se había volatilizado. Puede que lo estuvieran pasado demasiado bien, pensó Cedric.

― Tengo que prepararme para la cena. ¡Amber me matará si no la dejo escoger mi vestido y mi tiara!

Sofía cogió el libro del atril y corrió hacia la puerta. Entonces, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, se paró en seco y volvió con Cedric. Se puso de puntillas y le agarró de la túnica para ponerle a su altura, le besó brevemente en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la torre, dejando al mago pasmado en su sitio.

Al minuto de permanecer inmóvil cayó al suelo, desmayado.


	2. Cena con espectáculo

#  CAPÍTULO 2: CENA CON ESPECTÁCULO

La cena era una ocasión de reunión entre los principales duques y condes del reino que hacían acopio de sus mejores galas para asistir al banquete de postín real. Todo eran conversaciones sobre política, deportes y residencias vacacionales.

Ciertamente, Cedric no habría tenido nada de qué poder hablar con esa gente. Ni siquiera parecían tener conocimientos mínimos de magia. El Rey Roland se alegró de su decisión de colocarle junto a su hija menor, con quien sabía que compartía mayor afinidad en el castillo.

Cedric estaba seguro de que si el rey conociera la naturaleza de su relación en ese momento no dejaría a la pequeña princesa a menos de mil kilómetros de distancia de él. Pero por suerte no la conocía.

Durante la cena junto a Sofía todo entre ellos eran miradas de complicidad y sonrisas secretas. La princesa a veces hablaba de trivialidades con él, le contaba cosas de la escuela o le recordaba alguna de sus aventuras juntos, pero cuando estaba segura de que nadie más que él estaba mirando, le sonreía con audacia y timidez al mismo tiempo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cedric bebió más que de costumbre de su copa de vino tan sólo para que los demás pudieran achacar que el rubor de sus mejillas se debía al alcohol.

En un momento de la velada, notó el pequeño pie de la niña rozando su pantorrilla.

El juego estaba en marcha otra vez. Pero mucho, muchísimo  más peligroso, pues ahora había múltiples testigos que no debían sospechar del más mínimo movimiento indecoroso.

Cedric miró a su alrededor, tragando saliva. Entonces se acercó a la niña para susurrarle al oído.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, princesa?― preguntó alterado.

―Me apetece mucho tocarle, Señor Cedric―respondió ella por lo bajo en tono calmado, como si le estuviese explicando algo obvio―. Como cuando estábamos en su torre.

El mago dio un corto pero agudo chillido de sorpresa, tanto ante la arrojada declaración como a que ahora, además del pie, también sentía la mano de la niña acariciándole la rodilla.

Cedric respiró con dificultad. Para tranquilizarse vació de golpe su copa recién rellena. Pensó que, de alguna manera, el vino ayudaría a calmar los nervios.

Con la mano derecha, con la que no le estaba tocando, Sofía sujetaba su cuchara y comía su helado.

Tal vez a causa del vino, tal vez no, pero Cedric no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios mientras la niña se llevaba el cremoso postre a la boca. La mera visión le hacía imaginar todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con aquellos labios de cereza y un calor ardiente se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía en llamas, era asfixiante…

 No quería que parara nunca.

La mano de Sofía le acariciaba la rodilla delicadamente, pero cuando comenzó a subir por el muslo Cedric tuvo que agarrar el borde de la mesa con todas sus fuerzas para mantener sus propias manos lejos de ella. Si hubiese tenido más fuerza en los dedos, habría hecho pedazos la dura superficie de nogal.

La mano de Sofía seguía subiendo mientras devoraba helado de  la forma más pecaminosa. Si se daba o no cuenta de lo que eso le estaba provocando, el mago no lo sabía. Ella sólo subía, despacio y con buena letra, acariciando cada zona antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Era una tortura. La niña caprichosa sólo “quería tocarle” y eso hacía, impasible ante el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a él.

“Malvada. Perversa. Inocentemente cruel y despiadada. Oh ya verás, niña. Ya verás lo que te espera. Cuando yo te ponga las manos encima rogarás por…”

Sofía tocó más arriba, en el punto prohibido. Cedric no aguantó más.

―¡¡¡HONGOS DE MERLÍN!!!

Llegó al clímax allí mismo, en presencia de todos y ante la mirada extrañada de los comensales, que no podrían llegar a imaginar lo que le había hecho gritar de ese modo.

Sofía le miró alarmada. Todos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero tras asegurarse de que nada había pasado realmente, retomaron sus conversaciones despreocupadas olvidando el inusual comportamiento del mago.

Por suerte, Cedric fue capaz de limpiar la humedad que había cubierto sus pantalones con un movimiento de su varita antes de que nadie reparara en ello. Después respiró agotado y miró a la princesa desconcertada a su lado. Se la veía preocupada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entreabierta.

Cedric inspiró aire una vez más y se levantó de la mesa repentinamente. Se excusó ante todos los presentes y salió de la sala alegando que no se encontraba bien.

Todos lo achacaron a que había bebido demasiado vino, pero Sofía se sintió muy culpable mientras veía a su mago salir por la puerta del comedor.


	3. Fiesta de pijamas

#  CAPÍTULO 3: FIESTA DE PIJAMAS

Menos de una hora más tarde de que el mago saliera del salón de banquetes, la niña subió a la torre de nuevo y llamó a la puerta. Pero cuando trató de abrirla averiguó que estaba cerrada. Fue coger la llave de su escondite en el dedo de la gárgola, pero no estaba allí. Sofía llamó de nuevo, más fuerte.

―Señor Cedric, soy yo. Abra por favor.―no hubo respuesta― ¡Señor Cedric! ¿Por qué no me deja entrar?

¿Estaría enfadado por lo de antes? Sofía no podía entender bien lo que le había pasado. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Estaba convencida de que a él le había gustado que ella le tocara, pero entonces ¿Por qué había gritado así en la cena y se había marchado a toda prisa? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño? Imposible, ella había sido muy delicada…

La niña caminaba por los corredores desiertos del castillo, apretándose la frente con los dedos, como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor. Algo se le estaba escapando de todo aquello, pero tenía que resolverlo por sí misma. Definitivamente, aunque su amuleto la sintiera en problemas y tratase de invocar a alguien, Sofía no iba a compartir cierta información con nadie. Princesa o no princesa.

Lo que pasaba entre ella y el mago era algo íntimo, un secreto que nadie debía descubrir. Ella sabía eso. Ni siquiera a su madre le pediría consejo, y ella confiaba en su madre para todo.

Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que disculparse si era necesario, pero tenía que ser con él y sólo con él.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente pudieran hablar, pensó Sofía. Cansada de sus propios quebraderos de cabeza decidió irse a la cama.

Entró en su habitación, se cambió a su camisón azul y apagó la lamparilla de gas de su mesilla. Después se tumbó en su cama con dosel y cerró los ojos hasta conciliar el sueño.

Ya entrada la noche, le sorprendió el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta.

― ¿Quién es?―preguntó intrigada acercándose a la puerta.

―Sofia… ―Cedric habló en voz muy baja, casi inaudible desde el otro lado. Sofía abrió las puertas correderas de inmediato y le encontró en su recibidor con la mirada insegura y frotando los pulgares con nerviosismo.―Ah… ¿puedo pasar?

―Desde luego― Sofía se apartó para dejarle paso a sus aposentos. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada Sofía encendió de nuevo la lamparilla y Cedric miró a su alrededor boquiabierto, observándolo todo. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquella suite real.―Señor Cedric, he intentado hablar antes con usted, pero no respondía y…

―Mis más sinceras disculpas, Princesa Sofía―dijo avergonzado―. Yo… bueno, la verdad es que bebí bastante más de lo que estoy acostumbrado y…

―Por favor, no se disculpe. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirle perdón.―Cedric la miró sin comprender. Sofía continuó―No se me había ocurrido que le podría pasar algo malo porque yo le tocara. No tuve en cuenta lo que me había dicho esta tarde acerca de un accidente. He sido desconsiderada.

Cedric estaba atónito.

―P-p-princesa, ¿qué…?

―Pero por favor, si no es molestia, explíqueme lo que le ha pasado.―pidió ella.

― ¿QUÉ?

―Lo que le ha pasado, la razón por la que ha gritado. Por mucho que me esfuerzo en pensar no logro comprenderlo ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Le he hecho daño?

El mago de pronto sintió su garganta muy seca y comenzó a tener un ataque de tos.

Sofía fue rápidamente a por su jarra de agua y le ofreció un vaso. Luego le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta la cama, donde le ayudó a sentarse. Ella se quedó de pie, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de beber y pudiese comenzar a responder sus preguntas.

Cedric bebió más de lo que necesitaba sólo para hacer tiempo.

Por supuesto, ella no entendía nada de lo que había pasado porque era una niña de doce años sin ningún tipo de educación al respecto de… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contarle? ¿La verdad? A su edad ella aún no sabía… ¡nada! Eso complicaba las cosas. ¿Cuánto necesitaba saber? ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que iba a escuchar? Suspiró derrotado y comenzó a hablar intentando controlar su vergüenza.

― Verás, Sofía, cuando alguien… eh… es tocado por otra persona. Otra persona que le guste, claro, no vale cualquiera…  Ejem. Bueno pues cuando esto pasa la persona siente placer, ¿me sigues?

―Creo que sí. Como lo que yo siento cuando usted me toca. Como antes en su torre.

―Ah… maravilloso. Sí, eso es. Bien, pues si el placer sigue y sigue y no se detiene llega un momento en el que llega a un límite. Un punto en el que el cuerpo ya no aguanta más.

― ¿Que no aguanta?

―Sí y entonces…

― ¿Duele?  

― ¿Qué? No.

―Pero usted gritó.

―Pero no porque doliese.

―Pero…

― ¡¿Me quieres dejar que te explique?!

―Perdón, Señor Cedric.

De alguna manera la atmósfera de tensión se iba poco a poco disolviendo en el típico ambiente familiar y agradable que solían compartir. Cedric sabía que no tenía sentido, pero había algo de extraña cotidianidad el estar explicando a Sofía un concepto nuevo para ella. Era algo que acostumbraba a hacer tan a menudo que se hacía fácil. Aunque esta vez el tema estaba cargado de tabúes y elementos vergonzosos para cualquiera, Sofía escuchaba atentamente, con una mirada curiosa y objetiva, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio o repulsión hacia el asunto.

Era casi como darle una clase de conjuros.

―Lo que quiero decir es que mi placer llegó al máximo y eso fue lo que me hizo gritar.

― ¿Entonces se encuentra bien?

―Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevo soñando con contar con tu asistencia para algo así… Sí, yo diría que me encuentro en el séptimo cielo, como quien dice.

―Vaya, Señor Cedric, me alegro mucho. Estoy aliviada de no haber metido la pata.

―Si nos ponemos técnicos, sí que metiste la pata, ¿recuerdas? O el pie… ―bromeó él, haciéndola soltar una risita.

Sofía le abrazó desde su posición en frente de él, entre sus piernas. Cedric la apretó contra él y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, sonriendo. Entonces notó la falta de capas de ropa a la que estaba acostumbrado.

―Princesa, ¿estás en camisón?

―Es más de media noche, claro que lo estoy.

Cedric la observó con agrado, marcando a fuego en su mente cada parte de su cuerpo envuelto en la fina tela, para futuras noches de necesidad.

―Siempre me pregunté cómo te verías en tu ropa de dormir. Y cómo sería tu habitación. Y cuán blanda sería tu cama.―admitió botando levemente en el colchón.

―Yo también me he preguntado siempre qué se pone usted para dormir.

―Oh pues, ya que preguntas… Supongo que es justo.―Cedric sacó su varita y apuntándose a sí mismo se cambió mágicamente a su camisón púrpura parecido a su túnica de mago de diario.

Sofía sonrió al verle de esa manera, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

― ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de pijamas?  

― ¿C-cómo dices?

― ¡Sí! Ya sabe, usted se queda a dormir aquí y jugamos a juegos, comemos galletas y hablamos hasta tarde. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo con Amber, es divertido.

―Sé lo que es una fiesta de pijamas, niña, no es necesario que me lo expliques.―replicó él, algo molesto.

― ¿Ha estado usted en alguna?

―La verdad es que no… ¡pero eso no es lo que…!

― ¡Entonces tendrá su primera fiesta de pijamas conmigo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Por favor!

― ¿Cómo negarme? ― dijo el mago, derrotado, pero no demasiado molesto con la idea― ¿Pero qué tenemos que hacer?

―Hmmm… ―la se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa― ¡Juguemos a las exploraciones!

Cedric levantó una ceja con excepticismo.

Media hora después y tras unos cuantos movimientos de varita, la habitación de Sofía se parecía más a un parque jurásico que a un dormitorio y ella y Cedric se arrastraban entre los matorrales muy atentos por si escuchaban acercarse a un lagarto gigante de la selva.

― ¿Oye algo, Señor Cedric?

― No, Sofía, creo que lo hemos perdido… ¡Ah no! ¡Está allí!

― ¡Está detrás de nosotros! ¡Nos va a alcanzar!

―No temas, princesa. Yo le detendré con mi potente hechizo paralizador. ¡Toma esto! ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo ha esquivado! ¡¡¡Va a comernos!!!

― ¡Yo le salvaré, Señor Cedric!

La niña y el mago combatían con valentía las fuerzas imaginarias que les acechaban hasta que, después de unos cuantos golpes con una rama inexistente, el monstruo (también inexistente) se decidió a dejarles en paz y los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

―Señor Cedric ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!― dijo Sofía cuando recuperaron el aliento perdido.

―Sí, supongo que la decoración ha ayudado un poco a la inmersión, ¿cierto?

―No sabía que jugar con usted era tan divertido. Es decir, lo imaginaba, pero nunca había pensado que se le daría tan bien.

―Cuando uno pasa la mayor parte de su vida solo tiende a hacer del juego simbólico una afición recurrente. ¿Tienes hambre? Tanto jugar abre el apetito.

El mago hizo aparecer una bandeja galletas de jengibre y chocolate caliente sobre el suelo.

―Pues sí. Me muero de hambre.  ―dijo ella mordiendo una galleta y sonriendo ante su sabor.

 Él se encargó primero de eliminar el escenario de vegetación silvestre para que la habitación volviese a quedar tal y como originalmente era. Luego se sentó en el suelo junto a la princesa y comió de lo que había conjurado.

― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué… se hace?―preguntó intrigado.

―Ahora contamos historias. Pero primero ¡Montamos la tienda!

Una vez el refugio de cojines, almohadas y sábanas estuvo terminado, los dos se ocultaron dentro, iluminando el interior con la magia de la varita.

Cedric nunca había experimentado lo agradable que era estar en un lugar así, tan pequeño y confortable. Era totalmente acogedor. Pero lo mejor de todo era que Sofía se había sentado sobre su regazo. Un alarde de suma confianza e intimidad.

Él no pensó en resistirse en tocarla esta vez y casi de inmediato sus dedos empezaron a acariciar su pelo y a crear finas trenzas con él.

Sofía sonrió complacida con el contacto.

―Señor Cedric, quiere empezar usted o que empiece yo.

―Hmmm… Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo, preferiría que comenzases tú.―dijo, sin dejar de trabajar en el cabello.

―Muy bien…

La princesa relató una de las muchas historias que había leído en la Biblioteca Secreta, entreteniendo al mago con la historia de un dragón y un niño llamado Pedro que debían escapar de un grupo de rufianes.

Al terminar el relato, Cedric aplaudió satisfecho.

―Ahora tiene que contar una usted, Señor Cedric.

―Bueno, tengo justo lo que necesito… ―con su magia hizo aparecer un viejo libro.

Sofía se acomodó sobre su regazo y él puso el libro de forma que los dos pudieran seguir la historia y ver los dibujos.

― _Érase una vez_ ―leyó él en voz alta― _una niña que se convirtió en princesa de la noche a la mañana._

― ¿Como yo?―observó Sofía sorprendida. Cedric sonrió traviesamente y continuó.

― _En el castillo todos la querían, pero había un mago que ambicionaba poseer su medallón mágico. El mago era grandioso y arrebatadoramente encantador, por lo que…_

―Pero, Señor Cedric, ¿qué es esto? ¿Esos somos nosotros? Cómo es que el libro…

―Deja ya de interrumpirme, Sofía, ¿quieres oír la historia o no?

―Sí, claro que quiero.

―Pues bien… Ejem. ¿Por dónde iba…? Ah, sí: … _por lo que la princesa no sospechó de él en ningún momento, aunque él intentaba conseguir el amuleto en cualquier ocasión.  Sin embargo, la princesa era siempre amable y buena con él y él poco a poco le abrió su corazón. Pasaron por aventuras, peligros, buenos y malos momentos._

_< <Entonces, cuando el amuleto de la princesa por fin cayó en las manos del mago, él ya no lo quiso para él. Prefería conservar la amistad de su pequeña princesa que todo el poder del mundo. Y vivieron felices para siempre, pues siempre estuvieron juntos. Fin. >> _

― Ha sido muy bonito, Señor Cedric, pero ¿cómo es que salimos en este libro? Hasta tiene ilustraciones.

― Este es un cuaderno mágico, se escribe por sí sólo. Yo sólo tengo que pensar en la historia y el cuaderno la plasma en papel. Muy práctico.

―. ¿Pero no le falta algo al final?― inquirió Sofía.

― ¿Qué le falta algo? Bueno… tal vez detalles… Como que por las noches se juntaban para llevar a cabo ciertas actividades secretas y llenas de ardiente romanticismo…

― En los cuentos siempre se menciona que los protagonistas que se quieren se casan. Y en la historia no se menciona.

―Sí… Pero verás, Sofía, nosotros…―comenzó el mago lastimosamente. La niña le miró atentamente, esperando su respuesta con paciencia. Él exhaló un triste suspiro antes de continuar.―Eh… No estoy seguro de que tú y yo podamos… Bueno, casarnos. Jamás.

Sofía frunció el ceño con preocupación.

― ¿Cómo dice?

―Pues que tú eres una princesa y yo… Y no sólo eso. Soy mucho mayor que tú, querida. Mucho, mucho, mucho. No es posible que vayas a querer casarte con alguien que te saca dos décadas cuando tengas la edad para hacerlo.

― Pero… usted sí se casaría conmigo, ¿verdad? Aunque yo soy  mucho, mucho, mucho menor qué usted, digo.

― Yo… No debería, no. En teoría. ¡No lo sé! ―Cedric se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiado.― Mi problema es… Y-yo te veo y no pienso en si eres o no… una niña. Nunca lo he hecho, yo sólo te veo a ti. A Sofía. Y eso hace que se me olvide que no debería pensar… ciertas cosas.―expresó avergonzado.

― Bueno, yo tampoco pienso en la edad que tiene usted. La verdad es que no me ha preocupado nunca. ¿Cree que está mal nos olvidemos de nuestras edades?

― No es que esté mal, Sofía, es que es peligroso.―La princesa le miró sin comprender― Si tú tuvieras unos años más y la gente viera cómo interactúas conmigo, seguramente lo atribuirían al instante a que somos amantes. Pero, teniendo tú tu edad, nadie lo hace, ¿por qué crees que es eso?

―Eh… Pues no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

― ¡Porque es un acto imperdonable, intolerable, inexcusable y algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría, desear a una criatura que aún no ha crecido lo suficiente como para desear por su cuenta!

La princesa abrió la boca y asintió lentamente, dando a entender que comprendía la situación, pero entonces habló, despacio y con calma, para que él también pudiese entenderla a ella.

― Pero si yo… yo ya deseo por mi cuenta. Usted lo sabe, yo quiero estar con usted todo el tiempo y que me toque, como esta tarde en su torre. Llevo queriendo algo así desde que llegué al castillo, aunque apenas le conocía y no sabía lo que sentía… Pero sabía que me causaba emoción estar con usted. Y eso fue hace… cinco años. ¿No cree que ya ha pasado tiempo de sobra como para averiguar si le deseo o no?

― Incluso aunque tú digas eso, Sofía. Incluso aunque yo lo entienda, nadie más lo hará.

― ¿Pero por qué?

― P-p-pues porque una niña de tu edad debe ser casta y pura y no tener ningún deseo carnal.

― ¿Significa eso que… estoy mal? ¿Soy impura? Yo… siempre intentado ser buena. Siempre he hecho lo que me dictaba el corazón, pensando siempre en los demás y siguiendo las enseñanzas de princesas virtuosas. Me he esforzado mucho para…

Cedric entonces la puso frente a él muy serio y la cogió por los hombros antes de hablarle.

― Sofía, no estás mal. No eres impura. Y eres la persona más buena y maravillosa que este reino ha tenido la suerte de tener. Por favor, no te cuestiones nunca esas cosas. Y menos por mi causa.

― ¿Entonces? Por qué ha dicho que una niña no…

―Es lo que piensan todos. Por lo que, para el resto del mundo, es una verdad absoluta.

―Pero… No lo es.

―Para todos los demás es así.―repitió él, con un grave semblante.

Sofía sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero estaba más enfadada por la impotencia que triste.

― ¿Y los niños?―preguntó entonces.

― ¿Qué?

― Ha dicho que las niñas de mi edad deben de ser puras. ¿Los niños también? Dígamelo, porque estoy muy acostumbrada a escuchar cosas que las princesas no pueden hacer pero los príncipes sí. Y estoy empezando a exasperarme cada vez que lo oigo.

― Bueno pues… A decir verdad no lo sé. En mi experiencia propia… nunca he sido una persona que se excitara con facilidad. Eso era antes de conocerte a ti, por supuesto… ¡Ah! Pero sí recuerdo que en la Malefiescuela mis compañeros hablaban de esas cosas… Teníamos más o menos tu edad, por lo que…

― Así que es eso otra vez, ¿no? ¿Como soy princesa yo no puedo desear a nadie de ese modo, pero los príncipes sí pueden hacerlo?

― Es más importante tu edad que tu rango de princesa, querida. Y más importante que tu edad es la edad que tenga la persona que deseas. Y más importante que eso es la edad de la persona que… te desea a ti. En este caso es lo mismo.

Tras un momento de pensar en aquel galimatías, Sofía averiguó lo que quería decir.

―Entonces… Dice que yo debería querer a alguien de mi edad, pero podría llegar a quererle a usted, aunque sea algo raro. Pero usted a mí no debería desearme en ninguna circunstancia, porque la gente pensaría que es horrible. ¿Es eso?―preguntó ella, a lo que Cedric respondió con suspiro lamentable.

―Eso es, princesa―dijo con profunda tristeza.

Sofía estaba muy apenada, pero ver a su querido mago tan decaído la hacía sentir todavía peor. Aquello no era justo. Y no estaba bien. Ella debería poder desear a quien quisiera, ¡las princesas podían hacer lo que quisieran! Y él la deseaba a ella, entonces… ¿No era eso bueno? ¡Todos ganaban! ¿Quién podría poner en duda el afecto que se tenían? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… ¿Quién podría pensar que su amor era algo malo? ¡Nadie diría eso! Y desde luego no iba a dejar que su mago lo pensara.

― Señor Cedric―dijo con decisión―, a mí no me importa lo que piensen. Están equivocados. Yo le quiero mucho y sé que usted a mí también. Y quiero tocarle y usted también a mí. Es algo bueno que los dos queramos lo mismo. No tiene nada de malo, así que… No voy a dejar de hacerlo.

―Sofía…―Cedric la miró asombro. Toda la resolución de una reina frente a él.―Tú… ¿me permitirás que tenga… contacto físico contigo?

―Sí. ¿Y usted a mí, me permitirá tenerlo?

― ¡Siempre que no me hagas explotar en público como hoy!―exclamó él riendo, toda la tensión aliviándose.― Lo mejor será que seamos más cuidadosos, si alguien se entera de esto jamás podremos volver a vernos.

―Nadie conseguirá apartarle de mí, Señor Cedric. ―dijo ella muy seria―Pero estoy de acuerdo, lo mantendremos en secreto. ―Sofía levantó su dedo meñique y lo puso frente a él―¿Promesa?

Cedric sonrió con ternura y entrelazó su propio meñique al de ella.

― Prometo que seré tu amante secreto mientras tú me permitas serlo.―pronunció él.

― Prometo que seré su amante secreta, mientras usted quiera que lo sea.―dijo ella.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, compartiendo ese dulce momento de conexión íntima. Ninguno de los dos dejaría que nadie ni nada les separase. El mago puso su mano en la mejilla de la niña en una caricia amorosa, entonces acercó su cara a la de él a la vez que se inclinó cerrando los ojos.

Ella no los cerró hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los suyos y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Su primer beso. Tan mágico como en los cuentos que ella había leído. Los dos quedaron  envueltos en una nube de amor en la íntima tiendecita de cojines.

Cedric se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de hacer, cuando sus labios estaban irremediable e irreversiblemente pegados a los de la princesa. El mago sintió una corriente de emociones que electrificaron todo su cuerpo en ese momento y abrió los ojos fuera de sí.

La estaba besando. Un beso de verdad, en la boca. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por mucho que él la quería, aquello… aquello estaba… No. No podía pensar en ningún adjetivo peyorativo en ese momento, por lo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación. Todo lo que sentía era perfección absoluta y maravillosa, como si hubiese nacido para ese momento, como si todo el universo hubiese torcido y maquinado juguetonamente su patética existencia sólo para darle el más valioso de los premios.   

Realmente, el beso duró sólo unos segundos, pero ambos sonreían perezosamente cuando se volvieron a ver.

El mago se balanceaba aturdido como si acabara de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¿Señor Cedric? ―preguntó la niña con leve preocupación en su tono.

―Te… Yo… Te he… ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!―Cedric soltó una larga exhalación y cayó hacia atrás sobre la pila de cojines, derrotado― Mi Sofía…

 Sofía soltó una risita, sonrojada por aquella reacción.

―Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso con usted.

― ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Te amo tanto, Sofía…

―Y yo a usted, Señor Cedric.

Sofía se abrazó felizmente a su abdomen, cerró los ojos y empezó a dormitar. La emoción la había dejado agotada también a ella. Los dos descansaron durante unos minutos en la tiendecita de almohadas hasta que Cedric volvió en sí y se incorporó hasta sentarse.

La visión de tener en su regazo a la niña dormida le provocaba una mezcla de máxima ternura y pura depravación. Ambos sentimientos solían ir de la mano cuando se trataba de su relación con la princesa, aunque él conseguía contener el segundo a raya lo mejor que podía.

―Ah no, querida. Dormir aquí te puede hacer daño en el cuello. Hora de ir a la cama. ―dijo él mientras la cargaba en sus brazos fuera de la tienda y la depositaba sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza suavemente en los almohadones. Ella estaba realmente cansada, ya respiraba profundamente.

Cedric sonrió de nuevo al verla tan adorable en su cama, se le escapó un suspiro de puro amor antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

―Señor Cedric―dijo la niña con voz adormilada, sorprendiéndole―Venga conmigo.

El mago lo sopesó por un momento, después fue hasta la cama y se tumbó al lado de la princesa, que le envolvió en un abrazo amoroso antes de darse la vuelta y rodearse a sí misma con los brazos de él, pidiendo ser acucharada.

Cedric la apretó contra él felizmente. Tenía la larga nariz enterrada en su cabello y su miembro sentía su pequeño trasero con muchísimo gusto. Esto hizo que él tuviera problemas para poder conciliar el sueño, sin embargo ella se durmió enseguida con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando él sintió el movimiento a su lado. El mago despertó y miró con curiosidad para ver qué estaba pasando, entonces vio a su princesa enganchada en su pierna izquierda. La pierna izquierda de ella descansaba sobre la de él. Entonces la niña se empezó a mover de arriba abajo, frotando la entrepierna con su muslo rítmicamente.

Cedric miró boquiabierto la escena, con el corazón en la garganta, aquella cara angelical con los ojos aún cerrados. Estaba dormida. Y le estaba usando.

Y él no podría sentirse más útil ni aunque estuviera salvando el mundo, porque en ese momento él era el objeto de placer de Sofía y nada importaba más.

La sentía moviéndose, frotándose contra él, emitiendo calor a través de las finas capas de ropa. Si tan sólo pudiese levantarlas para que nada rompiera el contacto entre ellos, quizás podría sentir la humedad creciente entre aquellas piernas… Pero eso podría despertarla e interrumpir aquel maravilloso momento, por lo que en su lugar se quedó totalmente quieto, como una estatua, contentándose con el placer que le provocaba servir a su princesa.

Cuando la oyó gemir débilmente él tuvo que morderse los labios para contener su propio alarido y cuando ella comenzó a aumentar el ritmo él agarró las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ante la lujuria y tomarla allí mismo. Tras unos segundos de dulce tortura, Sofía relajó su movimiento y siguió durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

 

Inmediatamente después fue el turno de él de llegar al clímax. Dos veces en un lapso de sólo algunas horas, para él era algo extraordinario y agotador.

Cedric buscó a tientas su varita en el suelo a su derecha y cuando la encontró la usó para limpiar el estropicio que él mismo había causado en su camisón al explotar de placer.

Aquello había sido un torbellino total de emociones para el mago. Su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón y le preocupaba que el fuerte sonido de sus jadeos despertara a la niña a su lado.

Tras dejar de nuevo la varita bajo la cama, se giró hacia Sofía, que dormía imperturbable. La rodeó con el brazo y le besó la frente con extrema suavidad.

―Duerme, mi ángel.― susurró antes de caer rendido en profundo sueño.

 

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Cedric como Sofía fueron despertados por un tamborileo a los pies de la cama. Cedric se incorporó rápidamente y con pánico, esperando encontrar al guardia real que le arrojaría a las mazmorras por pillarle infraganti en la cama de la princesa y abrazado a ella de forma extremadamente indecorosa. Pero cuando miró hacia la fuente del sonido, sólo vio a un conejo golpeando el colchón repetidamente.

― ¡Clover!―exclamó la princesa― ¡oh, no! ¿Qué hora es?

―Más importante, diría yo, es… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE CEDRIC EN TU CAMA!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ TE ABRAZA POR DETRÁS?!

― Cálmate Clover.

― ¿Quieres que le mate? ¿Quieres que le parta la cara? ―el conejo se acercó a ellos totalmente encolerizado.

―Clover, está bien. No tengo ningún problema con que el Señor Cedric esté en mi cama.

― ¡Le voy a…! Espera, ¿qué?

― Que yo le he invitado, Clover. Está aquí con mi permiso.

Cedric observaba atentamente a la princesa hablar con el animal, al cual él solo escuchaba hacer ruiditos de conejo indescifrables.

― ¿El amuleto?―preguntó entonces el mago, intrigado.

―Eh… sí.―respondió Sofía con una sonrisa de disculpa.

― Lo imaginaba.

― ¡Sofía! ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está este tío durmiendo contigo?

―Ahora no puedo, Clover, debo bajar antes de que alguien pregunte por mí y vengan a buscarme. Menos mal que Violeta ya no viene a despertarme por las mañanas. ―dijo ella mientras se metía en su vestidor y se cambiaba a su vestido de diario con prisas.

El roedor miró a Cedric de forma amenazadora enseñando los dientes. El mago le observó indiferente, pestañeando. No le asustaba en absoluto lo que le pudiera hacer un conejo.

―No me gusta nada este tío, Sofía. ―expresó Clover.

―Pero a mí sí. Y necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie. ¡A nadie, nadie! Si Wormwood se entera de esto... estaremos en problemas.

― ¿El pajarraco? ¿Por qué?―preguntó Clover.

―Porque él puede hablar con las personas y no puedo arriesgarme a que lo suelte por el castillo. Es por una poción… Pero lo importante es que no se entere. ¿Podrás guardar el secreto por mí?

Clover se cruzó de brazos mirando al mago y luego de vuelta a la princesa.

― ¡Bah! ¡Está bien! Pero mejor que se vaya rápidamente de aquí o cuando Baileywick entre por esa puerta os meteréis en un buen lío.

― ¿Baileywick? ―dijo Sofía.

Entonces una voz habló desde el recibidor del dormitorio.

― ¿Princesa Sofía?―preguntó Baileywick. Tanto Cedric como Sofía saltaron en pánico. ― ¿Va todo bien?

Cedric sacó su varita a toda prisa para hacerse un hechizo de teleportación a su torre, pero con los nervios la varita se le escurrió de los dedos y cayó al suelo. Sofía respondió al mayordomo con calma muy mal fingida.

― ¡Estoy bien, sí! Sólo me estoy… arreglando. Es que me he quedado dormida y…

― ¿Sofía? ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó otra voz distinta.

― ¡¿Papá?!

Cedric se tiró al suelo aterrorizado y se arrastró como una lagartija hasta ocultarse debajo de la cama. El rey abrió la puerta corredera con semblante preocupado.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes mal? Nunca antes te has saltado un desayuno de domingo.―dijo Roland.

―No, no. Es que anoche tardé en quedarme dormida y…

―Entiendo, anoche todos nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde. Por cierto, no encuentro a Cedric por ningún lado, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? Nadie le ha visto desde la cena.

Sofía abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido. Volvió a cerrar la boca y miró a su padre. El rey esperó en un incómodo silencio que se alargó demasiado.

Entonces desde debajo de la cama se escuchó un ruidito agudo, como de un chillido.

Roland fue hacia la cama, levantó la colcha que rozaba el suelo y…

― ¡Papá, espera!

Pero el rey ya había mirado bajo la cama y en ese momento levantaba por las orejas el conejo que había encontrado.

― Sofía, ¿sigues dejando entrar animales a tu cuarto? Te lo he dicho mil veces, Clover puede vivir en el jardín, pero el palacio no es sitio para animales del bosque, hija.―dijo, sosteniendo al roedor.

Sofía respiró intentando tranquilizarse del susto antes de hablar.

―Perdona papá. Y… Cedric me dijo ayer que le gustaría recoger algunas plantas para sus pociones durante el día de hoy.

―Puede que se haya marchado por eso, entiendo. Gracias. Baja a desayunar cuando estés lista. ¡Si no te das prisa James se comerá tus tortitas!―dijo el rey riéndose.

Sofía sonrió torpemente en respuesta hasta que el monarca se marchó con Clover en su mano y pudo oírle cerrar la puerta del recibidor. Entonces suspiró aliviada y fue a mirar debajo de la cama, donde encontró a Cedric bocabajo con la cara blanca y el sudor cayendo por la frente.

Cuando salió ella le ayudó a levantarse y los dos se tomaron unos segundos para calmarse, sentados sobre la cama.

― Por un momento pensé que… Que le dirías la verdad a tu padre.―expresó el mago, preocupado.

― No, pero… hay un problema con eso: Mi amuleto―Cedric la miró sin comprender―. Señor Cedric, sabe bien que yo no puedo realizar malos actos impunemente. Y una mentira es un mal acto. Mi amuleto me maldeciría si llego a mentir a mi familia.

―Pero eso no… ¿cómo vamos a…? ¡Sofía!

― ¡Hay que ocultarlo! Como acabo de hacer. Mire, a mi padre no le he dicho ninguna mentira. Usted realmente me dijo ayer que iría a buscar plantas este fin de semana. No he mentido, por lo que el amuleto no puede maldecirme.

―Pero ¿qué pasará si alguien te hace una pregunta directa?

―Eso no pasará, Señor Cedric. No se preocupe. Seremos tan cuidadosos que nadie sospechará de nuestro… nuestro…

―¿Romance? ¿Amorío? ¿Aventura? ¿Devaneo?

―Sí. De nuestro secreto.

―Espero que tengas razón, mi dulce princesa. Porque si no, lo más seguro es que mi cabeza acabe en una pica en la entrada del castillo―se lamentó el mago tocándose la garganta con aprehensión.

Sofía puso cara de espanto hacia la escena descrita, pero enseguida le miró con reproche por decir esas cosas.

Para hacerle sentir mejor, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él la miró entonces sorprendido por un momento, pero enseguida sonrió maliciosamente y la tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón, poniéndose sobre ella y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas por todo el torso con sus finos dedos.

Sofía rió y se quejó con sonoramente y Cedric ahogó el ruido besándola en los labios con picardía. Tras unos momentos de jugueteo amoroso, el mago detuvo su pequeña tortura y dejó a Sofía recuperar el aliento. Después se quedó mirando su rostro sonrojado y acalorado, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos brillantes conteniendo lágrimas de risa. Era la viva imagen de la hermosura y él estaba embelesado con la visión.

― Eres lo más perfecto que este mundo ha creado jamás.―le confesó con sincero sentimiento.― ¿Cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin tenerte?

Sofía se ruborizó aún más ante su halago y sonrió con timidez.

― Yo también estoy contenta de tenerle por fin―Él la besó una vez más antes de retirarse de encima de ella.―. Oh, debo ir a desayunar o vendrán de nuevo a ver qué ocurre.

―Ve, querida. Yo estaré en mi torre para cuando requieras de mí, como siempre. Recuerda, _cualquier_ cosa que necesites…

―Eso fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que subí a su torre.

―Y supongo que era verdad, ¿no es así? Aunque probablemente no te imaginaras esa intención en mis palabras…

― Bueno… digamos que pasó por mi cabeza un par de veces.

Cedric la miró impresionado, fingiendo cierta indignación.

― ¡Vaya con la inocente princesita! ¿Quieres que me arrepienta de no haberte asaltado desde tu segundo día en el castillo? Me retiro ahora que aún me queda algo de compostura ante tu descarado comportamiento.

―Hasta luego, Señor Cedric.―dijo la niña entre risas, y el mago agitó la varita sobre sí mismo desapareciendo en una nube de humo verde.


	4. Besos

#  CAPÍTULO 4: BESOS

― Sofía, ¿cómo llevas la redacción? ―preguntó James mientras jugaba con ella en los columpios del jardín.

― Aún no la he empezado, pero luego tengo pensado ir a preguntarle al Señor Cedric algunas cosas.

― ¿No hiciste eso mismo ayer?

― Sí, pero él estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, así que no pude adelantar nada. Me quedé… ayudándole con lo que necesitaba.

― ¿Cosas mágicas?

― Oh, sí. Fue realmente mágico...

Sofía esquivaba la verdad lo mejor que podía. Parecía funcionar a la perfección, porque ni el amuleto ni sus hermanos reaccionaban negativamente ante sus palabras.

― ¿Cuando la termines me dejarás echarle un vistazo?

― Haz tus propios deberes, James.―le regañó Amber sacudiendo su abanico.― Sofía, no olvides que el mes que viene tenemos el baile de la fiesta de la cosecha. ¿Vas a ser tú la que lleve la Corona de Flores?

― Yo ya lo hice el año pasado, Amber. Esta vez es tu turno.

― ¿De verdad? Oh, gracias, Sofía. ―dijo la princesa de pelo rubio, encantada. ―Como compensación te dejaré alguno de mis vestidos. Ah, y una tiara a juego, claro. ¿Crees que los gnomos me asistirán como es debido? Tal deberían venir a ensayar para la puesta en escena. Todo tiene que ser perfecto, no puedo permitir que me hagan quedar mal delante de todo el reino…

Sofía sonrió imaginando a su hermana soplando su silbato y obligando a los pequeños gnomos a hacerlo todo exactamente como ella ordenaba. Soltando una pequeña risita, bajó del columpio.

― Creo que es hora de que vaya a hacer mis deberes.

― Qué aplicada eres, hermana.―concedió James. ― Normal que saques las notas que sacas.

―Sí, bueno. Me gusta aprender de todo. ―respondió Sofía, sonriente antes de dirigirse al castillo― ¡Hasta luego!

― ¡No trabajes mucho, es malo para la piel! ―exclamó Amber.

Sofía subía las escaleras de la torre feliz y contenta, tarareando con el libro de setas mágicas bajo el brazo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dispuso a llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que sus nudillos tocasen la madera.

Cedric asomaba su cabeza desde el otro lado. El desdén en su semblante preocupó a la niña.

― ¿Señor Cedric?  ―dijo ella sintiéndose de repente insegura.― ¿P-puedo pasar?

― Sí, claro, cómo no…―respondió él con marcado desinterés.

Sofía entró en el taller, sin entender lo que podía haberle pasado. Hacía unas horas estaban… Y ahora la trataba igual que cuando acababa de llegar al castillo…

Sofía le observó, tratando de averiguar algo. Cedric se mostró impaciente.

― ¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado.

―Oh, disculpe. Es sólo que… me preguntaba si sería tan amable de ayudarme con unos deberes que tengo para la escuela… Señor Sidric―esto último lo dijo tratando de no sonreír y pudo ver que él tenía más dificultades para no hacerlo.

Así que de eso se trataba. Habían retrocedido cinco años en el tiempo en un extraño y emocionante juego. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sofía vio a Wormwood agarrado a su estructura de madera acicalándose las plumas con el pico y entendió que la farsa era necesaria para que el cuervo no sospechase.

―Ah… ¿por qué el mago real debe de ocuparse de hacer de profesor particular?―preguntó con fastidio― ¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer? Si no termino esta poción para antes de las ocho todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

―Entiendo… ¿puedo ayudarle con su poción? Así la acabará antes y tal vez tenga tiempo de ayudarme.

El mago vaciló, pensativo.

―Hmmm… Sí. Supongo que podría usarte. ¡Digo! Tus servicios. ¡Quiero decir! Como mi asistente.

―Soy toda suya, Señor Sidric―dijo ella, sonriente.

Él la miró de arriba abajo como un zorro astuto, frotándose las manos con malicia.

―Ven por aquí, querida. ¿Ves esas pequeñas bayas que hay en la mesa? Necesito que exprimas su jugo y lo viertas en este recipiente.―Le instruyó mostrándole cómo se hacía.

―Puedo hacerlo.

El mago agitó la varita hacia ella, cambiándole el vestido por su túnica y sombrero puntiagudo de aprendiz, y la niña se puso a trabajar en las bayas mientras él vertía nuevos ingredientes en el caldero y removía el contenido.

―Bien… un poco de esto… una pizca de esto otro… ¡ah! Y me olvidaba de esto…

Del caldero entonces empezó a surgir un humo espeso que se extendió rápidamente por toda la estancia.

―Oh, oh… Creo que algo ha salido mal…

Sofía tosió y Wormwood graznó enojado desde su superficie de madera.

― ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora? ¡Has llenado todo de humo!

― ¡Lo siento, Wormy!―se disculpó Cedric penosamente― No entiendo qué ha podido pasar. ¡Ahora mismo lo arreglo!―sacó su varita, pero no la agitó― Oh, no… el hechizo ¿Cuál era? ¡No lo recuerdo!

― ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inútil…? Yo me largo de aquí hasta que consigas arreglar esto.

El cuervo voló hacia la ventana del tejado, por donde salió volando.

― ¡Puede que tarde bastante! No tengas prisa por volveeer.―gritó Cedric entonando una nota aguda al final de la frase. Luego cerró la ventana con su magia y pronunció:

― ¡FUMO DISIPUS!

El humo se desvaneció y Sofía respiró de nuevo, retirándose el pañuelo que se había puesto en la nariz.

―Oh, vaya. Parece que sí recordaba el hechizo, después de todo. Qué lástima que Wormy se haya marchado sin necesidad. El posible que no vuelva por un laaargo tiempo. ¿Cómo vas con tu tarea, mi aplicada aprendiza? ―preguntó acercándose a ella.

―Bien, ya casi he terminado de aplastar ese montón de bayas.

―Hmmm… Excelente. ¿Sabes? estos pequeños frutos se utilizan para gran cantidad de pociones. Sobretodo pócimas de índole… romántico.―informó pausadamente tomando una de las bayas rojas entre sus dedos y examinándola con detenimiento.

― ¿Ah sí?―preguntó Sofía intrigada.

― Sí, al parecer, en tienen cierta sustancia que, en grandes cantidades, genera en las personas un deseo irrefrenable de… estar con la primera persona que mires después de ingerirla.

― Eso yo ya lo sabía.

― ¿Cómo es que un niña como tú conoce de pociones avanzadas?

― Bueno, no sé de pociones, pero… Vivian tiene de estas en su jardín.―respondió ella alegremente. Cedric rió oscuramente acercándose todavía más.

―Pues espero que no se acerque mucho a ellas, estas bayas pueden volver a alguien en un esclavo de amor de la forma más extrema. Aunque como ya he dicho, eso solo ocurre en grandes cantidades. En pequeñas…―con suma delicadeza, el mago le apretó con una mano las mejillas abriendo un poco la boca de la niña y con sus dedos depositó el fruto dentro, rozando los labios más de lo necesario.― ¿Qué te parece? ¿Está buena?

―Sí. Está dulce.―contestó ella saboreando. Entonces le dedicó una mirada juguetona―¿Y para qué quiere usted estas bayas? No tendría pensado usarlas en nadie, ¿verdad?

―No, por las barbas de Merlín, ¡lo que hay que oír!―respondió de buen humor, haciéndose el ofendido. ― Ni por un instante se me habría ocurrido ofrecérselas a ninguna princesita inocente que se adentrase en mi guarida… No, ahora en serio, las necesito para un ungüento que calma la artrosis. Encargo especial de mi padre.

Sofía sonrió. La baya no la había afectado realmente, al menos no como a los duendecillos con los que tuvo que lidiar una vez en casa de Vivian. Sin embargo sí notaba un hormigueo familiar en su entrepierna mientras contemplaba a su mago y se preguntó si el pequeño fruto había propiciado la sensación. 

 ― ¿No quiere probar una usted… _Señor Sidric_?― preguntó con más picardía de lo que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar.

El mago volvió a tomar su rostro en su mano, esta vez con la mirada seria, y, acercándose a ella, le susurró peligrosamente.

―Por última vez, princesa: Es Ce-dric.

La besó en los labios con pasión.

Sofía sonrió contra su boca, pero entonces notó algo húmedo abriéndose paso entre sus labios con suaves caricias y ella lo dejó entrar. La lengua de Cedric era suave, agradable y muy grande, y parecía querer explorar cada rincón de su boca con dedicada curiosidad. Recogió toda esencia que quedaba del sabor de la baya y se lo llevó a su boca antes de volver a por más.

Cuando la princesa se sintió preparada ante esta nueva sensación, movió su propia lengua en contacto con la de él, lamiendo con torpeza, pero con decisión. Notó a Cedric tensarse y apretar el agarre que ejercía con sus dedos sobre sus hombros. Entonces, poco a poco, el mago se separó de ella con un gemido. Luego se lamió los labios con placer.

―Sí que está dulce.

―Señor Cedric.―dijo Sofía aturdida.

―Oh, ¡lo has dicho bien! Así que todo lo que necesitabas era una lección. Si lo llego a saber entonces…―él sonrió con picardía. Pero Sofía seguía con la misma mirada maravillada y él empezó a preocuparse.―Eh… ¿Sofía? Sofía, querida ¿estás bien?    

  ―Eso ha sido… Ha sido…―dijo ella intentando explicar con palabras lo que sentía― ¡Lo más increíble que sentido nunca! ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Cedric no ocultó su asombro ante esta declaración. Para su vergüenza había vuelto a olvidar que su amante era una niña que aún no había experimentado siquiera lo que era un beso de ese tipo. Mucho menos el resto de las cosas que él se moría por hacerle.

El mago se sonrojó hasta las orejas y su tono se volvió agudo en su nerviosismo.

―Bueeeno… N-no ha sido para tanto, seguramente… Es decir…Sí lo ha sido, porque era contigo y tú eres increíble y besarte ha sido como estar en el Cielo, pero… Ejem, no es algo que requiera de mucha experiencia por mi parte, tampoco. ¡Lo que quiero decir! Es que hay cosas mucho mejores que eso… Eso sólo era un pequeño preliminar.

― ¿Un preliminar?

―Sí, bueno, ya sabes… Un preparatorio. Un preámbulo. Para cosas mejores…

― ¿Para qué? ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso? ―preguntó ella, curiosa. El mago se sintió morir de ternura ante su inocencia.

―Varias cosas, mi amada princesa. Aunque me temo que tengamos que esperar un poco más para ir experimentándolas.

― ¿Por qué? Yo quiero poder hacerlas ya.―expresó ella con impaciencia.

―Oh, y yo hacértelas, créeme. Pero piensa que tienes mucho tiempo. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Sería una pena desvelarte todos los maravillosos misterios que te aguardan en sólo un día, ¿no crees? Además, siempre podemos repetir lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

― Entonces, ¿puede besarme así otra vez?

―Si tú gustas, mi princesa, lo haré siempre que se presente la ocasión de hacerlo. Y te animo a ti a que hagas lo mismo, si te sientes con ganas.

― ¿Yo? ¿Yo puedo hacerlo? Pero… yo no sé cómo se hace. ―confesó la niña tímidamente.

― ¿Qué dices? Si lo acabas de hacer justo hace un momento.

―Pero yo sólo seguí lo que usted hacía. Yo… no sabría cómo comenzar.

Cedric frunció el ceño pensativo, entonces sonrió con resolución.

―Vayamos por partes, ¿qué te parece si yo te explico lo que hay que hacer, en líneas generales, y luego ensayamos lo que has aprendido?

Sofía aceptó la propuesta con entusiasmo, aunque ruborizada. El mago miró a su alrededor.

―Hmmm, este no es el lugar apropiado para dar una clase de esta materia. Necesitamos una atmósfera más relajada y Wormwood podría volver en cualquier momento… ¡Ah! Ya sé. Sígueme.

Sofía siguió a Cedric a través de la cortina de terciopelo rojo y bajó las escaleras de piedra que descendían hasta llegar a una sala vacía sostenida por columnas de piedra.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?―preguntó Sofía.

―Oh, es sólo mi sala de usos múltiples. Ocasionalmente utilizada para elaborar planes de gobernar el reino y otros malvados propósitos… ―dijo él de buen humor.

Sofía le miró con reproche, pero se relajó enseguida. Hacía mucho que habían superado el tema de Cedric queriendo hacerse con el poder de reinar Enchancia, ahora sólo eran recuerdos de algunas de sus mayores aventuras juntos.

Cedric miró a su alrededor pensativo y en unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de lo que necesitaba.

Agitando su varita y formulando algunos conjuros, hizo aparecer varios candelabros para iluminar la estancia, un sofá y una alfombra en el suelo.

―Con esto debería bastar.―dijo satisfecho.

Sofía se sentó en el sofá acariciando la mullida superficie.

― ¿Vamos a entrenar aquí?―preguntó.

― “Entrenar” Qué curiosa manera de expresarlo. Sí, creo que este sería un buen lugar para llevar a cabo tu… instrucción en la materia.

― Muy bien, estoy lista.―dijo― ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Primero que nada relajarte.―explicó él sentándose a su lado―esto es una tarea que requiere de cierto autocontrol, si estás demasiado tensa no conseguirás dar el primer paso.

― Vale. Estoy relajada.

―Ahora…―Cedric sonrió traviesamente.―Acerca tu rostro al mío. Eso es.

Sofía así lo hizo, pero su mirada penetrante le estaba causando que se ruborizara.

―Si estás nerviosa, cierra los ojos. Ahora junta tus labios a los míos. Bésame.

La princesa se acercó más hasta llegar a tocar sus labios y los besó suavemente. Pero después de un minuto de no moverse más, Cedric reaccionó.

―Sofía, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. No hay necesidad de que te obligues a…

― ¡Pero sí que quiero hacerlo, Señor Cedric! Es sólo que… me da vergüenza hacerlo mal.

― ¿Cómo diantres podrías hacerlo mal?―preguntó él sin comprender.

―Pues no lo sé. No haciéndolo de la manera correcta…

― Princesa, no hay ninguna manera correcta. El simple contacto de mi boca con la tuya hace que de deshaga de placer. Sólo tienes que recordar esto y no habrá nada que te eche hacia atrás.

―Está bien. ¿Puedo volverlo a intentar?

―No preguntes, mi amor. Yo estoy a tu merced.―respondió el mago con solemnidad cogiendo su mano galantemente.

Sofía tomó aire armándose de valor y volvió a juntar sus labios a los del mago. Esta vez, colocó una mano en su cabeza y acarició le el cabello. Tras unos segundos, la niña empujó levemente su lengua en la boca de él, que le permitió la entrada inmediatamente, dándole a entender que su presencia allí era más que bienvenida.

La boca de él resultaba grande e inaccesible para su pequeña lengua, pero él la ayudó cuando utilizó la suya para enroscarse y bailar en la humedad.

Cedric disfrutaba cada segundo, atesorándolo como el momento precioso que era. Su niña era cálida, húmeda y perfecta. Tenía un sabor dulce propio, que nada tenía que ver con las bayas de antes. Se preguntó si todo ella estaría hecha de azúcar y qué otras partes de su cuerpo debería empezar a lamer para comprobarlo. Sin poder resistirse a sentir más de ella, la tomó de la fina cintura con ambas manos, rodeándola casi por completo y la atrajo hacia sí, colocándola en su regazo. Entonces movió las manos arriba y abajo en su pequeño torso y costados, palpando todo lo que podía a través de la tela de su vestido.

Sofía gimió ante el contacto, con ambas manos alborotando el pelo del mago y apretando sus piernas rodeando la cintura de él. Ella sentía el hormigueo en su interior. Aquella sensación de placer que se manifestaba en ocasiones cuando algo rozaba su entrepierna. Conocía la sensación, pero nunca antes la había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento, en el que se frotaba con Cedric mientras se besaban.

Después de un tiempo, los dos separaron sus bocas y respiraron, exhaustos y llenos de felicidad.

―Eres… una… estudiante… impresionante―jadeó Cedric recuperando el aliento.

―Usted es un buen maestro, Señor Cedric.―dijo ella, que ya respiraba con normalidad.

―Oh, princesa. Si besarte a ser como esto cada vez no sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para mantenerme con vida.

―Hmmm, tal vez ir hacer algo de ejercicio físico mejoraría  su resistencia.―sugirió ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti ejercicio!―Cedric la tiró de espaldas contra el sofá besando su cuello.

Sofía rió hasta que los dos escucharon un sonido y se detuvieron en seco.

―Debe de ser Wormwood, ya está aquí. Tengo que ir a abrirle la ventana o comenzará a sospechar.

Tanto él como Sofía subieron de nuevo al taller y vieron al cuervo golpeando el cristal con el pico. Cedric abrió la ventana con magia y saludó a su amigo con fingida normalidad.

― ¡Wormy! Cuánto has tardado, ya hace mucho que conseguí recordar el hechizo para disipar el humo.

― Já, seguro que has tenido que ventilar la habitación con una manta para deshacerte de él.―inquirió el ave, malhumorado.

―Señor Cedric―interrumpió Sofía―Ahora que hemos acabado su poción… ¿le parece bien ayudarme con mi redacción?

― Me parece justo―resolvió el mago.―Vamos a ver, princesa. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Sofía y Cedric trabajaban en silenciosa armonía bajo la mirada vigilante del cuervo.

Él subrayaba en el libro las partes más importantes y Sofía hacía un resumen para mencionarlas en su redacción. Nada de lo que hacían podría hacer al ave sospechar de ellos.

Esto se debía, en mayor parte, porque Wormwood no podía ver las notas que se pasaban secretamente o las manos que se rozaban casualmente majo la mesa, ni tampoco escuchar los ocasionales susurros que dedicaban.

Cuando Sofía tuvo suficiente material para terminar por sí misma la redacción, agradeció a Cedric su ayuda con un fuerte abrazo y se despidió de él y de Wormwood.

El mago miró una vez más la notita de la niña en la que, escrito con letra infantil pero elegante, se podía leer “ _Esta noche practicaremos más en mi cama_ ”.

Cedric no podía esperar a cumplir con la orden de su dulce princesa.


	5. Aventura en miniatura

#  CAPÍTULO 5: AVENTURA EN MINIATURA

  Los días y las semanas pasaron con relativa normalidad en el reino de Enchancia. Para la princesa Sofía y sus allegados la vida nunca estaba exenta de aventuras y peligros. Un hada malvada por aquí, un gigante molesto por allá… Pero los niños de la familia real siempre acababan triunfando en solucionar los problemas, ayudados muy a menudo por la magia del Mago Real.

Los mellizos y su hermanastra se habían convertido en una piña hacía ya años y aunque los dos mayores no siempre compartían la visión del mundo de Sofía, siempre la apoyaban en cualquier problema que le surgiese. O al menos lo intentaban con toda su buena intención.

Sofía caminaba por los jardines reales para encontrarse con Amber y James en ese momento. Habían quedado para hacer juntos los preparativos para la fiesta de la cosecha, la cual tendría lugar en dos días. Había que elegir la música, la disposición de los asientos, la decoración…

Amber era la persona indicada para llevar a cabo todas esas tareas, pero James y Sofía tenían que acompañarla para evitar que se excediera en el presupuesto o eligiera una decoración demasiado ostentosa.   

Cuando Sofía vio moverse un matorral cerca de ella se detuvo para observarlo de cerca. Abrió las ramas con curiosidad y un mapache salió asustado de entre el follaje, haciendo a la niña caer de espaldas con la sorpresa.

 En ese momento Cedric pasaba casualmente por ahí y la encontró tirada en el suelo.

― ¿Princesa? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

―Oh. Hola, Señor Cedric. Un mapache me ha dado un buen susto―confesó levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra del vestido. El mago se colocó detrás de ella para sacudir una parte que se había dejado―. Gracias. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

― Estoy buscando algunos objetos que he extraviado, usando mi detector de artilugios mágicos. Pero el área que señala es demasiado grande como para poder encontrarlos fácilmente. Podrían estar en cualquier parte del jardín…

― Vaya, Señor Cedric, lo siento mucho. Le ayudaría a buscar, pero tengo que ir con Amber y James a preparar el festival.

―Lo entiendo querida, no te preocupes. Mis objetos tienen que estar por aquí en alguna parte, no tardaré en encontrarlos con mi magia.

―Claro, porque usted es el mago más grande del mundo.―dijo Sofía guiñándole un ojo.

Ante esto Cedric le sonrió de forma seductora. Sofía ya había comprobado desde hacía mucho tiempo el efecto que tenían en él las adulaciones y los cumplidos. Eran algo mucho más excitante para él de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio.

― Y… Mi querida princesa, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tendrás que pasar con tus insignificantes tareas antes de poder asistir a tu brillante maestro hechicero, Cedric el Sensacional?―Sofía soltó una risita.

― No mucho, tal vez un par de horas. Pero después podrá contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesite.

― Oh, qué bien que hayas dicho eso, porque hay ciertos asuntos con los que necesitaría la ayuda de mi aplicada y sensual aprendiza. ―dijo él casi susurrando y tomándola furtivamente de la cintura para acercarla hacia él.

Sofía rió de nuevo y ambos se besaron suave pero apasionadamente.

Fue entonces cuando desde detrás del mago se escuchó una voz.

― ¡Hola Cedric!

Sofía reaccionó en menos de un segundo de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

― ¡Deseo ser pequeña! ―pronunció lo más rápidamente que pudo, y el amuleto la encogió al instante al tamaño de un ratón.

Cedric se dio la vuelta aterrorizado y vio las caras sonrientes de James y Amber. Claramente no habían visto nada, o su reacción sería muy, pero que muy distinta. Sin embargo, él no podía recuperar la compostura o la respiración después del tremendo susto.

― ¡P-p-p-príncipe James! ¡Princesa Amber! ¿Q-qué hacéis aquí?

― Vamos a preparar la fiesta de la cosecha―respondió James―Oye, Cedric, ¿has visto a Sofía?

― N-noooo. No la he visto. No he visto a la Princesa Sofía por ningún lado, a decir verdad.

― Qué raro es eso, pensamos que si se había retrasado sería porque estaba contigo. ―dejó caer Amber, desempolvando su vestido casualmente.

― ¿Y eso… por qué?―preguntó Cedric, notando una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

― ¡Oh! Pues porque se pasa el día contigo, claro. Estoy segura de que sólo quiere sacar las mejores notas en magia de la Academia Real, pero la verdad es que no sale de tu torre si no es a rastras. Lo que puede llegar a hacer una por el mérito académico…

― Oh, sí… Es una alumna muy… entusiasta.―afirmó Cedric moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo.

― Bueno, vamos a buscarla por allí, seguro que está donde la fuente de los cisnes que tanto le gusta―dijo James.

Los mellizos se despidieron brevemente del mago y continuaron buscando a Sofía.

Cedric se dio la vuelta y se preguntó dónde demonios se había metido su princesa.

― ¿Sofía? ―llamó en un susurro.

En el suelo, bajo un matorral, Sofía esperó a que sus hermanos se perdiesen de vista para volver a su tamaño normal. Pero entonces algo inesperado ocurrió:

Un mapache, probablemente el mismo de antes, arremetió contra ella y le arrancó el amuleto del cuello.

― ¡No! ¡Vuelve!―le gritó ella, pero el animal salió corriendo con su joya, la cual le daba el poder para volver a ser como siempre. Ahora estaba en serios problemas.― ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡¡Señor Cedric!!

― ¿Sofía? Te oigo, ¿estás ahí?

― ¡Estoy aquí!

El mago barrió el suelo con la mirada hasta encontrar a su pequeña agitando los brazos y dando brincos, más pequeña que nunca.

― ¿Pero, qué? ¿Ha sido el amuleto?

― Se lo ha llevado, Señor Cedric. Se ha llevado mi amuleto. Ya no puedo volver a ser grande.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué se han llevado el Amuleto de Ávalor?!― Cedric se angustió rápidamente, pero al ver el rostro afligido de la princesa intentó tranquilizarla.―No temas, no te preocupes. Lo encontraremos. Ahora lo importante es evitar que seas pisada de casualidad o devorada por las alimañas. Ven aquí. ―puso su mano en el suelo y ella se subió a su palma.

Cedric la observó de cerca. Era como una muñeca, literalmente.

― Nadie debe verte así o todos enloquecerán. Métete aquí―acercó a Sofía a su pecho y ella se ocultó entera dentro de su túnica, dejando solo la cabeza fuera para poder ver. ―Vayamos a mi torre, tal vez pueda hacer algo.

Cedric entró en el castillo con Sofía oculta en su túnica. Deslizándose discretamente por los corredores, nadie le prestó la menor atención. Luego subió casi corriendo las escaleras hacia su torre y entró en su taller cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí.

― Bien, Sofía, voy a devolverte a tu tamaño original.―aseguró depositando a la niña encogida sobre un cojín en su escritorio. Luego sacó su varita y la agitó hacia ella― ¡ENGORGIO!

No ocurrió nada.

― ¡ENGORGIO! ¡¡ENGORGIO!!

Sofía no cambió un ápice. Cedric se lamentó sonoramente.

― ¡Centellas y centauros! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.―Todo ha sido por mi culpa. ¡Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso! ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir besarte en el jardín a plena luz del día? 

― Tranquilo, Señor Cedric. Yo ya  pasé por una situación parecida una vez. Hace años el amuleto me maldijo dejándome de este tamaño y me angustié mucho, pero al final todo acabó bien. Ahora sólo tengo que recuperar mi amuleto y todo se arreglará. Tenemos que encontrar a ese mapache y que nos lleve a él. Y para encontrar a un animal… ¡Mis amigos animales pueden ayudarme!

― ¿Te refieres al conejo?

―Clover. Sí. Y también los demás. Sólo tengo que… Oh, no.―Sofía se pasó las manos por la frente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

― Sin mi amuleto no podré hablarles. ¿Cómo voy a comunicarme con ellos?

― Hongos de Merlín, tienes razón. Si tan sólo…  ¡Ya sé! ¡¡¡Wormwood!!!―gritó Cedric al cuervo que despertó alterado de su sueño diurno.

― ¡¿Se puede saber por qué gritas así, maldito loco desquiciado?! ¡¿Es que quieres que me dé un infarto?!―exclamó el cuervo enojado.

― Te necesito para un asunto urgente. No te hagas el remolón y ven aquí.

Wormwood lo miró con curiosidad y voló hacia su hombro.

― ¿Que me necesitas, dices?

― Yo te necesito, Wormwood. ―dijo la niña bajando del cojín y caminando por el escritorio hacia él.

― ¿Sofía? ¿Qué rallos te ha pasado?

― Me han quitado mi amuleto y sin él no puedo volver a mi tamaño otra vez.

― ¿Y por qué me necesitas a mí?

― Me lo ha robado un mapache. Necesito poder hablar con los animales para que me ayuden a encontrarlo, pero sin mi amuleto con el único animal con el que puedo hablar es contigo.

Wormwood miró a Cedric una vez y luego de vuelta a Sofía.

― Bueno… puedo intentar encontrar al orejotas ese…  Pero yo no trabajo gratis, ¿sabes, niña?

Cedric cogió a su cuervo del pico con fastidio.

― Escucha, Wormy, esto no es ninguna tontería. O ayudas a la princesa con lo que te pida o ya puedes despedirte las sobras de los banquetes reales.

― Está bien, está bien. Cedric, suelta. ―el mago soltó su pico no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia.

― ¿Me ayudarás, Wormwood?―preguntó Sofía, preocupada.

― Sí, sí. Lo que sea. A ver…―se puso sobre el escritorio a tu lado y extendió las alas.―Sube a mi lomo, iremos a encontrar al cara zanahoria.

―Espera, Sofía.―dijo Cedric.

El mago cogió una varita de repuesto y se la metió en el bolsillo, luego cogió la suya y se apuntó a sí mismo.

― ¡ENCOGGIO!―Cedric se encogió hasta ser como Sofía, salvo por su habitual diferencia de altura. ― Yo voy también.

Wormwood resopló molesto, pero una vez Sofía estaba en su lomo, bajó a recoger también al mago, que se sentó detrás de ella.

― Agarraos, pero no muy fuerte que no quiero que me hagáis perder plumas. ¡Allá vamos!

El cuervo alzó el vuelo hasta la ventana y luego salió de la torre sobrevolando los terrenos del castillo.

Cedric se agarraba fuertemente a la cintura de Sofía, que era capaz de mantener la espalda recta y la postura firme incluso en los momentos en los que él pensaba que se iban a caer. Sin lugar a dudas, la niña era una amazona experimentada después de cinco años montando en caballo alado. Él sólo se sentía cómodo en la parte de atrás de un carruaje o conduciendo su máquina voladora. Nunca había sido bueno montando en escoba tampoco.

Sofía miraba fascinada a su alrededor, el paisaje era increíble desde esa altura y en ese tamaño. Todo era mucho más extenso de lo que ella nunca había imaginado. Si no fuera por la angustia de haber perdido su amuleto, estaría disfrutando muchísimo de aquel viaje. Y tener las manos de Cedric sujetándole de esa forma le estaba haciendo sentir ligera y dichosa. Si tan sólo él moviese las manos unos centímetros más abajo ella podría revivir aquella sensación fascinante otra vez.

Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a ella, a la sensación. Era mágico cada vez que la sentía y siempre venía acompañada de un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y un calor que le recorría desde el vientre hasta la entrepierna. Era algo que experimentaba desde hacía ya muchos años, pero desde que conoció al mago volvía con cada vez más frecuencia y desde que los dos comenzaron a relacionarse de forma física los arrebatos de excitación eran mucho más fuertes y vividos.

Sofía había llegado a la conclusión hacía unas semanas de que debía preguntar a Cedric qué eran aquellas cosas que sentía, pero aún no se había atrevido a dar el paso.

Wormwood descendió sobre el huerto real, justo al lado de Clover, Robin y Mia, que charlaban despreocupadamente en ese momento. O al menos Sofía intuía que charlaban, aunque ella no podía escucharles.

― Muy bien, señores pasajeros, han llegado a su destino. Ahora abajo. ―dijo el cuervo, secamente.

Sofía bajó de un salto y luego ayudó al mago, que se movía con torpeza después del viaje.

Clover y los pájaros se acercaron a ella en seguida y emitieron sonidos de preocupación que ella no podía traducir.

― Oh, Clover. No tengo mi amuleto. Escucha, necesito que hablemos a través de Wormwood.

El conejo hizo un ruidito y el cuervo habló por él.

― Dice que qué ha pasado, que dónde está tu amuleto y que como haya sido culpa del mago ese le va a dar pa’ l pelo.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó Cedric enfadado, pero Sofía lo silenció.

― No, dile que no es culpa de Cedric. Yo le pedí al amuleto que me hiciera pequeña y un mapache vino y  me lo quitó. Dile que necesito su ayuda, por  favor.

― Ah… pueden entenderte, tonta. Sólo tú a ellos no.

Sofía se sonrojó, por un momento se le había olvidado.

― Dice que dónde perdiste el amuleto, que cómo era el mapache y que por qué te hiciste pequeña.

― Estaba en el jardín, cerca de las decoraciones con geranios, en uno de los setos. El mapache era… pues marrón con rallas negras. Y… estaba… estaba viendo a ver si encontraba un objeto que el Señor Cedric hacía perdido.― resolvió.

El mago la miró estupefacto, pero entonces reaccionó y la ayudó a solidificar su mentira.

― Sí, yo… He perdido varias cosas hoy. Un broche de ópalo de dragón, un anillo de jade mágico, una lupa de ultralente…

― Preguntan que si el mapache se llevó todo.―continuó el cuervo.

Sofía frunció el ceño, pensativa y miró a Cedric.

― Señor Cedric, ¿podría ser eso? ¿El mapache se ha llevado todas esas cosas y mi amuleto? ¡Entonces es que le interesan las joyas!

― Bravo por la capacidad de deducción. Capitana Obvia.―comentó ásperamente Wormwood.

― ¡Cállate, Wormwood! ―le dijo Cedric, malhumorado. Luego se volvió a la princesa.―Sofía, debemos encontrar a ese animal antes de que te empiecen a echar en falta. Y luego vengan a preguntarme a mí dónde estás ¡y también me echen a mí en falta! Entonces podrán empezar a pensar cosas malas. Muy malas.

Clover se cruzó de brazos emitiendo un ruidito entre sus grandes incisivos. Tanto Mia y Robin como Wormwood le miraron con los picos abiertos en sorpresa. Sofía entonces miró al conejo muy seriamente poniendo las manos en las caderas e hizo que se tapara la boca con las patas y comenzara a saltar hacia el lugar mencionado donde el mapache había sido por última vez.

Wormwood dejó subir a su amo y a la princesa una vez más en su espalda antes de seguirle volando. El cuervo se mantenía sospechosamente callado, como si estuviera en estado de shock. Sofía suspiró angustiada ante todos los problemas que le estaban surgiendo en un solo día. Cedric, más calmado es este segundo viaje, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un cálido beso detrás de la oreja, dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, los animales hablaron entre ellos y los dos humanos solo podían entender al cuervo.

―Entonces habrá ido por… ―…―pero habrá que seguir sus huellas―…― ¡yo no voy a  meterme por ahí! Hazlo tú, tarugo. Tú eres el que debería…―…―Entonces… ¿en un árbol?

― ¿Qué está pasando, Wormy? ¡Mantennos informados!―exclamó Cedric.

― Arg, ¡no puedo estar a todo! A ver, dicen que los mapaches suelen tener sus guaridas en agujeros en los árboles, por lo que lo mejor será seguir las huellas hasta que encontremos en qué árbol pueden estar, porque si no tardaremos días en encontrarlo.

Sofía se mordió el labio con pavor ante el pensamiento de tener que pasar días de esa forma. Su familia se preocuparía mucho, tendría que mostrarse en su tamaño actual para que no pensaran que le habría ocurrido algo peor…

En ese momento, la voz de James resonó por los alrededores y el ruido de un galope resonando contra el suelo casi la hizo caer de espaldas teniendo que ser sostenida por Cedric.

El causante del ruido no era otro que Rex, el sabueso de James, que se acercó ladrando y moviendo la cola excitado, haciendo gritar de terror a todos los allí presentes.

Wormwood voló ante la primera señal de peligro al árbol más cercano y Mia y Robin se escondieron con Clover bajo el matorral. Cedric protegió a Sofía valientemente poniéndose delante de ella, pero le temblaba la mano de la varita. Sofía salió de detrás del mago y miró al perro con severidad.

― ¡Rex! ¡Quieto!

El sabueso paró en seco sus ladridos y se sentó en el suelo obedientemente. Su cara era de profundo asombro.

― ¡Rex! ¿Qué has encontrado?―el príncipe James se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban y vio a su hermana y a su mago encogidos al tamaño de uno de sus soldaditos de juguete.― ¿¡Sofía!? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces así? ¡Amber y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes!

― Lo siento, James. ―dijo sinceramente Sofía.

Cedric se hechizó para volver a su tamaño normal y recogió a la princesa diminuta en su mano con delicadeza.

― Cedric, ¿Cómo no nos has dicho nada?

― Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. No quería preocuparos, ni tampoco a mamá y papá. Pero el caso se ha más vuelto complicado de lo que pensé.

Sofía le explicó a James lo que había pasado, obviando la parte del beso, y cómo sin su amuleto no podría volver a la normalidad. Entretanto llegó Amber, que también oyó la historia.

― Sofía, no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esto el día que había que preparar la fiesta.

― No lo ha hecho aposta, Amber―la regañó James―. Escucha, Sofía, tengo una idea. ¿Y si usamos a Rex para encontrar al mapache? Seguro que él puede encontrar su rastro.

― ¡Eso sería fantástico, James!―exclamó Sofía, encantada con la idea y se abrazó al pulgar de Cedric llena de felicidad.

Él se sonrojó salvajemente, pero por suerte los niños no sospecharon nada de aquella demostración de afecto, pues estaban más que acostumbrados de ver a su hermana abrazándose al mago en incontables situaciones.

― ¡Wormwood! ¡Ven aquí!―llamó Cedric, y cuando el cuervo se posó en su hombro le susurró en el oído―Asegúrate de que este chucho entiende nuestras instrucciones sin ningún error.

―Haces bien en pedírmelo, este perro tiene pienso en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro.―Susurró el ave de vuelta. Entonces graznó para mantener un intento de conversación con el sabueso, y, después de un rato de intentarlo, éste empezó a deslizar su nariz por el suelo, olfateándolo todo.

Pasó oliendo el lugar unos segundos y entonces levantó su cabeza del suelo y se puso a correr en dirección al bosque aullando sonoramente.

― ¡Lo ha encontrado! ¡Vamos!―exclamó James.

Los mellizos, el mago, el cuervo y la princesa diminuta siguieron al por entre los árboles, a veces en círculos y a veces teniendo que correr todo lo que podían.

Durante el trayecto, Cedric mantuvo a la princesa segura en su mano y ella se agarró fuertemente al guante sin dedos del mago para no caerse. Acabó sentada en la palma, abrazándose a horcajadas en el dedo corazón.

Cuando él la vio en esa posición sobre su mano, con el vestido levantado hasta caderas y enganchada a su dedo de aquella manera, notó su aliento cortarse repentinamente. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la diminuta entrepierna en su propio dedo y eso le estaba provocando una serie de imágenes mentales nada adecuadas para aquel momento de gravedad. Eran inapropiadas. Indecentes… Retorcidamente perfectas.  En ese momento se arrepintió de su obsesivo afán por utilizar aquellos guantes, pues la prenda le estaba impidiendo sentirla mejor.

Sofía no veía la cara del mago mientras la observaba, pero sí que notaba que el dedo presionaba contra ella un poco más que antes, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir aquel placer con el que estaba tan encaprichada. Con toda la sutileza de la que fue capaz, apretó las piernas con un poco más de fuerza para lograr el efecto deseado.  

 El placer se prolongó hasta que Rex se detuvo en un viejo roble y comenzó a ladrar hacia él.

― Este debe de ser el lugar. ―asumió James.― Buen chico, Rex.

Sofía recuperó la compostura con rapidez y se puso de pie observando el tronco.

― Mirad, allí hay un agujero. Voy a entrar.―dijo. Cedric la miró con una sonrisa y la dejó en el suelo antes de volver a lanzarse un hechizo de encogimiento.

― Si no es molestia, princesa, me gustaría acompañarte. Y… tal vez necesites esto.―él le ofreció la varita de sobra que había cogido de su taller y la niña la tomó, agradecida.

Wormwood bajó al suelo junto a ellos.

― Supongo que no querréis ir trepando, ¿no?

El cuervo voló con los dos a su espalda hasta llegar al agujero en el tronco del árbol, donde se bajaron.

Allí había cantidad de objetos de mágicos de valor acumulados en el fondo y un mapache que dormitaba despertó sobresaltado ante el sonido y el olor de los intrusos. Sofía habló en voz alta.

― Hola. Sé que puedes entenderme y te pido que por favor me escuches. Te has llevado cosas que no son tuyas y tienes que devolverlas.

El animal enseñó sus dientes furiosamente. Era mucho más grande que ellos y podía suponer una terrible amenaza. Sofía sacó su varita y tanto ella como Cedric le apuntaron con ellas.

― Yo que tú no me movería, amigo. ―advirtió el mago. El mapache no hizo caso y se lanzó hacia ellos de un salto, pero Cedric consiguió inmovilizarle en el aire con un rápido y potente hechizo paralizador.

Sofía corrió hasta la pared del agujero, cogió su amuleto y se lo colgó del cuello. La piedra rosada brilló, de vuelta con su dueña.

― Vale, ahora dime―dijo, dirigiéndose al mapache― ¿por qué andas robando estas cosas? Ni siquiera son comida. Anda, contesta, puedo entenderte.

― ¿Puedes?―preguntó incierto, la niña asintió y él resopló― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Os lo diré. Yo no robo estas cosas para mí, ¿vale? Mi humano necesita dinero ya ha vendido todo lo que tiene de valor.

― ¿Tu humano?

― Sí, él me recogió cuando yo era un bebé abandonado. Le debo mucho. Por eso quiero ayudarle, si le doy estas cosas podrá venderlas por dinero y pagar lo que debe.

― ¿Él te pidió que hicieras esto?―preguntó Sofía.

― No, ¡claro que no! Ese tonto no sería capaz de robar ni un pedazo de pan. La honradez es lo que le está dejando a dos velas.

Cedric terminó con el encantamiento y el mapache pudo moverse de nuevo.

― Escucha― comenzó Sofía― me encargaré de que tu amo recupere el dinero que ha perdido. Pero sólo si nos dejas llevarnos todos estos objetos de vuelta a donde pertenecen.

― ¿Y cómo sé que no me traicionaréis? ―preguntó el mapache con desconfianza.

Cedric levantó su varita de nuevo y le sonrió peligrosamente.

― Supongo que tendrás que confiar en la buena voluntad de la princesa, ladrón. A no ser que quieras pelear con nosotros y que después nos llevemos las cosas sin hacerte ningún favor a cambio.

El animal se lo pensó durante un par de segundos, entonces se rindió de mala gana.

Cedric y Sofía hicieron levitar todos los objetos y los fueron sacando del agujero. Después ellos mismos salieron y fueron recogidos por Wormwood, que los descendió hasta el suelo.

― ¡ENGORGIO! ―pronunció Cedric, agrandándose al instante.

― Deseo volver a mi tamaño normal.― rezó Sofía, y eso ocurrió.

James y Amber abrazaron a su hermana con alivio. Luego Sofía se abrazó al mago, que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no devolverle el gesto, y después se dirigió hacia Wormwood en el hombro de este y le dio una suave caricia de sincero agradecimiento.

― Todo ha sido gracias a ti, Wormwood. Eres un amigo estupendo.

El cuervo miró hacia otro lado, tímidamente. Y así la aventura de aquel día estuvo completa.

Y es que cada día en el castillo de Enchancia era una nueva aventura para la Princesa Sofía.


	6. Segunda base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí es donde el smut propiamente dicho da comienzo.

#  CAPÍTULO 6: SEGUNDA BASE

Las noches no estaban exentas de aventuras, aunque nada tenían que ver con las que compartía con sus hermanos o amigos. Por la noche, Sofía se citaba en su dormitorio con el hechicero del castillo.

Las noches de los viernes y los sábados eran para ellos, y los dos se acurrucaban en el alfeizar acolchado de la ventana para hablar mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado, jugaban a las cartas o a juegos de mesa.

Lo que importaba era pasar tiempo juntos, pues lo atesoraban más que nada.

Aquella noche, los dos estaban exhaustos de tantas emociones acumuladas durante el día.

Cedric leía un libro sentado en un sillón alto mientras Sofía leía otro en el suelo a sus pies, recostada en sus piernas.

De vez en cuando el mago acercaba la mano a su cabeza para acariciarle el pelo. En una de esas veces, Sofía miró desde abajo hacia él con una sonrisa, y se levantó para sentarse en su regazo.

Cedric dejó caer su libro de la sorpresa. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo un espacio íntimo, a él todavía le causaba impresión las súbitas muestras de afecto de la princesa.

Sofía se acomodó sobre él y le besó la mejilla. Cedric la miró, expectante.

― Señor Cedric, gracias. Por todo lo de hoy.

― Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de mi incapacidad de controlar mis deseos por ti. Siento mucho que te tocara pagar la peor parte.―lamentó él.

― Nada de eso. Pero… ¿no está preocupado por Wormwood?

― Bah, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, si es que no lo sabía ya…

― ¿Cómo?

― Bueno… digamos que… Algunas veces puedo ser muy escandaloso cuando… y en más de una ocasión ha tenido que escuchar tu nombre por la noche porque alguna vez me he olvidado de insonorizar mi habitación.

― ¿Cuando… qué?―preguntó ella sin comprender.

― P-p-pues cuando… Ya sabes, cuando... Pienso en ti. En nosotros. Y… Oh, no… Claro, no había caído en que tú aún no...―la miró abochornado―  No tienes ni idea de lo que hablo. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?― gimió el mago, ocultando su cara entre las manos.

Sofía le miró seriamente por un momento antes de hablar.

― Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted, Señor Cedric.

Cedric se tensó entonces. Un cúmulo de hipótesis de lo que su princesa quería decirle cruzaron su mente en cuestión de segundos, y la gran mayoría suponían una gran desgracia para él. Tragando saliva nerviosamente, retiró sus manos de los ojos para prestar atención.

― Verá―continuó Sofía―, yo siempre he sentido algo cuando estoy con usted. Pero cuando me toca, la sensación  se vuelve más fuerte. Y cuando me toca en un sitio… la siento mucho, mucho más. Y quería saber… Bueno, si es normal.

― ¿Un sitio?

― Sí, entre mis piernas.

El mago la miraba boquiabierto y sin habla. Tampoco parecía estar respirando.

― ¿Señor Cedric? ―preguntó Sofía con preocupación.― ¿Es que es algo malo?

Ante eso él reaccionó de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No-no-no-no! No es malo en absoluto, Sofía, querida. Es sólo que… bueno, lo cierto es que yo llevaba un tiempo preguntándome si tú… En fin, si tú también sentías… pero pensé que tal vez no lo hacías porque eras muy joven… ¡no digo que seas demasiado joven! Cada uno lo siente cuando lo siente y yo me alegro muchísimo de que tú… Espera… ¡¿Has dicho desde siempre?!

― No, Señor Cedric. Siempre no. Sólo siempre que estoy con usted.

― Desde…

― Desde el día que llegué al castillo y se chocó contra mí en el vestíbulo... Bueno, sobretodo desde que subí por primera vez a su torre. Pero en aquel entonces era una sensación muy débil y ahora… Señor Cedric, le conté esto la primera noche que dormimos juntos, ¿no lo recuerda?

― S-sí, pero no esperaba que los sentimientos de los que hablabas fueran tan físicos, sólo eso. Es decir, sé que te ocurre, porque cuando duermes… bueno… Pero no sabía si cuando estabas despierta también…―Cedric resopló, de repente tenía mucho calor. Sofía le miraba con incertidumbre, esperando que le resolvieran las dudas que la asolaban.―Princesa, lo que intento decirte es que… lo que me cuentas es completamente normal y no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Lo que sientes es… excitación.

― ¿Excitación? Bueno, sí, es emocionante… Pero esto es algo más que eso.

― Sí, sí, lo sé. Es tan sólo que se dice de esa manera. Es lo que ocurre cuando algo o alguien te causa deseos… carnales.

― No sé qué es eso, pero creo que lo entiendo. ―La niña entonces le cogió de la mano y la colocó sobre su camisón, exactamente en la zona de su entrepierna.―Es ahí, justo bajo el hueso. A veces late y todo.

El mago tenía la cara como una remolacha. Justo debajo de su mano estaba… ¡y ella le estaba dejando tocarlo!

Aquello era más de lo que había esperado por el momento. Él la quería, la deseaba entera y completamente, ardía en deseos de hacerla suya y reclamarla de todas las formas posibles. Pero se había hecho a la idea de que para eso tendría que esperar años, que para cuando comenzaran las relaciones sexuales, si es que él era digno para experimentarlas con ella, al menos ella tendría una edad más adecuada. ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciséis? Maldición, incluso quince habría podido resultar razonable. Pero tenía doce. Aún doce. Y ella le había puesto la mano justo en su inmaculada virginidad.

Y él se sentiría como un depravado enfermo si no supiese que su edad no era lo que le atraía, que no era el cuerpo de niña lo que él ansiaba, sino el mero hecho de que era Sofía.

Sofía, su princesa, su aprendiz, su mejor amiga, confidente, su salvadora. Su amor único y verdadero.

Que su amada estaba encerrada en aquel pequeño cuerpo por ahora no tenía remedio, él podía lidiar con ello, pero le aterraba pensar en lastimarla.

Bajo la fina capa de tela, Cedric podía sentir el calor que emergía de la zona. Aplicó sólo un poco de presión en aquel punto y vio a la niña abrir la boca en consecuencia y luego sonreír encantada.

― A veces, cuando nos besamos, le rodeo la cintura con mis piernas. Entonces me froto contra usted y puedo sentir… esto.

― Yo lo siento también, Sofía.―confesó él, hipnotizado con su sonrisa satisfecha.

― ¿Entonces entre sus piernas también tiene lo mismo que yo?

Cedric se quedó pasmado ante esto y tras unos segundos de shock empezó a reír irremediablemente. Sofía le miró, un poco molesta de que se estuviera riendo de ella.

― No, mi princesa―dijo cuando por fin su risa le dio un respiro― puedo asegurarte que no tenemos lo mismo entre las piernas…―siguió riendo un poco más.

― Vale. No veo que tiene de gracioso. Yo nunca le he visto sin ropa, ¿sabe?

El mago se calmó ante esto.

― Tienes razón, querida. Ha sido ruin por mi parte reírme de tu desconocimiento. Pero pensé que conocías las diferencias básicas de los cuerpos masculinos y femeninos.

― Aparte de a mí misma solo he visto a mi madre sin ropa. Y desde que llegué al castillo sólo a mí.

― ¿Y en la escuela no os han enseñado lo básico? ¿Las partes del cuerpo y eso?

― Pues… no. Nunca.

“Esa Academia Real debería impartir unos conocimientos mínimos de anatomía al menos, ¿qué creen, que los príncipes y princesas no tienen que aprender a conocer su propio cuerpo?” pensó Cedric con indignación.

― Princesa, te prometo que te explicaré en profundidad la diferencia entre las partes bajas de un hombre y las de una mujer.

― ¿Ahora? ―preguntó Sofía, impaciente.

― ¿Qué? No, ahora no. Tengo que… ―el mago tragó saliva nerviosamente―hacerme a la idea y… eh… prepararme mentalmente.

Sofía le miró sin comprender, pero respetó su decisión con la madurez que siempre la caracterizaba.

― Muy bien. Si necesita prepararse, me enseñará en otro momento.

― Aunque sí que hay algo que…―comenzó él, pero entonces calló, con repentina timidez.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

― Bueno, hoy… cuando eras pequeña, digo… diminuta, ya sabes. Ha habido un momento que estabas sobre mi mano y…

― Oh. ―Sofía entendió al instante.

― S-solamente me preguntaba si… Si acaso tú estabas… Conmigo. Es decir, con mi dedo. Es decir…

―Pues la verdad es que sí.

― ¡Oh, hongos de Merlín! ―exhaló Cedric en un suspiro de excitación.― ¡Lo sabía! Si sólo hubiese podido disfrutar más de ese momento…

Sofía soltó una risita cantarina, le gustaba mucho ver las reacciones de su mago ante ese tipo de situaciones. Eran la mezcla justa de vergüenza y orgullo y podía verle en la cara lo mucho que se esforzaba por ocultar su gozo. Entonces, no sin vergüenza por su parte, se armó de valor para pedir lo que quería.

― Señor Cedric… Usted… ¿A usted le molestaría…? Bueno, es sólo que yo quisiera que…―Cedric no la interrumpió, de hecho no movió ni un músculo para dejarla expresarse. Sofía respiró profundamente para hablar― Quiero que me toque. Con su mano. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Él se olvidó de respirar por más de un minuto, demasiado concentrado en procesar la petición. Notaba su corazón golpeándole el pecho de forma casi dolorosa.

― Tú… ¿Dejarías que yo te… tocara? ―dijo muy despacio―¿De verdad?

― Se lo estoy pidiendo.―respondió ella.

― Pero eso es… Eso es algo de mucho, mucho peso, Sofía. Es algo avanzado y… T-tienes que estar segura, porque… Necesito tu entero y absoluto permiso para hacerlo.

― Le digo que se lo estoy pidiendo.―Sofía le miró a los ojos con seriedad. Le había costado demasiado decírselo como para que ahora él se andase con rodeos― Si no quiere entonces lo entiendo, pero…

― ¿SI NO QUIERO? ¿Pero cómo puedes siquiera pensar en…?―intentó calmarse para no intimidarla― Claro que quiero, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más. Pero… estoy asustado.

― ¿Asustado?

― Yo nunca he… dado placer a nadie antes. ¿Y si hago algo mal? Me moriría si sufres algún daño por mi culpa, Sofía.

― No, no. Esto no me hace daño. Sólo es…―volvió a colocarle la mano en el punto bajo la pelvis y la apretó un poco― ¿Ve? Así. No hay daño.

Cedric dejó su mano muerta y dejó que ella la moviese a su entera disposición. Él sólo observaba, casi rígido y absorto ante el contacto. Después de unos minutos pudo relajarse lo bastante como para intentar tomar las riendas de la situación.

Su niña había pedido su ayuda para una importantísima tarea y él no podía fallarla.  Él debía ser una figura de seguridad para ella en ese momento, debía ser valiente, debía complacerla.

Acomodó a la princesa en su regazo frente a él sosteniéndole la espalda firmemente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le levantó lentamente el camisón hasta las caderas. Contempló las pálidas piernas sin pelo y la ropa interior de fino algodón blanco con bordados de seda en forma de pequeñas flores moradas. Era una hermosa visión. Aunque tenía interés por descubrir lo que había debajo de la prenda, temía que ella se sintiese incómoda, por lo que se conformó con acariciar la suave tela y encontrar el pequeño montículo que requería ser atendido. Presionó con los dedos índice y corazón, suavemente y observó la reacción de ella. Sofía echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió ligeramente ante el contacto.

― Es ahí, Señor Cedric.―le informó con la voz teñida de placer.

Cedric se centró entonces. Su princesa tendría lo que deseara, él se encargaría de ello.

― Bien, mi amor, ahora quiero que te relajes y respires despacio. Eso es, despacito. Yo te voy a ayudar―Cedric comenzó a aplicar más presión con las yemas y a moverlas de arriba abajo, haciendo fricción contra el clítoris. Ella gimió de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza completamente en el hombro de él―. Así, ¿Así es como te gusta? Puedes hacer ruidos si quieres, nadie más va a oírte, mi princesa, no te preocupes. Sí, Sofía, disfruta. Estoy aquí para ti.

― Me gusta… ¡ah! ¡Me gusta mucho!

― Y a mí también, querida. Me encanta. Te amo tanto. Te adoro, Sofía. Tu Señor Cedric te adora. Mi preciosa princesa.

― ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ― Sofía gemía fuertemente mientras los dedos del mago aumentaban la velocidad de sus movimientos. ― ¡AHHH! ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC!

― Eso es. Eso es, pequeña. Suéltalo todo. Libérate. Tú puedes, Sofía, tú sabes hacerlo. Deshazte de placer con mis dedos.―susurró él contra su sien antes de empezar a repartir besos por la oreja y a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Cedric frotaba con fuerza, podía sentir la humedad que traspasaba la tela. En un momento de audacia deslizó tres dedos por un lateral de la prenda y tocó la carne blanda y suave que había debajo. Sofía gritó de placer aún más fuerte al sentirle de forma directa.

― ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC, SÍ!

― Aquí me tienes, mi niña. Aquí estoy. Grita, cariño. Chilla de placer mientras te toco.

Sofía chilló. Si Cedric no hubiese insonorizado la estancia mágicamente, el estruendo habría alertado a medio Castillo.

Después de eso, ella jadeaba, tomando oxígeno con avidez, y él supo que lo había logrado, había conseguido llevar a Sofía a un orgasmo. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella y de sí mismo que casi se le escapaban las lágrimas. Retiró sus dedos recubiertos de humedad y se los llevó a la boca  con afán para rescatar cualquier resto del fluido que pusiese haber quedado en ellos.

― ¿L… lo he hecho bien, Sofía?―preguntó después, necesitando de su confirmación.

Después de tomar el suficiente aire, la niña le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que tenía.

― Ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida.―respondió ella.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Oh, gracias! ―exclamó Cedric abrazándose a ella con furor. Ella rió.

― Gracias a usted, Señor Cedric. ¡Debería agradecérselo yo!

― De nada. Y gracias, por confiar en mí. Y sobretodo por dejarme tocarte. Eres… lo que más quiero, Sofía.

Ella le besó con dulzura en los labios.

― Vamos a la cama, Señor Cedric. Estoy cansada.


	7. Deseos irrefrenables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la Fiesta de la Cosecha y Sofía y Cedric van a disfrutarla a su manera.

#  CAPÍTULO 7: DESEOS IRREFRENABLES

― ¡Sofía! ¡¡Sofía!!

― ¿Qué pasa, Amber?

― ¿Has acertado con la decoración de las flores?      

―Sí, están perfectas.

― ¿La disposición de las gradas?

― Sí.

― ¿Han escogido bien a los músicos? ¿La iluminación? ¿El banquete?

― Sí, Amber. Ya está todo preparado, no te agobies más. Higo y Malaquita están esperándote en la tienda. Pero, por favor, sé paciente con ellos. Al fin y al cabo van a prestarnos su corona y queremos que sigan haciéndolo todos los años…

―Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, ser buena con los gnomos… Perdona, es que estoy acostumbrada a que todo salga como siempre y este es el primer año que no tengo la corona ya puesta…

― Todo va a salir bien. Vamos, ya empieza a llegar la gente.

La princesa rubia corrió hacia una tienda de tela detrás del escenario para prepararse.

La Fiesta de la Cosecha era esta noche, habría música, bailes y cantidad de comida. Sofía exhaló un suspiro de alivio al no tener que hacer ese año de Princesa de la Cosecha, la verdad era que a Amber se le daba mejor hacer de papel protagonista, o al menos le gustaba más hacerlo.

― Ven Sofía, ya están los primeros espectáculos.―le informó James desde las butacas reales.

Sofía se acercó a los asientos y pudo ver al mago real de pie junto a su silla, mirando distraídamente al cielo con las manos a la espalda. Al verle, la niña no pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Él se giró justo a tiempo para verla y sonrió disimuladamente por su parte, mirando hacia otro lado para que nadie lo notara.

― Señor Cedric, ¿va a acompañarnos este año? ―preguntó ella a una distancia adecuada para hablar con el hechicero de manera formal.

― Sí, Princesa Sofía. El Rey me ha ofrecido un asiento junto a las butacas de la realeza. No puedo rechazar tal invitación. Aunque por supuesto yo tengo asuntos más importantes que llevar a cabo en mi torre…

― Vamos, Señor Cedric. ¡Será divertido ver el espectáculo juntos! Y seguro que después puede hacer una actuación de magia para que todos se queden boquiabiertos.―sugirió Sofía.

― Hmmm, bueno, tengo alguna que otra cosa pensada… Pero necesitaría hablarlo con mi joven aprendiza para que pudiese ayudarme a realizarlo, claro.

― Por suerte para usted, su aprendiza soy yo. ―rió Sofía― Siéntese a mi lado y podremos hablar de nuestra actuación. ¿Verdad papá, que podemos sentarnos un poco apartados para que todo sea una sorpresa?

El Rey Roland detuvo su conversación con James y la Reina Miranda para entender por encima lo que le estaba pidiendo su hija y contestar pensarlo dos veces.

― Claro, ¿por qué no? Espero que preparéis algo realmente fantástico.

― ¡Con explosiones!―añadió James.

―Sí, algo así se nos ocurrirá.―dijo la niña sonriente mientras alejaba su silla convenientemente de las de su familia.

Con Cedric a su lado dieron comienzo los espectáculos musicales y actuaciones de la Fiesta de la Cosecha. Eran hermosos, coloridos y entretenidos, pero para Sofía no había nada más cautivador en ese momento que estar sentada tan cerca de su mago, en público pero totalmente ignorados por los demás, pudiendo compartir roces y caricias secretas, juntar casualmente las suelas de los zapatos e intercambiar breves pero intensas miradas de amor.

Sin embargo, Sofía no esperaba que su mago pudiera llegar más allá que todo aquello y cuando sintió su aliento cálido cerca de su oreja, la niña dio un respingo.

― ¿Y bien, princesa? ¿No va siendo hora de que empecemos a planear lo que vamos a hacer después?― susurró Cedric en voz baja.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí ¿qué tiene pensado?

― Hmmm… ¿Qué tal la pirotecnia que practicamos el mes pasado? La de los fuegos animados.

― Podemos hacer flores y vegetales. Para la ocasión.―sugirió ella.

― Bien pensado. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo?

― Sí. Y podemos añadir uno de colores para el suelo y las gradas.―Sofía sentía un agradable cosquilleo con la boca del mago tan cerca de su piel.― Señor Cedric, ¿puede seguir hablándome así al oído?

Cedric la miró confundido un momento, pero entonces sonrió con picardía y accedió de buena gana.

― Princesa, ¿acaso estás sintiendo deseos inapropiados hacia tu mago real cuando éste te susurra al oído?―La niña sonrió con timidez mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus mejillas brillaban en tono rojizo.―Vaya, vaya. Parece que he vuelto a subestimar tu audacia, pequeña, ¿te atreves a intentar seducir al Gran Cedric? Cuánto descaro…

Sofía, soltó una aguda risita que mitigó con su mano. Cedric entonces le puso la suya en la oreja para proteger sus próximas palabras de miradas indiscretas.

― ¿Acaso a la pequeña Sofía le gustaría que su mago le concediese una atracción especial, sólo para ella? Tal vez tenga algo reservado para esta noche… Pero por ahora debes ser paciente y contentarte con el sonido de mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?

La princesa entonces se giró para susurrar en su oreja.

― ¿Me da un adelanto?

― ¡Estás ansiosa! Cuánta impaciencia… ¿Es que quieres que pierda la cabeza aquí delante de todos?

― ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hace? ―preguntó ella, juguetona.

― Pues que te daría una lección por ser tan traviesa, princesa…―el mago se acercó aún más a ella, sus labios rozaban la concha de su oreja―Sofía, ¿sabes cuánto deseo besarte? ¿Lamer tu lengua con la mía? Te comería la boca enterita y no pararía ahí… Oh no.

― ¿Qué haría después?― Sofía se sentía su corazón acelerándose a toda prisa.

― Después seguiría por tu cuello, tus brazos, todos los rincones de tu piel expuesta, hasta que tu vestido se convirtiera en una molestia y entonces… tendría que deshacerme de él, claro.

Sofía sentía como si unas llamas envolvieran todo su cuerpo. Su entrepierna latía de placer con las palabras del mago.

― No sabes cuánto me gustaría desnudarte, princesa, para ver y probar y adorar cada parte de ti. Quiero saborearte entera, mi pequeña. Quiero tocarte y besarte hasta que caigas rendida de satisfacción. Quiero ponerte desnuda sobre mí y que frotes tu diminuto bulto de placer con el mío. El mío está grande, Sofía, siento que va a estallar de mis pantalones en cualquier momento.

― ¿Me dejará tocarlo? ―jadeó ella con un hilito de voz.

― ¿Qué si te dejaré? Oh… ¿Cómo me pides eso, niña? ¿Cómo siquiera me haces pensar en ello? Con lo que yo me esfuerzo por aguantar… ¿Es que no tienes piedad alguna con tu pobre mago? ¡Basta! He intentado ser razonable. He intentado contenerme contigo, pero ahora no tendrás escapatoria. No pienso darte elección, maldita sea. Voy a disfrutar de tu cuerpo a mi placer. Haré que me toques ¡oh, sí! Basta de cortesías, princesa. ¿Quieres que te demuestre mis fantasías más salvajes? Haré que me des placer con tus manos. ¡Hongos de Merlín! ¡Haré que me des placer con tu boca! Oh, tu pequeña y dulce boca, Sofía… y tu suave lengua lamiéndome… Maldición, no puedo más…   

 Sofía podía notar la agitada respiración de Cedric en su piel, y cuando sintió también la lengua del mago lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, la niña no pudo aguantar más y soltó un agudo gemido de placer que fue mitigado por los aplausos del pueblo de Enchancia ante la actuación de malabaristas que acababa de tener lugar.

Aquel estruendo les sacó de su vívida ensoñación entre jadeos, ambos respirando con dificultad y con las caras enrojecidas.

Cedric separó su rostro del de ella enseguida, y con increíble rapidez y sigilo agitó su varita sobre sí mismo antes de que nadie notara el estropicio en su ropa. Los mechones blancos de su flequillo estaban húmedos por el sudor y sus ojos aún brillaban con salvaje excitación cuando miraron a Sofía.

La niña no podía apartar sus ojos de él, totalmente aturdida con todo lo que había ocurrido. Reflexionando y procesando con cierta dificultad sus palabras, llegó a una conclusión que habría resultado obvia si no fuese por su inexperiencia: Él quería ser tocado. Ya no cabía ninguna duda.

Ella ya se lo había figurado, por la forma que Cedric tenía de tensarse y respirar agitadamente cada vez que ella le abrazaba o rozaba su entrepierna sin intención. Él solía apartarse rápidamente antes de aquella primera noche en su alcoba y, aunque desde entonces había aguantado más tiempo, siempre se zafaba tras un par de minutos.

Ella se había preocupado al principio, pensando que le molestaba de algún modo. Después había entendido que sus toques le provocaban excitación, como él lo llamaba, pero no había caído en la cuenta del ansia que él realmente sentía por ser tocado.

La forma en la que se había expresado hacía un momento fue suficiente para encenderla de una manera tan eficaz como una larga sesión de besos y frotamientos. Sofía había podido sentir el deseo que él contenía en su interior. Y había sido como fuego.

Y cuando él habló de su boca… ¿Él quería que ella hiciese algo con su boca? ¿Algo más que besarle? Ella quería averiguarlo. Si podía hacer algo por él, ella quería intentarlo. Parecía que él tenía muchas cosas en mente que ella tenía mucha curiosidad por probar.

Pero aquel no era el momento de preguntar, se dio cuenta porque Cedric la miraba con pánico escrito en sus ojos.

― Sofía, yo… N-no quería… Todo eso que he dicho… Por favor, por favor, olvídalo.―susurró él envuelto en un aura de vergüenza.

― ¿Por qué dice eso?

― Por favor, Sofía. No me hagas caso, lo he dicho sin pensar. No estaba pensando.

Sofía no entendía a qué venía ese comportamiento. ¿Tan avergonzado estaba? No había dicho nada horrible, a su parecer. Pero todas las preguntas que ella tenía tendrían que esperar, pues el mago permaneció el resto de las actuaciones callado y sin mirarla en ningún momento.  

Después de los espectáculos, Amber ofició la Fiesta de la Cosecha plantando una de las semillas mágicas de la Corona de Flores, y tras esto Cedric y Sofía crearon unos espectaculares fuegos artificiales que agradaron a todos. Por suerte nadie notó la torpe atmósfera que se respiraba entre ellos, pero la princesa no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

Tras la fiesta, Sofía agarró a su mago por la manga de la túnica para hacer que este se inclinase para oírla. Ella le susurró al oído y ambos se alejaron de la muchedumbre a un lugar apartado del jardín.

― Señor Cedric, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué está ignorándome de esa manera?

― Y-yo… No sé qué decir, princesa. Estoy demasiado avergonzado para mirarte a la cara en este momento.

― ¿Pero, por qué?

― ¡P-pues por todo lo que he dicho! Sofía, ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto? Por favor, dímelo, haré lo que haga falta. Pero te lo ruego, te lo imploro, no me odies. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa menos eso.

Cedric ocultaba su cara entre sus manos mientras hablaba y Sofía tuvo que agarrarle de los brazos para hacer que la mirara.

― Bien. Hay una cosa. Déjeme hacerlo.

― ¿Ha-hacer qué?

―Lo que ha dicho antes. Déjeme intentarlo.

―Pero de verdad que no sé de qué…―su expresión cambió radicalmente ante comprensión de lo que ella estaba diciendo― ¿¿¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?? No. NO. ABSOLUTA Y REMATADAMENTE NO. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Sofía frunció el ceño, molesta.

― Pues no pensé que le pareciese tan horrible después de las ganas que tenía antes.―replicó con los brazos en jarras.

― Una cosa es lo que yo quiera y otra la que me atrevería a esperar de ti. ¿Cómo me pides que me aproveche de ti de esa manera?

― ¿Me está diciendo que yo me aprovecho de usted, cuando…?

― ¡NO! ¡No! Sigo siendo yo el que se aprovecha, pero al menos, de esa manera, mi retorcida mente puede llegar a pensar que lo hago por ti… ¡AAARGGG!

―Es que lo hace por mí. Y por usted. Si a los dos nos gusta no tiene nada de malo. ¿Recuerda?

―Verás, me cuesta mucho convencerme a mí mismo de que esto que hacemos no tiene nada de malo, princesa. Mi perversión debe ser detenida en algún punto y el punto es ese. No te haré tocarme.

Sofía resopló. Claramente no podía razonar con él en este momento. Solo le quedaba una cosa por intentar.

―Señor Cedric, podemos ir a su torre, por favor.

― ¿Q-qué?

― Es que me gustaría mucho estar asolas con usted. Si es que aún quiere estar conmigo…

― Nada me gustaría más, pero… ¿A mi torre? ¿No prefieres ir a tu cuarto?

―No, porque quiero ver dónde duerme usted, Señor Cedric. Todavía no he visto su habitación y hace mucho ya que yo le enseñé a usted la mía.

Cedric lo sopesó pensativo y aclaró que tenía razón, era justo. Pero había algo en aquella mirada infantil, un brillo que despertó algún tipo de alarma dentro de él. ¿Qué tramaba?

― Bien. Pero asegúrate de que nadie vaya a echarte de menos, princesa.


	8. Prendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la fiesta, Cedric guía a Sofía hasta su guarida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece más que obvio que Cedric tiene algún tipo de fetiche con lo de "ser el rey". Imagino que estaréis de acuerdo.  
> Más smut incoming.

#  CAPÍTULO 8: PRENDAS

Una vez en el taller, Cedric le hizo un gesto a Sofía de no despertar a Wormwood que dormía en su estructura de madera, y la guió de la mano hasta su dormitorio.

Era un cuarto sencillo, como el resto de la torre del mago, salvo porque había sido decorado con un estilo más elegante.

La cama no era tan grande como la de Sofía, pero parecía cómoda y tenía cortinas púrpuras y verdes a juego con la alfombra y la colcha. Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros que no eran de magia, y había candelabros dorados iluminando la estancia. 

También había un sillón frente a la chimenea al fondo y cerca de ellos una mesa y una solitaria silla que hacían de comedor.

Mientras Sofía miraba alrededor, Cedric comenzó a agitar su varita por la habitación.

― Estoy insonorizando el dormitorio. Así Wormwood no podrá escuchar nada de lo que pase aquí. Créeme, es necesario.

Sofía se volvió hacia un objeto familiar en la estantería y se acercó a verlo. Era una caja de madera decorada a mano.

― Es el estuche que le regalé, así que lo guardaba aquí.

― Quería mantenerlo en lugar seguro. Y… me gusta verlo antes de dormir.

La princesa sonrió ante esto.

― Me alegro de que le gustase mi regalo.

― Y no es el único...―el mago señaló a una vitrina que mostraba un cojín de color violeta con un montón de rubíes encima dispuestos en forma de corazón.

― Son los rubíes que hice para preparar mi primer examen de magia. No sabía si usted había reparado en…

― ¿En que había un corazón de piedras preciosas en mi escritorio? Bueno, supe enseguida que no había sido obra de Wormwood…

― Y los guardó. ―los ojos de Sofía brillaban de emoción mientras miraba las gemas. Cedric abrazó a la princesa desde atrás.

― Mis sueños contigo comenzaron justo después de aquellos días en los que te convertiste en mi aprendiz. Puede que sea patético confesar que una niña de ocho años pudiese derretir mi corazón de esa manera, pero me prendé de ella más de lo que me atrevo a admitir.

― ¿Usted soñaba conmigo?

― ¡Oh! Tengo cuadernos mágicos completos relatando los sueños más… eh… especiales. Tenía que sacarlos de mi cabeza, no podía vivir el día a día pensando en hacerte aquellas cosas…―Cedric entonces se tapó la boca con las manos― ¡Oh no! Olvida eso. ¡Otra vez lo volví a hacer! ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

― Pasa que todo el tiempo estoy dándote más información de la que realmente quiero compartir. Eso pasa. Y algunos asuntos son privados. Muy privados.―dijo seriamente levantando un dedo de advertencia hacia ella.

― Está bien… No le forzaré a decirme nada que no quiera. Ni le preguntaré por los cuadernos tampoco.―dijo Sofía examinando las baldas en busca de algún tomo sospechoso.

El mago se interpuso entre ella y la estantería y obligó a Sofía a darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección opuesta. Estando tan cerca de la cama, ella la señaló.

― ¿Me puedo sentar?― al mago le sorprendió su formalismo.

― Ni lo preguntes. Es tuya.―contestó con un gesto cortés de su mano.

Sofía se sentó en la mullida superficie y se echó hacia atrás estirándose y haciendo un ruidito perezoso.

― ¡Me encantaaa…! ―exclamó sinceramente― ¡La colcha es tan suave! ¡Es genial!

― Es… por un hechizo que la hace más confortable.―dijo el mago, embelesándose por la forma en que la princesa se movía en su cama.

Sofía estaba en su cama, lo estaba de verdad. Esta vez no era ningún sueño, realmente había conseguido atraerla hasta su guarida como si ella fuera una curiosa mariposa y él una araña ansiosa de devorar su cuerpo atrapado en la tela. Y ella parecía más que contenta atrapada en la tela púrpura del edredón. Estaba pidiendo a gritos ser devorada por él.

“ _Cedric, relájate, te está ocurriendo de nuevo…_ ” se dijo el mago a sí mismo, respirando profundamente. Pero quedarse quieto mirando la erótica escena no era tampoco una opción, por lo que se acercó a ella y le quitó los zapatos con suma delicadeza.

― Así mejor, más cómoda. ¿Verdad, alteza?―dijo al terminar su tarea, sosteniendo aún un pequeño pie entre sus manos. La princesa soltó una fuerte risotada.

― ¡Cosquillas! ―fue todo lo que pudo decir entre risas.

Cedric sonrió y la cogió por los tobillos, uno en cada mano, atrayéndola hacia él, que se puso de rodillas frente a ella en la cama. La cara sonrojada y feliz de la niña era suficiente para llevarle al borde de la locura. Tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan llena de pura sensualidad. El hechicero acercó el diminuto pie a su boca y comenzó a besar ardientemente el empeine hasta el tobillo.

― ¡Señor Cedric! ―su nombre le sacó de su concentrada tarea y miró a la princesa, que sonreía extrañada ante su efusividad. Entonces ella le habló en tono travieso. ― Si usted me quita los zapatos entonces yo también puedo quitarle algo. ―La niña se incorporó un poco para agarrar la pajarita del mago y deshacer el lazo en su cuello antes de volver a tumbarse sosteniendo alegremente la cinta amarilla en sus manos― ¡La tengo! Ahora es mía.―proclamó entre risas.

― Así que la princesa quiere jugar… Bueno, pues ahora es mi turno. Tu tiara.

― ¿Eh?

― Entrégame tu tiara, Princesa Sofía.―ordenó él.

La niña se quitó la diadema real y se la entregó, confundida por su repentina seriedad. El mago la tomó impaciente y se la colocó ominosamente sobre la cabeza. Si le quedaba o no ridículo el femenino accesorio, ella no lo notó, sólo advirtió que se veía más imponente y que su actitud se había vuelto más regia… y oscura.

― Sí… Al fin… ¡Al fin me hice con la Corona! ¡Hahaha! Yo daré las órdenes ahora. Y tú tendrás que obedecer, princesa.

Sofía le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de hablar.

― ¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora es mi turno, igualmente, así que exijo que se quite la túnica, Señor Cedric.

― Hmp. Es Rey Cedric, para ti, pequeña insolente. ¡El Gran Rey Cedric! ¿Cómo te atreves a exigir que…?

― Oh, Señor Gran Rey _Sidric_. La túnica.

El mago exhaló un suspiro, derrotado.

― No se puede gobernar así. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta súbdita tan descarada…? ―se quejó mientras se desanudaba la túnica y salía de ella con exasperación, tirando la prenda al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar a la niña podía ver la apreciación en su rostro.

Sofía recorrió el delgado cuerpo con la mirada, no recordaba haberle visto anteriormente sin su túnica de mago. Cedric vestía un chaleco granate sobre la camisa verde y unos pantalones negros ajustados con calzas grises hasta las rodillas. Era una vestimenta elegante que había permanecido fuera de su vista hasta ahora.

― ¿Por qué oculta esa ropa tan bonita? Le queda estupenda. Podría mostrarla más a menudo en la corte.―declaró ella, haciéndole ruborizarse.

―Bueno… no es propio de un mago real vestirse de manera elegante. Un buen hechicero debe ser humilde ante su rey.

―Pues a mí me encanta. Además… ahora mismo usted es el Rey, ¿no es así? Puede vestir todo lo lujoso que quiera.―Cedric sonrió orgullosamente ante esto.

―Muy cierto. Tú, por otro lado, vas vestida de una manera inapropiada para demostrar humildad, querida. ¿Qué debería hacer con ese esplendoroso vestido que llevas?

Era el turno de Sofía para sonrojarse. Preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, esperando que él la desnudara, pero al notar su incomodidad Cedric desterró la idea de su mente.

―No, no, no. Tranquila, pequeña. Al fin y al cabo tú sigues siendo mi princesa y mereces todos los lujos que puedan sostenerse sobre tu piel. Pero aún tengo que retirarte algo de ropa… Es mi turno, ¿entiendes?

― Pero, si yo no tengo más…

― Las enaguas, querida. No, no te molestes. Yo mismo te las quitaré.

Antes de que ella pudiese sorprenderse, él deslizó las manos bajo el vestido morado y retiró la prenda del interior, escurriéndola por las piernas. Sofía sintió su corazón latiendo salvajemente ante la mirada hambrienta del mago.

Cedric acarició la tela una vez en sus manos, apreciando la exquisita manufacturación de los encajes.

―Hmmm. Encantador. Me encanta el acabado de seda… Digno de una princesa, ciertamente.

― Mi turno, majestad.―dijo Sofía. Cada vez se sentía con más confianza.― Su chaleco.

―Como ordene mi princesa…―el mago desabrochó los botones y se sacó el chaleco, que se unió a la túnica en el suelo. Sofía miró a su mago, que aún estaba totalmente vestido frente a ella.

― Oiga, este juego no es justo para nada. Usted aún lleva sus zapatos, sus calzas, sus pantalones, su camisa… y yo sólo….―Cedric la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

― ¡Ah, ah, ah! Nada de eso, princesa. Yo no inventé las reglas. Tú empezaste todo esto en primer lugar. Recuerda, culpa al juego, no al jugador.

― ¡Pero usted es el rey ahora! ¿No puede cambiar las reglas un poquito? Es un rey justo, ¿no es así? Oh, Gran _Sidric_.

― ¡CE-DRIC! Descarada… Está bien, tienes derecho a una prenda más, por cortesía de tu benevolente rey. Pero si vuelves a pronunciar mal mi nombre te advierto que…

―Hmmm…―Murmuró ella, pensativa, ignorando su discurso.― La camisa.

Él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo. Se sentía inseguro de exponer su piel desnuda delante de ella. Pero ante su mirada insistente comenzó a desabrochar con torpeza los botones de su camisa.

Sofía observaba atentamente cada parte de piel pálida que era revelada lentamente hasta que él desvistió su torso por completo, dejando solo los guantes marrones sin dedos que le cubrían hasta las muñecas.

El cuerpo de Cedric era delgado, blanco y fibroso. Apenas musculoso, pero firme en todas partes.

La princesa sonrió con apreciación y acarició sus pectorales con su mano, haciéndole encogerse con timidez ante el contacto.

― ¿T-todo a tu gusto, princesa?―preguntó con nerviosismo.

―Mucho. Es usted… bonito.

Cedric levantó una ceja ante su declaración.

― ¿Bonito? ¿Hablas de mí como si fuese alguna clase de animal de compañía?

― Más bien como una criatura exótica que nunca había visto antes. Realmente es muy bonito. Y... pálido.

― Sí, bueno, suelo evitar exponerme al sol, suele dejarme un enrojecimiento de lo más molesto…

― Me gustaría llevarle a nadar alguna vez. Podríamos ir a la playa que hay cerca del castillo.

― ¿Y exponer mi cuerpo en público? Ni hablar. No. Nunca. Ni lo menciones.

― Pero si es muy bon…

― Eres la única persona ante la que voy a desnudar, Sofía. No quiero ser el objeto de burlas del Castillo por más razones de las que ya hay.

Sofía resopló.

― Ya lo veremos.―replicó con picardía, ante lo cual Cedric se irguió de forma amenazante.

― ¿Con que esas tenemos, desvergonzada? No olvides que este es mi turno de elegir de qué prenda debería desprenderte ahora. Y creo que me he decidido…

El mago volvió a enterrar las manos bajo el vestido y subió por las piernas de la niña hasta alcanzar su meta. Después enganchó sus dedos en la pequeña prenda y tiró de ella para sí.

― Así que esta es tu ropa interior de gala… Fascinante… Una pieza de artesanía tan sublime debe proteger un tesoro único. Y… por lo que puedo notar… húmedo también―añadió sonriente, palpando la tela con las yemas de los dedos.

Sofía se alteró ante ese último comentario.

― Señor Cedric, espere. Yo… No sé por qué pasa esto. De verdad que no lo entiendo, yo no… Pero pasa todo el tiempo, cada vez más a menudo. Le juro que yo no hago nada, pero mis braguitas siempre acaban así…

Cedric la miró confuso por su reacción hasta que entendió lo que ocurría. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué mojaba su ropa interior. El mago la calmó tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

― Shhhh, Sofía, querida. No pasa nada. Esto es… perfectamente normal, ¿entiendes?

― ¿Lo es?

― Lo que te ocurre es que tu cuerpo se prepara cuando estás excitada. En tu interior se segrega un… néctar resbaloso. No debes alterarte.

― ¿Se prepara para qué?―preguntó curiosa.

―P-p-pues para ser… Eh… Tocado. Es más cómodo para ti si esa parte de tu cuerpo está recubierta de humedad. Es una zona sensible…

― ¿Entonces por eso cada vez que estoy cerca de usted mojo mi ropa interior? ¿Para que me toque?―dedujo ella.

Cedric se sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar con esa pregunta.

― ¡¡HONGOS DE MERLÍN!! ¡LAS COSAS QUE ME DICES!―gritó él con fogosidad, haciendo que Sofía se sobresaltara un poco. Entonces carraspeó, intentando relajarse― Ejem… S-sí, princesa. Eso tiene… ¡Buf! Tiene sentido. Y, por curiosidad, ¿desde cuándo te…? eh… ¿Desde cuándo te causa este efecto mi presencia? Si no te es molestia decirlo, claro…

― Creo que desde hace un par de años… ¿Aquel día que usted vino conmigo a la aldea y ayudamos a los campesinos con sus problemas? Creo que ese día fue cuando comenzó.

Cedric grabó a fuego aquella deliciosa información en su mente. Ese día… el día que él tuvo en su poder el Amuleto de Avalor… ella había tenido diez años en aquel entonces. Y ya había estado lista para él. Lista y lubricada para ser suya en cualquier momento que él la reclamara…

― ¡Oh, Sofía…! Si tan sólo me hubieses dicho esto antes…

― Señor Cedric, yo no sabía que… Bueno y ahora que lo pienso, si se lo hubiese dicho en ese entonces puede que hubiese muerto de un ataque al corazón. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en la le afectan estas cosas…

― Sí, tienes razón. Es lo más probable. El sólo pensarlo hace que me lata peligrosamente.

― Tengo una pregunta.

― Dígame, señorita.―concedió.

― ¿Su cuerpo también se prepara para ser tocado? Porque no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que en sus pantalones  hay algo que cambia de tamaño y que usted cuando acaba de tener uno de sus “accidentes” tiene que utilizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre su ropa.

Cedric la miró estupefacto durante varios segundos.

―Eres más observadora de lo que creía.―dijo finalmente.

― Bueno, usted ya debería saber eso, Señor Cedric. Pero sé que lo que digo acerca del tamaño es cierto, porque usted mismo me dijo durante el festival que…

― ¡Creí que había quedado claro que debes olvidar lo que te dije durante el festival!―exclamó él, más nervioso que molesto.

― De ninguna manera voy a olvidarme, Señor Cedric. Sólo déjeme aprender más cosas. ¿Por qué oculta tanta información de mí?

― ¡No tienes necesidad de saberlo todo aún!

― Pero yo quiero saber cómo puedo…

― Deberías estar más interesada tu propio placer que en el mío, princesa. A mí me basta con dártelo.―aseguró él, sonriendo con franqueza.

― Pues a mí me parece que le apetece mucho que yo le toque.

― Un apunte innecesario.―observó con desdén―Y obvio.

― ¿Y qué tal este?―Sofía le miró desafiante― Es mi turno, así que elijo que se quite los pantalones.

Cedric emitió un ruidito agudo desde la parte de atrás de su garganta.

― No es posible tanta vileza. Se supone que yo soy el malvado aquí. Pero tú… tú… ¡Eres perversa!

― Estoy esperando…―canturreó ella sin inmutarse.

Él gimió en disgusto, pero obedientemente se levantó de la cama  y comenzó a desabrochar su entrepierna de mala gana. Después liberó sus piernas de la prenda, habiendo tenido que quitar sus zapatos y calzas en primer lugar. No vio el punto en volvérselos a poner, por lo que se quedó de pie ante la cama sólo vestido con una tiara en la cabeza y calzones oscuros, cruzado de brazos en una rabieta infantil. Sofía le miraba fascinada, lo cual provocaba un rubor ardiente en la cara del mago.

―Vuelva conmigo, Señor Cedric. Quiero verle mejor. Por favor.―pidió la princesa con tal dulzura que el hechicero no fue capaz de denegárselo.

Una vez de rodillas de nuevo frente a ella, Cedric tragó saliva sonoramente al verla observar el bulto en sus calzones con increíble entusiasmo.

―Tres prendas en una, ¿estás contenta? ¿Te parece justo ahora?

―Bueno, ahora a mí me queda solamente una prenda.―señaló Sofía con un deje de timidez.―El amuleto no cuenta, así que ni pregunte.―añadió risueña.

― Mira la listilla, como yo fuera a intentar quitártelo. Por favor… ―comentó con ironía― Por lo que veo es mi turno. ¿Eh? Vaya, vaya… ―Cedric sonrió oscuramente.―Pero tú has sido una niña muy traviesa, Sofía. Y tú crees que yo me voy a dejar engañar de nuevo, pero no es así. No soy ningún tonto.

― ¿A qué se…?

― Pues me refiero a que tu pequeño juego no podrá ir más lejos, querida. Si yo no pido por tu vestido, tú no podrás pedir por mi ropa interior. Y da la casualidad de que para lo que tengo pensado hacer, tu vestido no me molesta en absoluto. ―Sofía le miró con interés cauteloso.―Oh, ¿quieres saber lo que haré? Bien, pues, primero… estos te han salido gratis.

El mago se quitó los guantes sin dedos con elegancia y sin perder el contacto visual con ella antes de deslizar sus manos  bajo el vestido y comenzar a recorrerle de nuevo las piernas, acariciando su piel con mayor dureza que las veces anteriores y parándose a agarrarle y palparle en ciertos lugares, como las pantorrillas y los muslos. Cuando llegó a los cachetes los apretó con fuerza y sonrió viciosamente al sentir la carne. Sofía le miraba y sentía su toque, embelesada y expectante.

― ¡Oh…! ¡Princesa…! Tan suave y tierna. Si supieras la cantidad de veces que he querido agarrar tu real trasero como ahora…―expresó estrujando los glúteos― Pero no temas, no pienso quedarme aquí. No, no, no. Hay mucho por explorar aquí, déjame que descubra.―subió por el interior de los muslos hasta el pubis― ¡Ah! ¡Suave! Toda tú es suave y sin pelo. Me impresiona cada vez. ¿Y qué habrá más abajo…?―sus dedos bajaron hacia la vulva― ¡Oh! Aquí está todo empapado, mi amor. Querías esto, ¿no es así? Desde que eras una pequeña y recién coronada princesita, querías que tu Señor Cedric te tocara. ¡Oh, qué suave está esto! ¡Es como terciopelo!

Sofía gimió sonoramente cuando los dedos del mago rozaron su clítoris con suavidad. Apretó fuertemente la cinta amarilla en una mano y con la otra agarraba el edredón.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¡Lo encontré! ¿Es tu bulto de placer? ¿Es esto lo que se muere por ser atendido? No te preocupes, mi niña, yo lo voy a cuidar, sabes que siempre lo hago...―Siguió acariciando el brote de carne, formando círculos con sus dedos y frotando con suavidad con una mano, mientras que la otra la liberó del vestido para acariciar el rostro enrojecido de la princesa.― ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta lo que te hace tu rey? Responde o pararé.

Sofía estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones como para poder concentrarse en formar palabras, pero consiguió emitir un leve “Sí”, que pareció satisfacer al mago por el momento.

― Buena chica. ¿Quién es la niñita más buena? La Princesa Sofía, por supuesto, que nunca hace ningún mal. ¿No es cierto? Que no causa problemas a las buenas gentes de Enchancia.―le dijo en tono azucarado, pero entonces lo cambió por uno más filoso a la vez que su toque se volvía más duro― Pues mira por dónde, hay un mago real que no piensa lo mismo, princesa. Porque llevas causándome problemas desde que llegaste al Castillo. ¡Problemas y erecciones! Provocándome allá donde vas, abrazándome a cada momento. ¿Te parece bonito excitar a tu mago todo el tiempo, verdad? ¡Mirad todos, qué torpe y divertido es Cedric cuando está duro como una piedra por culpa de la pequeña princesa!―bramó, haciéndola encogerse―Exijo una disculpa, alteza, por todas las humillaciones que he tenido que sufrir por tus encantos. ¡Pide perdón! ¡Ahora!―ordenó, mientras con la mano izquierda la sujetaba de la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

― Perd… ¡ah…! Señor…

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?―preguntó, divertido―No te he entendido, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más...

― ¡Perdóneme, Señor _Sidric_!―exclamó ella en un gemido, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa al final. Ante esto el mago pareció alterarse más todavía y sus dedos frotaron con mayor fuerza y rapidez la vulva de la niña.

― ¿Señor QUÉ? ¿Es que quieres que me vuelva loco, Sofía? ¿Quieres que me enfade contigo?

― ¡No, Señor _Sidric_!―respondió ella con una risita.

― Ya está. Se acabó. Necesitas una lección.―determinó él― Ninguna princesita de tres al cuarto va a reírse del Gran Cedric.

Con las mismas, se quitó la tiara y metió su cabeza bajo el vestido, desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

Cuando Sofía sintió su aliento allí abajo, emitió un chillido de placer y sorpresa.

Él rió ante el gritito, sus carcajadas rebotaban en las paredes de aquella pequeña cueva y la punta de su larga nariz acariciaba suavemente el bulto de placer, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer sus dedos.

― A ver si ahora te enteras de una vez por todas de quién soy yo, querida, y me nombras con propiedad. Dime, ¿Quién soy?―preguntó antes de empezar a lamer la carne tierna.

Podía saborearla, por fin. Era más deliciosa de lo que había fantaseado. Su olor y sabor eran suaves, la mezcla perfecta entre dulce, picante y salado. Tan sabroso le pareció que relamió el lugar entero con toda la longitud de su lengua. No era un largo recorrido para él, realmente.

Podía escucharla gemir y gritar y él sonreía contra ella mientras lamía su interior, aquello era como música celestial para sus oídos.

― ¡Señor Cedric! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor!

― ¡Sí, mi Sofía! ¡Grita! ¡Grita mi nombre! ¡Ruégame que siga!

― ¡Por favor! ¡Señor Cedric! ¡Por favor, no pare! ¡Ah!

― ¡No voy a parar, princesa! ¡Voy a darme un festín contigo! ¡Voy a lamerte entera! ¡Di que te gusta! ¡Dímelo! ¡Suplica! ¡Ruega por mi lengua, Sofía!

― ¡Más! ¡Más, por favor! ¡AHHH! ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC! 

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí, mi niña! ¡Eso es! Dame más de tu néctar. Quiero beber de ti, haz que salga más ambrosía de tu pequeño coño. ¡Dámela!

Cedric succionó con ansias el tierno bulto mientras sus manos la agarraban con fuerza de los muslos. Funcionó a la perfección y él lamió encantado el jugo nuevo que se deslizaba por el estrecho conducto. Apenas le cabía la lengua, pero él intentó hacerse paso entre las paredes de carne para alcanzar a beber todo lo que pudiese.

―¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, MAJESTAD! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!―Sofía explotó en un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido.

_“¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de…? ¿Majestad?”_

― Mi Gran Rey Cedric… ―dijo ella con un hilito de voz.

Aquello era demasiado para él. De todas las cosas sucias que podría haber querido escuchar de aquellos inocentes labios, esa simple elección de palabras era capaz de llevarle al borde de la locura. Tenía que correrse inmediatamente. No había tiempo de sutilezas.

Cedric salió de debajo de la tela morada, empapado de la humedad de ella y de su propio sudor, y con urgencia bajó sus calzones lo bastante para poder liberar de ellos su verga endurecida y a punto de explotar.

Sofía abrió los ojos como platos ante la visión. Nunca habría esperado algo así. Su mago tenía un enorme rollo de carne rojiza en su entrepierna, como el pulgar de un bebé gigante. Y bajo este había dos sacos de piel. La pelvis estaba cubierta de una mata de pequeños pelos duros y oscuros. Eso la sorprendió, porque ella no tenía ningún pelo en la entrepierna, por su parte.

Pero lo más fascinante para ella era ver al mago estremeciéndose de placer con cada impulso de su mano, que agarraba con fuerza rollo de carne y lo masajeaba en su longitud.

En su cara podía ver la misma mezcla de placer y desesperación que ella había sentido tantas veces gracias a él y la llenaba de felicidad poder verle de esa manera. Tan vulnerable, tan sincero… Era adorable. Lo amaba. Realmente, Cedric era la persona más mágica del planeta.

Los ojos llenos de ternura de la niña debajo de él le estaban llevando al borde, pero entonces una pequeña mano se acercó lo suficiente para rozar la punta humedecida y la sensación lo llevó al límite. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

― ¡AHHH! ¡SOFÍA! ¡MI SOFÍA!

Cedric sostuvo con fuerza su miembro entre sus manos mientras éste vibraba salvajemente, expulsando su propio néctar blanquecino sobre la mano y el vestido morado. Entonces miró a la niña entre jadeos, los ojos del mago estaban cargados de culpa.

― No… ¿Qué he hecho? Mi Sofía…

― ¡No pasa nada! ―la princesa alcanzó una varita de la mesilla de noche y la agitó sobre sí misma ejecutando un hechizo de limpieza― ¿Ve? Ya está. No ha habido ningún problema.

Cuando Sofía volvió a mirarle la entrepierna pudo apreciar que el rollo de carne se había deshinchado y perdido la mayor parte de su longitud y ahora colgaba en lugar de sostenerse por sí solo. El cuerpo masculino era extraño, pensó ella.

Cedric volvió a subirse los calzones al sentir la mirada escrutadora de la niña. Entonces suspiró pesadamente.

― No era mi intención que vieses esto. Yo sólo… Sólo quería complacerte a ti. Pero no soy capaz de aguantarme, Sofía. Me excitas demasiado. Sólo soy un mago de tercera, torpe y de gatillo fácil… ―enterró la cara en sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Sofía se incorporó enseguida para consolarle, retirando las manos de su rostro y besando los labios que quedaban a la vista. Cuando el mago la agarró por la cintura supo que había conseguido tranquilizarle y separó su rostro del de él con suavidad.

― Señor Cedric, me gustaría decirle una cosa.―el mago la miró expectante― No he sentido tanto placer nunca. Jamás en mi vida… Y quería darle las…―él la silenció entonces con la punta de sus dedos.

― Antes de que preguntes, sí, volveré a hacerlo. ¿Cuándo? Cada vez que tú me lo pidas y puede que más veces, porque has sido lo más increíble que he probado jamás y creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti, por lo que...  Bueno, quería que lo supieses porque en lugar de que me des las gracias necesito que me des tu permiso de volverlo hacer. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Princesa Sofía, te lo imploro.

Sofía rió ligeramente ante la petición. Cedric estaba postrado ante ella, con las manos entrelazadas en su ruego.

― Le doy mi permiso para hacerlo, pero con una condición.―el mago la miró con aprensión― Yo también quiero poder tocarle a usted. ¿De acuerdo?

― S-Sofía, n-no es necesario. D-de verdad.

― ¿Es que tiene miedo de que lo haga mal?

― No querida, lo que no quiero de ninguna manera es hacerte hacer cosas que no quieras hacer.

― Vale. Pero quiero hacerlo, así que… ¿Respetará mi decisión, Señor Cedric?

El mago lo sopesó por un momento.

Ella tenía razón. Estaba tan obsesionado por proteger la integridad de su pequeña que de algún modo que había dejado de lado sus deseos, diciéndose que eso era lo mejor para ella. Aquella no era manera de comportarse con la persona a la que más amaba y respetaba en el mundo. La había estado tratando como si ella no fuese capaz de llevar a cabo sus propias decisiones y se había ocultado de ella avergonzado, como un… No, como un niño no, porque la niña era ella y le daba mil vueltas en cuanto a madurez. Decir que su comportamiento había sido propio de un niño sería lo mismo que insultarla a ella.

Cedric exhaló un suspiro antes de hablar.

― Sí, Sofía. Y… tienes razón. Lo siento. Siento haberte ocultado cosas que querías saber, lo que debería haber hecho es enseñarte. Quiero que aprendas todo lo que quieras. Y quiero ser tu maestro en todo lo que pueda, si tú me dejas. A partir de ahora respetaré tus deseos y tus decisiones, mi amor.

La niña sonrió sonrojándose emocionada y le abrazó con fuerza. Los dos estuvieron entrelazados varios minutos, entonces ella habló.

― Entonces, dígame, Señor Cedric.  ¿Qué significa…“coño”?―preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. 

De la extrema vergüenza que sintió, Cedric sintió su cerebro recibir un cortocircuito y cayó en la cama desmayado.

Sofía miró al mago inconsciente ante ella. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a verle en ese estado, pues le ocurría a menudo cuando se sobreexcitaba.

― Empezamos bien… ―murmuró Sofía con desdén, cruzándose de brazos.


	9. Día de playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol, arena, voleibol... Y un mago con muy mal perder.

#  Capítulo 9: DÍA DE PLAYA

El verano había llegado a Enchancia y aquel era el momento en el que la Familia Real más aprovechaba la pequeña playa junto al bosque.

En la torre del mago el calor no era insoportable, pues había nubes mágicas de refrigeración flotando por la estancia, sin embargo, Cedric se sentía alicaído.

Sofía le había invitado a acompañarles a la playa y él se había negado rotundamente. Por mucho que él pudiese haber disfrutado de la experiencia a solas con ella, el hecho de que el resto de la realeza también fue a estar allí cambiaba las cosas.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, la más lógica y razonable. Si alguien llegara a sospechar de su relación él era hombre muerto. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

¿Y si ella estaba triste? Claramente la había entristecido la negativa. ¿Estaría decepcionada? A Sofía no le solían durar mucho los enfados… Probablemente se lo pasaría bien sin él. Se divertiría con sus padres y hermanos. Tal vez incluso se olvidaría de él,  un viejo mago aburrido que no sabe divertirse. Demasiado ocupado como para pasar el rato con ella al sol…

Cedric miró por la ventana hacia el cielo azul y suspiró. Entonces tomó una decisión. Si su princesa le quería allí con ella, él no la defraudaría.

La playa era íntima y privada, como un pequeño rincón de paraíso a una menos de hora de camino desde el castillo.

La arena brillaba blanca y dorada bajo los rayos del sol y el mar se balanceaba con las pequeñas olas, tan azul como el cielo.

El Rey y la Reina descansaban en unas tumbonas atendidos por un par de criados y Baileywick contemplaba unas gaviotas en el horizonte con un par de prismáticos. Todos vestían trajes de baño.

― Maldita sea…―murmuró Cedric.

Él era muy reticente a mostrarse a sí mismo ligero de ropa. Sofía era la única persona en la que confiaba lo bastante como para mostrar su cuerpo. Pero ante todo él no quería destacar, por lo que se conjuró un oscuro traje de baño que le cubría el torso y que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y las piernas desde la rodilla.

Al verle llegar, el rey Roland sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señas de que se acercase a ellos, él obedeció forzadamente.

― Cedric, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí! No te he visto pisar la playa desde que éramos niños, ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

― B-bueno, yo… He pensado que tal vez sería bueno cambiar de aires...

― Y tanto que sí, amigo. Coge una tumbona y échate al sol, será lo mejor que has probado en mucho tiempo, te lo garantizo. Muchacho, acércale una tumbona a Cedric.―ordenó a un criado cercano.

― No, no. No es necesario, majestad, yo lo haré.― Cedric se apresuró a coger la silla y la abrió sobre la arena con cierta dificultad bajo la sombrilla más alejada de la del rey y la reina.― No quisiera importunar a sus majestades… ―se excusó. Roland sonrió, asintió conforme y retomó su conversación con Miranda, dejando a Cedric a su aire.

El mago se tumbó y se colocó unas lentes oscuras para proteger sus ojos del sol. Después de un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se giró hacia un criado que pasaba por su lado.

― ¿Dónde están los jóvenes príncipes?―preguntó intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

― Sus altezas reales se encuentran jugando por los alrededores.―contestó el sirviente mientras le ponía en la mano una copa de coctel tropical y se alejaba con una reverencia.

Cedric se acomodó en la tumbona y sorbió de la pajita. Aquello no estaba tan mal, después de todo. El sonido de las olas, la suave brisa marina, el sabor dulce de su bebida… Nada mal, ciertamente.

Y cuando mejor creía que estaba, el mago vislumbró ante sus ojos, como a cámara lenta, una silueta de ensueño corriendo por la orilla.

Sofía vestía un bañador morado con volantes en la cintura a modo de falda que le tapaba los glúteos, pero que dejaba sus brillantes piernas al descubierto, así como sus brazos y hombros y gran parte de su escote. La prenda más reveladora con la que él le había visto jamás.

El mago tuvo que levantar sus lentes para asegurarse de poder captar enteramente el maravilloso espectáculo que se le ofrecía. Sus ojos recorrieron hambrientos todo rincón de la piel expuesta antes de poder recobrar la compostura y disimular su deseo delante de la familia real.

Había valido la pena venir aunque sólo fuese por esa visión, su princesa era como un regalo caído del Cielo. Y cuando ella le vio y se le iluminó el precioso rostro en una sonrisa perfecta, él tuvo que cruzarse de piernas para disimular su erección.

― ¡Señor Cedric! ¡Ha venido! ―dijo mientras corría para acercarse a él.

― Sí, bueno… Ya que me habías invitado me dije ¿por qué no? Un poco de sol no hace daño a nadie…

Ella soltó una risa cantarina de las que le derretían el alma y pensó que podía ponerse a babear por ella allí mismo, delante de toda su familia.

― Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. ―le dijo con sinceridad, luego se fijó en su atuendo― ¡Señor Cedric, nunca creí que le vería en bañador! ¿Qué opina del mío, le gusta?

― Ah… ―Él sabía que no debía decir lo que pensaba. Al menos no todo lo que pensaba.― Te queda bien.―Aquello no era sino un eufemismo y ella debió notarlo porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente ante el comentario.

Cedric se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado obvio y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien le veía de manera acusadora, sin embargo, nadie prestaba la menor atención al hecho de que el mago se estaba comiendo a la princesa con los ojos.  

― ¡Sofía! ¡Vamos a echar un partido! ― gritó entonces James con gran balón de playa bajo el brazo, sorprendiendo a ambos.

― ¡Yo voy en tu equipo, Sofía! ― exclamó Amber, volviéndose después hacia su hermano― Vamos a darte una paliza.

― ¡Dos contra uno no vale! ¡Le diré a papá que vaya conmigo! ¡Papá! ¡Papá, ven a jugar!

Pero el rey y la reina estaban ocupados en otros asuntos en ese momento, dedicándose carantoñas y otras muestras de afecto que hicieron al príncipe retirarse de su lado asqueado.

― No creo que papá quiera venir…―dijo.

Sofía se volvió hacia Cedric y le tomó de la mano provocándole un respingo.

― ¿Por qué no juega usted con nosotros, Señor Cedric? Puede ir en el equipo de James. ¡Por favor!

― ¿Q-qué? ¿Jugar? Pero yo no sé cómo se…―Amber le interrumpió con una carcajada.

― Sofía, no creo que Cedric sea capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo. Él no está acostumbrado a participar en… nada que requiera esfuerzo físico. ― dijo ella con desdén― Sin ofender.―añadió dedicándole una falsa sonrisa al hechicero.

― ¿¡Que no puedo qué!? ― Cedric se incorporó quitándose las gafas de sol, revelando una mirada fulminante.― Tal vez haya querido ahorraros una derrota aplastante, princesa. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no me importaría en absoluto verte perder.

― Uh… ¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Realmente crees que tienes la estamina suficiente como para ganarnos a Sofía y a mí?

Él se levantó de la tumbona y, seguido por Sofía caminó altivamente hasta los niños de cabello rubio.

― Que comience el juego.― dijo él seriamente.

Amber sonrió con malicia. Sofía y James compartieron una mirada de soslayo.

Los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde los criados habían preparado una red y se colocaron en sus respectivos campos.

― Discúlpame, princesa Sofía, pero no tendréis ninguna oportunidad.― aseguró el mago.

― ¡Bien dicho, Cedric!― exclamó James a su lado.

― Eso ya lo veremos.― respondió Sofía, sonriendo desafiante― Cuando quieras, Amber.

― ¡Vais a tragar polvo! ¡Allá va!

Amber hizo su saque y el juego comenzó, el balón estaba en el aire.

Los niños y el mago hacían lo posible para que la pelota no cayera en su campo, corrían, saltaban y hacían pases y remates. Después de un montón de toques al balón, Sofía consiguió golpearlo contra el campo de los chicos y Amber gritó de alegría.

― ¡Sí! ¡Uh! ¿Qué os ha parecido?― exclamó, con una actitud mucho menos elegante que la que solía mostrar. 

― ¡Ahora vais a ver!―respondió James, sacando.

El juego se prolongó bastante. Aunque el equipo masculino logró ganar algún punto, la mayoría de éstos iban para las princesas.

Cedric apretó los dientes furioso. No era posible que unas niñas pudieran ganarle en un juego como aquel. Él no podía estar cansándose antes que ellas, ¿verdad? No era posible. Él no era ningún viejo, sólo tenía treinta y tantos… ¿Y qué pensaría Sofía si no le veía capaz de hacer algo tan simple como ganar un partido de voleibol? ¿Pensaría que no podía seguir su ritmo? Se daría cuenta de sus diferencias y entonces…

“ _Lo siento, Señor Cedric. Usted es demasiado mayor para mí_.”

― ¡NOOOOO!―gritó él, golpeando el suelo con los puños.

La escena en su cabeza le había enervado tanto que no pudo evitar gritar en voz alta.

― Tranquilo, Cedric. Aún no hemos perdido. ―le dijo James, sorprendido por su reacción.

El mago levantó la cabeza revelando una mirada cargada de furia bajo el flequillo plateado cubierto de arena. 

― No, príncipe. No perderemos.

Y cogiendo su varita la agitó hacia el balón mientras nadie más miraba.

― Lo siento, Sofía.―murmuró para sí.

En los turnos siguientes, por mucho que las chicas se esforzaban en marcar, la pelota se les escaba de las manos en cada ocasión, haciéndoles resbalar y caer torpemente.

Cedric tenía que disimular lo mucho que le complacía ver a la princesa más joven rebozada en la arena con su pequeño y ajustado bañador que se agarraba a sus glúteos como una segunda piel de color violeta.

Sofía no entendía cómo de repente el juego se había vuelto tan difícil, era casi como si la pelota las estuviese haciendo perder a propósito…

― Un momento...―murmuró pensativa mirando a Cedric, que en ese momento chocaba las palmas con James, victorioso. Frunciendo el ceño con suspicacia, se dirigió a Amber.

― ¿Cómo vamos?

― Empatamos con ellos, por ahora.

― Terminemos el partido.―dijo Sofía.― Diles que todo se juega ahora.

― ¿Qué? Pero…

― Hazme caso.

― De acuerdo.― Amber se acercó a la red para hablar con sus rivales.― ¡Eh! Todo o nada, chicos. Este desempate decidirá el partido.

― ¿Y realmente crees que tenéis alguna posibilidad?―preguntó Cedric maliciosamente.

― ¡Já! Pues más de las que tenéis vosotros, tirillas.

En medio de la discusión, nadie prestaba atención a Sofía, por lo que esta aprovechó para coger su varita bajo su toalla y agitarla hacia la pelota mientras susurraba el hechizo que servía para cancelar encantamientos. Luego volvió a su posición sin que nadie hubiese notado su ausencia.

― Bueno, qué. ¿Empezamos? ―sugirió aparentando inocencia.

El mago le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente y sacó la pelota con gracilidad. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Amber se la devolviese con tanta fuerza y si no fuese por los reflejos de James, le habría dado en las narices. Sofía la recibió con sus antebrazos y Amber hizo otro remate. Esta vez, ni el príncipe ni el mago pudieron darle a la pelota, que golpeó en su campo irremediablemente.

Las princesas habían ganado.

Sofía y Amber bailoteaban, felices y victoriosas. James se acercó a ellas cabizbajo, pero les ofreció un apretón de manos a sus hermanas y las felicitó.

Cedric sentía ganas de llorar de rabia. Era estúpido, infantil y se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como se sentía. La frustración de la derrota no era algo ligero para él, que había sufrido tamaño complejo de inferioridad desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se sentía un perdedor, un inútil, un patético despojo humano que no era digno de nada, ni mucho menos del ángel que en ese momento se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Buen partido, Señor Cedric.

Él ocultó de inmediato su mirada de ella, no queriendo que notara el enrojecimiento en sus ojos. Sin embargo, su voz quebradiza le traicionó.

― Buen partido, Sofía. Supongo que… No estaba a la altura, al fin y al cabo.―dijo, dándose la vuelta casualmente para mirar al horizonte.

Pero la niña veía más allá. A ella no podía engañarla. Su mago estaba muy, muy triste. Ese juego le había importado tanto como para hacer trampas, era algo serio para él. Y aunque no podía llegar a comprender en qué residía su importancia, lo único que le quería en ese momento era hacerle sonreír como fuese.

― La verdad es que… Tenía miedo de que me ganara y pensase que soy una torpe.

  Él se giró hacia ella incrédulo.

― ¿Torpe? ¿Tú?

― Sí, es que… bueno, supongo que quería quedar bien delante de usted, así que me he esforzado bastante más que de costumbre. Como vi que usted apenas tenía que sudar para superarme, me sentí un poco tonta. Supongo que Amber y yo hemos tenido suerte al final…

― Nada de eso.―le interrumpió seriamente.―Sofía, yo… ―suspiró con pesar― Yo truqué el balón con mi magia. Lo lamento mucho. Sólo quería demostrar que era digno de ti, de estar con alguien jovial y activo, como tú. Pero no lo soy, ni siquiera pude ganarte con un balón encantado.

El mago se tapó los ojos con una mano, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

― Señor Cedric, yo desencanté el balón antes del último juego. Y quiero que sepa que… para mí tampoco es fácil que usted sea siempre el mejor en todo.

Aquel comentario le dejó anonadado.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― Usted es más mayor, más sabio, más listo, sabe más cosas, más magia, ha vivido más. Puede hablar de cualquier tema, hacer pociones avanzadas… Hasta  parece que conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo.―aquello le valió un rubor en las mejillas― Y yo no sé nada. Me da incluso vergüenza hablar con usted a veces porque creo que va a pensar que no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos. Saco dieces en la escuela y aun así me siento ridículamente pequeña a su lado en cuanto a inteligencia. Bueno, y en cuanto a lo demás también. Pienso todo el tiempo que preferiría estar con alguien más como usted, con un cuerpo que le guste de verdad.―la princesa se llevó las manos a la superficie lisa que era su pecho.― Pero, después vuelvo a mis cabales y me doy cuenta de que todos esos miedos y complejos solo sirven para molestarme y causarme dudas sin fundamento. Yo sé que usted me quiere como soy, me lo ha dicho y yo confío en usted. Así que usted confíe en mí: No le cambiaría por nadie. Y me alegro de que no juegue tan bien como yo al voleibol.

Su discurso le dejó sin palabras.

¿Cómo era posible que esa niña se pensase menos inteligente que él? No tenía lógica.

Ella era la persona más brillante que se había cruzado jamás en su camino. Diablos, probablemente era la persona más madura que había conocido y ni siquiera había pasado la pubertad. No podría alcanzar nunca su nivel, mucho menos cuando se convirtiese en una adulta. ¿En serio se le había pasado por la cabeza que él podría desear a cualquier otra que no fuese ella? ¿Y tenía complejo porque aún no tenía un cuerpo de mujer? ¡Hongos de Merlín! ¿cómo iban a crecerle aún los pechos? Tenía doce años, por el amor del Cielo. Su cuerpo era perfecto ahora y lo sería cuando se hiciese adulta.

Maldición, quería gritarla por decir aquellas estupideces. Y abrazarla. Y besarla. Y no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque seguían en una playa rodeados por toda su familia. Sólo le quedaba coger aire y responder a un volumen normal tirando a bajo.

― Perdona. Perdona y te amo. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Y no sé qué ha podido llevarte a pensar que yo te supero en algo, pero ahora no es el momento para discutirlo. Por favor, acabemos esto antes de que me abalance sobre ti y consiga que me decapiten.    

Sofía sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para ir con Amber y James, que estaban a unos metros de ellos discutiendo acerca de quién merecía más la victoria.

― Asúmelo, James. Hace años que no eres el número uno en los deportes. Sabes que te puedo superar en lo que sea con el mínimo esfuerzo.

― Tienes más ego que tiaras, Amber. Y que sepas que un simple punto de desempate en un partido de voleibol no prueba que seas la mejor en todo.

― No, por supuesto. Prueba que soy mejor que tú en voleibol. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres probar otro juego?―desafió la princesa con las manos en las caderas.

― ¿Y por qué no nos dejamos ya de juegos competitivos?―sugirió Sofía acercándose.― Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para divertirnos, estoy cansada de intentar quedar por encima.

― ¡Al fin alguien que tiene algo de sentido de la diversión! Gracias, Sofía.―expresó James.― Y hablando de eso… supongo que alguien merece una disculpa, ¿no crees, Amber?―La chica rubia le miró sin comprender.―Cedric ha jugado estupendamente. Que hayamos perdido no significa que no pueda seguirnos el ritmo.―aclaró.

Cedric entonces se puso tenso y levantó las manos en señal de que no era necesaria ninguna disculpa.

― ¡Ah! Sí... Eso...―Amber rió.― Es verdad, perdona por decir esas cosas, Cedric, sólo quería provocarte un poco para avivar el espíritu competitivo.

― N-no hay nada de qué disculparse, alteza. ―dijo, con más ceremonia de la que normalmente utilizaba para hablar con los pequeños príncipes.

Ya no eran tan pequeños, pensó él. Los gemelos de pelo dorado le sacaban a Sofía casi dos años. Aquellos mocosos se habían convertido en adolescentes sin que él apenas reparase en aquello. Tal vez debería hablarles con más respeto a partir de ahora si no quería meterse en problemas por cometer desacato hacia la realeza…

Pero James le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando cogió a su hermana gemela por los hombros y le hizo una llave zancadilla que la hizo caer al suelo.

― ¡James!

― ¡Jajaja! ¡Pierde el último que llegue al agua!―exclamó el príncipe corriendo hacia la orilla.

― ¡Te voy a matar! ― gritó Amber hecha una furia cubierta de arena, corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad.

Sofía miró a Cedric, que parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar con la situación y le sorprendió con un empujón que le tiró al suelo. Luego rió mientras se giraba para empezar a correr.

El mago reaccionó con esto, siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerla por un tobillo y hacerla tropezar antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

― ¿Creías que podías burlarme con sólo eso, princesita? ―le susurró y saltó dejándola atrás mientras corría hacia el agua.

Sofía frunció el ceño ante su fracaso y se puso a correr tras de él, intentando no quedarse atrás.

Las lentes de los prismáticos de Baileywick les seguían sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese darse cuenta.

El mayordomo no estaba en absoluto sorprendido con el comportamiento asilvestrado de los más jóvenes, pero ver a Cedric formando parte del grupo tan fácilmente le intrigaba. Era como uno más.  No recordaba haberle visto jugando y divirtiéndose con tanta soltura de adolescente, ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto con amigos.

Estaría conmovido por la escena si no fuese porque no le llegaba a gustar la forma en la que el mago real se tomaba tantas confianzas con los jóvenes príncipes. Sobretodo con la princesa menor. Había algo en su forma de actuar que transmitía una excesiva familiaridad, como si estuviese acostumbrado al contacto físico con ella.

En ese momento le estaba viendo coger a la niña por la cintura y dar vueltas con ella en el aire. Si no fuese por la corta edad de ella se les podría haber confundido por una feliz pareja de enamorados.

No había recato en sus acciones, no había titubeos ni vergüenza. ¿Por qué se sentía Cedric tan cómodo intimando con la princesa de aquella manera? Y más una persona tan poco sociable como él.

Baileywick no estaba ciego, de hecho era muy observador. Había reparado en el sentimiento de admiración inexplicable que la princesa mostraba hacia el mago desde el momento en que llegó al castillo y que, pese a las constantes muestras que evidenciaban que aquel tipo era un completo patán, ella siempre se ponía de su lado, defendiéndole incondicionalmente.

No había nada que él hubiese podido hacer al respecto, ella era la princesa, podía tomarse las confianzas que deseara con el servicio. Sin embargo no estaba conforme con que Cedric hiciese lo mismo con ella.

No era que realmente le preocupase la naturaleza de su relación, al menos no de forma seria. Después de todo, Baileywick estaba seguro de que Cedric podía ser un mago patoso, inseguro y por lo general  un completo perdedor, pero no era ningún monstruo capaz de aprovecharse de una niña inocente. Y desde luego no sería capaz de causar ningún daño a Sofía, quien era sabida por todos como su única y mejor amiga.

No, Cedric sería muchas cosas, pero no era alguien despiadado. Tan sólo era alguien que no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar apropiadamente de su juventud y que lo compensaba ahora.

Pero sí que era cierto que él, como mayordomo real, tenía la responsabilidad de recordarle hasta qué punto podía llevar su comportamiento confiado sin que llegase a resultar inapropiado. Tendría que tener una charla con él, más tarde.

El hombre sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió su atención a las gaviotas que pescaban en el horizonte.


	10. La cueva de las maravillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James propone una carrera hacia la cueva y Cedric no va a dejar ganar a la pequeña sirenita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una palabra: Tentáculos  
> Más smut, evidentemente.

#  CAPÍTULO 10: LA CUEVA DE LAS MARAVILLAS

En el agua, los príncipes y el mago flotaban y chapoteaban alegremente en el agua del mar. James les intentaba hacer aguadillas a todos en cada ocasión que se le presentaba y los demás huían de él cada vez que le veían acercarse con malas intenciones. Pronto Amber también se unió al juego. Al único que tenían más problemas para hundir era a Cedric, que era mucho más alto que ellos, pero con la ayuda de Sofía los tres consiguieron  meter su cabeza en el agua.

Sofía reía a carcajadas, estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de su tiempo con Cedric a la vez que se divertía con sus hermanos. Le encantaba que él hubiese sido incluido en el grupo tan fácilmente y el hecho de que Amber, a la que en un principio imaginó reticente a aceptarle como uno más, hubiese sido la primera en intentar hacerle aguadillas, le resultaba divertidísimo.

Como venganza, el hechicero conjuró el agua para que les salpicase como si se tratasen de proyectiles y ellos tuvieron que cubrirse con las manos para protegerse.

― Tiempo, tiempo.―pidió James a gritos, haciendo que Cedric detuviese su ataque― Hagamos una cosa. Un desafío.

― ¿Otro? ―preguntó Sofía.

― Sí, pero esta vez, quien gane se llevará un premio.―explicó el príncipe, ganándose la atención de su hermana gemela inmediatamente.

― ¿Es una tiara?―preguntó emocionada.

― Hmmm, podría ser… No lo diré. Pero es un premio, y está en esa cueva.―dijo señalando mar adentro, donde se distinguía una formación rocosa al horizonte.― Yo propongo que sigamos con los mismos equipos de antes y el que llegue primero y consiga encontrar el premio llevará la victoria para su compañero.

― Eso está muy lejos, James. No podemos nadar tanto.

― Oh… ¿os echáis atrás? ¿Tú qué dices, Sofía?

La niña miró hacia las rocas y sonrió con suficiencia.

― No está tan lejos. Amber, creo que podemos ganar.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Entonces trato hecho? ―preguntó el príncipe.

― Hecho―aceptó Sofía.

James entonces comenzó a reír mirándose con Cedric como dos cómplices en un crimen.

― Estáis servidas, chicas. ¡Tengo un mago en mi equipo! ¡Bum! ¿Cómo os quedáis? ¡Cedric, dispara!

― Mejor suerte la próxima, vez, altezas.―dijo el mago con malicia. Y agitando su varita conjuró unas aletas de buceo en sus pies y en los de James y los dos nadaron con rapidez hacia las rocas, dejando atrás a las princesas.

Sofía sonrió.

― Amber, prepárate. ―le dijo a su hermana y tocando su amuleto formuló su deseo ― Quiero ser una sirena.

Inmediatamente la magia hizo su efecto y sus piernas se transformaron en una cola de sirena de color violeta, dejando a Amber boquiabierta.

― ¡Toma ya! ¡Tengo la hermana más molona del mundo! ―exclamó subiéndose a su espalda.

― ¡Coge aire y agárrate!― dijo la princesa sirena antes de emprender su carrera bajo el agua.

Iban a toda velocidad, las aletas de Sofía eran mucho más eficaces que las que Cedric había conjurado y pronto se cruzaron con sus rivales en el camino.

― ¡Ahí os quedáis, tortugas!― gritó Amber.

― ¿Cómo rayos han…? ―James contempló impresionado a la sirena que era su hermana adelantándole a él y a Cedric, pese a que ellos ya iban muy deprisa.

Al verla, el mago cerró los puños con fuerza.

― El amuleto… ― murmuró oscuramente.

Pareciese que parte de su antiguo instinto de apoderarse de la joya hubiese vuelto a él, ver a la princesa haciendo uso de los infinitos poderes del Amuleto de Avalor le provocaba una sensación de furia muy dentro de su ser.

― No te escaparás, princesa… ¡No puedes escapar de mí! ―exclamó fuera de sí, usando su varita en sí mismo para transformarse.

Pronto, James estaba delante de una especie de pulpo dinosaurio de color púrpura que compartía con el mago el mismo pelo negro con el extraño flequillo albino.  

― ¿Cedric? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó el príncipe, cada vez más sorprendido.

― Vamos, alteza. Tenemos unas princesas que cazar…

Sofía y Amber acababan de llegar a las rocas, cerca de la entrada a la cueva. El pasadizo era oscuro y siniestro y a la princesa rubia no le gustaba un pelo.

― Sofía, ―comenzó Amber― Tal vez sea mejor si yo me quedo aquí… para avisarte por si aparecen. ¿Qué te parece? Tú mientras puedes encontrar el premio.

― Está bien.―respondió la menor, no teniendo ningún problema de introducirse ella sola en la cavidad.

Desde no muy lejos, detrás de una roca, James y Cedric las observaban y trazaron un plan. El príncipe distraería a su gemela, mientras el mago seguiría a la niña hasta el interior de la cueva y se haría con el premio antes que ella.

Mientras el chaval cumplía su parte, el hombre pulpo se entró a la cueva con sigilo, ocultándose bajo el agua y entre las sombras con su oscuro semblante. Sólo le delataban sus ojos, que relucían con un brillo amenazador.

Allí la vio, nadando por la cala de agua que cubría la mayor parte del interior de la cueva. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba en el agua, murmuró a su amuleto para que la hiciese humana de nuevo y así poder buscar por las rocas en mayor profundidad. Pero antes de que la niña pudiese pensar en salir del agua, la enorme sombra púrpura que era Cedric surgió detrás de ella desde las profundidades.

Sofía lo contempló con horror. No podía ser, debía estar soñando. Era aquel monstruo marino contra quien se había enfrentado hacía ya tantos años, cuando visitó por primera vez la ensenada Merroway.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que la Princesa Pececita ha perdido sus aletas…

Su primera reacción fue chillar, pero el enorme pulpo le silenció la boca con uno de sus tentáculos.

―Shhh… No querrás asustar a los demás, ¿verdad?

Cedric usó el resto de sus tentáculos para inmovilizarla de pies y manos y la presionó ligeramente contra la pared de la cueva. Ella forcejeaba más de lo que él se había esperado que hiciese, parecía realmente nerviosa. Tal vez le había dado un susto más grande del que había pretendido, pensó él.

― Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré que hables siempre que no grites, ¿de acuerdo? ―retiró el tentáculo de su boca― A ver, ¿qué pasa?.

Sofía cogió aire, pero se abstuvo de gritar, pues él le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Si Amber y James entraran a la cueva, puede que ese monstruo les hiciese algún daño. Tal vez pudiera ganar tiempo hasta que llegara Cedric y la ayudase a escapar.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?―le preguntó, intentando conservar la calma.

La pregunta pareció extrañarle y giró la cabeza en confusión.

― Supongo que lo mismo que tú, buscar un tesoro. Aunque…―dijo, acercando su enorme rostro a la niña―parece que he encontrado uno mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Sofía se tensó de inmediato, conocía aquella expresión, aquel brillo en los ojos del monstruo. Era deseo.

―¡¡Señor Cedr-...!! ―el pulpo volvió a silenciarla.

― ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar, querida? ―la niña se retorcía en su agarre―¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Tanto te disgusta mi aspecto? No todos podemos convertirnos en criaturas marinas perfectas con la ayuda de amuletos todopoderosos.―comentó él de buen humor, deslizando un tentáculo por su torso hasta llegar a tocar la joya. Pero entonces prestó más atención a los ojos llenos de terror de la niña, que estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.― ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué te ocurre? Sofía, por favor, tranquilízate.

De inmediato, la liberó depositándola cuidadosamente sobre una roca. Ella comenzó a echarse hacia atrás con temor.

― No quería asustarte de esa manera. Sofía, mi amor, ¿por qué te apartas así?

Sofía le miró sin comprender. ¿Acababa de llamarla su amor? ¿Aquel monstruo marino que una vez había estado a punto de hacerla desaparecer la estaba hablando de esa manera? Entonces una loca idea la golpeó.

― ¿S-señor Cedric? ¿E-es usted?

― Pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién iba a ser si no? Sólo es un hechizo de trasformación. La verdad es que no está muy perfeccionado, sólo he llegado a usarlo una vez hace algunos años, cuando… ―de repente se quedó congelado ante el recuerdo completo de la situación. ― Oh, no…

Él nunca había llegado a hablarle de aquello. Y era algo que hubiese preferido seguir ocultando.

― ¿Usted? El monstruo marino que quería robarle la peineta a Oona… ¿Era usted?

El pulpo Cedric tenía la boca abierta, pero no conseguía articular palabra, sólo la miraba con ojos culpables.

― Yo… y-yo… Sofía… Sabes que yo nunca te haría ningún daño, ¿verdad?

― ¡Encarceló a mi amiga! ¡Intentó hacerme desaparecer! ―acusó la princesa, enfadada.

― ¡Sólo la mantenía cautiva hasta encontrar la manera de hacerme con la peineta! Y desde luego que el hechizo que te lancé no iba a hacerte desaparecer, sólo te devolvería al barco con tu familia, al mismo lugar al que fue a parar la jaula.

― ¡¿Pero cómo puede haber sido capaz de…?!

― Como si no me hubieses visto hacer cosas peores…―dijo él cruzándose de brazos con sus tentáculos con desdén y Sofía le dedicó una mirada fulminante con el ceño fruncido.

Cedric no soportaba verla mirarle de esa manera, no a ella. Ella se enfadaba con él pocas veces, pero siempre era doloroso. Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón.

― Verás, yo… Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable. Pero no puedo hacer nada para deshacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que, por mucho que hayas podido hacerte una idea equivocada de mis intenciones o por mucho que mis acciones hayan resultado reprochables, yo jamás te habría hecho nada malo. No a ti, a ti nunca. Y la niña sirena estaba bien, creo. Lo cierto es que no me preocupé demasiado por ella, pero…

Sofía se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando comprender mantener la calma. Ese hombre al que amaba a veces la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca empatía hacia los demás?

―Está bien, Señor Cedric. Le creo. ―dijo Sofía, aún seria.― Hasta hoy no lo sabía, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que nunca estuve en peligro real cuando me enfrenté a usted ese día.―él sonrió ante sus palabras― Pero tiene que entender que el daño no sólo viene infligido con dolor, se puede hacer mucho daño sin llegar a tocar a alguien. ¿Cómo cree que se sintió Oona durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo cautiva? Y la peineta era suya, usted no tenía derecho a intentar robarla. Encerrar a alguien en una jaula no está bien. Ni robar. Ni asustar ni amenazar. Esas cosas son malvadas.

― Bueno, Sofía, querida. Entiende que yo era un hechicero malvado, antes de que cierta princesita me cambiara por completo.―dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

La niña no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la comicidad de ver al monstruo que tanto había temido haciendo aquellos gestos con sus tentáculos. Se veía ridículo, cuando un par antes de minutos le había resultado horripilante. Su mago era demasiado lindo para resultar amenazador, incluso en esa forma. Así no había forma de estar enfadada con él.

― No creo que nunca haya llegado a ser un hechicero malvado, Señor Cedric. Si acaso un hechicero malandrín.

El monstruo abrió la boca ultrajado, llevándose un tentáculo al pecho en su ofensa. Esto hizo reír a Sofía todavía más.

― ¿Con que eso es lo que piensas, granujilla? ¿Es que quieres que te enseñe lo malvado que puedo llegar a ser? ¿O… lo malvado que podría haber llegado a ser contigo?― el enorme pulpo acercó todos sus tentáculos hacia ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

― ¡No! ¡Señor Cedric!―Sofía intentó detenerle, pero las carcajadas no la dejaban articular palabra.

― Hmmm… ¿Soy lo bastante malvado ya para ti? ―preguntó mientras la torturaba con sus apéndices― ¡Oh, esto es divertido! Ya lo creo. Aunque no sé si llega a tus estándares de maldad, princesita… Puede que me pensara seriamente comerte, de ser un monstruo marino de verdad. Aunque siendo yo, se me ocurren otras cosas que hacer contigo… ―dijo en voz grave, deslizando un tentáculo por la piel de su rostro.

Sofía sintió la suavidad viscosa en su cara, la sensación no era del todo desagradable, pero era extraña.

Todo parecía extraño en ese momento. De alguna forma, aquel pulpo aterrador era ahora inexplicablemente atrayente. Ahora que podía ver a Cedric dentro de él, que podía leer sus expresiones en aquella cara y escuchar su inconfundible acento en aquella voz, el monstruo tenía un aire misterioso y encantador que no había notado antes.

En un arrebato de ternura, Sofía besó el tentáculo que le acariciaba el rostro. En cuando lo hizo pudo notar a Cedric tensarse y le escuchó emitir un gritito agudo de sorpresa que la hizo reír de nuevo. Entonces lo besó de nuevo. Y luego otra vez. Y luego lo besó utilizando también su lengua, como había aprendido a hacer, y le oyó gemir.

Cedric se había detenido y la miraba patidifuso, con la gran boca tan abierta que podría desencajársele.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Aquello no se sentía como se suponía que se tenía que sentir. La sensibilidad de los tentáculos se había multiplicado de forma inexplicable. Era casi como si…

― ¡Ahhh…! ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía, para! Para por favor… ¡Ah!

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó ella, separando la boca de él con preocupación.

― No sabes lo que me estás causando. Se siente como si… ―ella rápidamente cogió el tentáculo con cuidado para examinarlo en busca de algún daño y él se estremeció ante el contacto y gimió de nuevo― ¡Oh! Como si fuese… ¡Definitivamente no se siente como una mano!

― Oh, no. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le he hecho daño?― preguntó angustiada.

― N-no. No daño.

La princesa lo miró un momento sin comprender, pero entonces se le ocurrió lo que le podía estar pasando. Conocía aquella reacción de Cedric, era la que mostraba cada vez que ella hacía contacto con el músculo de su entrepierna, el cual él estaba decidido a no permitirle tocar.

Sofía esbozó una sonrisa calculadora, tomó de nuevo la punta del tentáculo y se la llevó a la boca donde le dio un húmedo beso. Luego cogió otro e hizo lo mismo con él.

El monstruo que era Cedric no se movía, sólo miraba la escena respirando con agitación, sintiendo cada caricia y beso de Sofía tal y como se sentirían si los estuviese recibiendo su miembro.  

― Sofía…―dijo con dificultad―Tienes que parar… ahora.

Ella no lo hizo.

Y a él se le acabó la paciencia.

Repentinamente, todos los tentáculos del enorme pulpo estaban de nuevo restregándose por todo el cuerpo, la cara y las piernas desnudas de la niña.

Ella los sintió, estaban húmedos y blandos, como si se tratasen de largas lenguas y la estuvieran lamiendo por todas partes. Los notaba deslizarse y enroscarse en ella como serpientes. Uno de los apéndices se abrió camino entre sus piernas y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. La textura suave pero rugosa del tentáculo se sentía increíble contra esa parte de ella y le provocó un ruidito de placer que hizo que Cedric enloqueciese todavía más.

― Oh, no… ―jadeó él― ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Princesa, no puedo parar…

― Pues no pare.―respondió ella con un hilito de voz.

El monstruo gritó y dos de los tentáculos se movieron para presionar los labios con las puntas, pidiendo los cuidados de su boca. Ella sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerlos con avidez, chupando las ventosidades, mientras se frotaba aún más con el tentáculo que la sostenía. El resto comenzaron a intentar separar el bañador de la piel para colarse por debajo de la ajustada prenda, uno de ellos, logró abrirse paso bajo un tirante y otro entró por la zona de la ingle. Éste último era el más travieso de todos y se restregaba contra la pequeña vulva hinchada con mucho énfasis.

― ¡Mmmm! ― gimió Sofía, incapaz de articular palabras con la boca ocupada por tentáculos.

Cedric se frotó más y más contra ella, acariciándole las nalgas, los antebrazos, el cuello, mientras su hectocotylus se encargaba de enviarles las oleadas de placer más poderosas tanto a ella como a él.

El tentáculo que había introducido en la parte superior del bañador separó la prenda de la piel lo suficiente para desgarrarla, dejando al descubierto el pecho y el abdomen.

Era la primera vez que Cedric podía ver esa parte de ella. Normalmente él era muy cuidadoso en evitar que la princesa pudiese llegar a sentirse incómoda, por lo que no había querido correr el riesgo de forzar su pudor. Pero ahora a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo su estado de desnudez y él podía contemplar el precioso cuerpo de su amada.

El mago rebosaba de júbilo. Era tan perfecta, aún en su mínimo desarrollo, que no podía llegar a imaginar que pudiese ponerse mejor en el futuro. Podía distinguir los pequeños bultos crecientes debajo de las dos diminutas circunferencias rosadas. Aún eran casi inexistentes, pero estaban ahí, preparados para crecer poco a poco. Y él estaba seguro de que no le defraudarían cuando fuese capaz de disfrutar de ellos como se merecían.

Acercando a Sofía a su cara, sacó su enorme lengua de la boca y le barrió el torso expuesto de un lametazo. Después utilizó otro tentáculo para restregarlo por el pequeño pecho y utilizó las ventosas situándolas sobre los pezones y absorbiéndolos ligeramente.

Aquello le valió más maravillosos gemidos por parte de ella y él sentía crecer más y más el tentáculo que jugaba con el clítoris.       

Aquello era fantástico. Tan magnífico y divertido, tener tantos instrumentos de placer para disfrutar de su pequeña. ¡Ah, si lo hubiese sabido en aquel entonces…! Si hubiese sabido que se sentiría tan bien... ella no habría podido escapar de sus tentáculos. ¿A quién le importaba una estúpida peineta mágica? ¡A quien tenía que haber secuestrado era a Sofía! Tenía que haberle hecho esto allí mismo, en aquella cueva… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí…!

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

Sofía llegó al clímax entre gemidos ahogados.

Cedric sintió la inminente eyaculación en el tentáculo con el que la había estado dando placer y fue lo bastante rápido como para retirarlo justo a tiempo para no llenar el bañador del fluido purpúreo que debía de ser su semen.  

El monstruo recuperó el aliento con dificultad mientras un montón de pensamientos culpables le asolaban la mente.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué eran esas horribles ideas que había tenido hacía un momento? ¿Cómo había sido capaz siquiera de imaginar…?

No, de nada servía negarlo ya. No era la primera vez que había pensado en algo así. Muchas de sus fantasías con la princesa iban mucho más allá de un romance inocente y puro. Mucho, mucho más allá.

Eran tal vez lo contrario de inocente y puro. Eran un torbellino de pasión salvaje y descontrolada lujuria. Esa escena en su cabeza sólo había sido una de las tantas que estaban registradas en sus cuadernos secretos, esas que había tenido que separar de su mente para poder llevar una vida normal y que de vez en cuando había visitado para revivir aquellas obscenidades.

Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que había comenzado una relación real con Sofía no había tenido necesidad de recurrir a las prodigiosas creaciones de su imaginación, pero no podía negar que su mente aún no estaba saciada de perversiones en cuanto a lo que quería hacer con su amada. Y algunas eran de lo más depravado, retorcido y totalmente imposibles de llevar a cabo en la vida real, pero llenaban páginas y páginas en su biblioteca personal.

No tenía sentido reprocharse aquellos pensamientos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Acababa de tener sexo con Sofía transformado en un maldito pulpo gigante. Sólo había podido contenerse de violarla por cada orificio porque valoraba más el bienestar de ella que su propia vida.

Además, quería reservar aquella primera penetración para una ocasión más tradicional… Con su pene humano y eso. 

Cedric resopló con ironía. Ella no pensaba que él era malvado, pero definitivamente cambiaría de opinión si pudiese leerle la mente. Suerte que no podía hacerlo.

Con suma delicadeza, tomó a la niña en volandas en sus tentáculos y la acercó a su cuerpo monstruoso, acurrucándola amorosamente. Ella estaba aún recuperando el aliento, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

Cuidadosamente, Cedric acercó el hocico y la besó en la cabeza con ternura.

― Señor Cedric, el premio.―dijo ella entre jadeos. Él sonrió suavemente.

― Yo ya tengo el mío.

Sofía rió sin fuerzas.

― ¿Cree que puede conjurar algo para aplacar a cierta hermana impaciente?

― Hmmm… Sí, algo se puede hacer. Y… también debería reparar tu bañador, ahora que lo pienso.

 

 

Amber y James discutían sobre una roca no muy lejos de la entrada de la cueva cuando Cedric el Pulpo y Sofía la Sirena salieron.

― ¡Sofía! ―exclamó Amber al verles― ¿Has encontrado el premio?     

― Me temo que no, Amber. No hemos visto ningún premio.

― ¿Qué? ¿Os habéis tirado casi veinte minutos en esa cueva y no habéis encontrado nada?  

― ¡Era broma! ― Sofía sacó de su espalda una preciosa tiara de perlas y se la ofreció a su hermana, que chilló de alegría al verla.

― ¡¡Una tiara!!

James les miró sin comprender. Se había inventado lo del premio.

― ¿Eso estaba en la cueva? ¿En serio?

― La encontró Cedric, así que técnicamente habéis ganado vosotros, chicos. Pero él ha dicho que quiere que sea para ti, Amber. ― Luego se dirigió a su hermano―Me pareció muy bonito por tu parte, James, esconder una tiara sabiendo que a Amber le chiflan.

El príncipe se rascaba la cabeza, confundido, entonces Sofía le guiñó un ojo y él titubeó una respuesta.

― Sí… Bueno… No ha sido nada…

Amber abrazó a su hermano, llena de felicidad y Cedric y Sofía compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

 

Todos estaban agotados cuando regresaron a la playa.

Ya en tierra firme, Cedric se secó el cuerpo con su magia y colapsó sobre su tumbona.

Demasiados trotes para él, después de todo. Entre el voleibol, la carrera, los juegos acuáticos, la otra carrera y el despliegue de pasión desenfrenada en la cueva, estaba exhausto.

Baileywick suspiró aliviado al ver a los cuatro en la orilla, saliendo del agua. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su atenta supervisión y eso le podía nervioso. Por suerte los príncipes parecían felices, sanos y salvos.

Cuando vio a Cedric tirarse sobre la tumbona con peso muerto, recordó que había algunos asuntos que quería tratar con él, por lo que comenzó su descenso de la colina desde donde había estado observándolo todo con sus prismáticos.

Pero cuando llegó a la tumbona donde descansaba el mago se sorprendió de sobremanera de ver a la princesa menor acurrucada al lado de éste, los dos profundamente dormidos. Entre sueños, la niña enterró su cara un poco más contra él y el hombre respondió acercándola más con el brazo que la rodeaba.

Baileywick estaba tan escandalizado con aquella escena que no podía encontrar una manera apropiada de finalizarla. ¿Debía despertarles? ¿O sólo a ella? ¿O sólo a él? ¿Debía dejarles allí, como si nada? ¿Debía informar al rey de esto? ¿O a la reina? ¿Debía fingir que no había visto nada? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Por el momento, lo único que podía saber con seguridad era que aquella relación entre la princesa y el mago había llegado demasiado lejos. No era recatada, no era decorosa y no era apropiada. De hecho, empezaba a perturbarle la forma en la que la niña sonreía perezosamente contra el cuello de aquel hombre.

Reajustándose las lentes, ultrajado, se alejó de la escena a buen paso intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos para llegar a una solución ante el descontrolado asunto. Una cosa era clara: Aquello no iba a continuar así por más tiempo. No si él podía hacer algo al respecto.


	11. El secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofía tiene preguntas y no descansará hasta hallar respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut :)

#  CAPÍTULO 11: EL SECRETO

Al llegar la noche, Sofía se encontraba en su habitación, vestida con su camisón y cepillándose los dientes en la pila de agua, preparándose para acostarse.

El día de playa había resultado bien, después de todo. Más que bien. Había sido un día genial. Tanto ella como sus hermanos se habían divertido muchísimo y Cedric había agradado a todos. 

No era que ella hubiese tenido dudas acerca de lo sensacional que era su mago, pero le encantaba que ahora Amber y James pudiesen apreciarle como se merecía.

Y eso no había sido lo único que había hecho de aquel día algo inolvidable, pero el mero pensamiento de lo que había pasado en aquella cueva la hacía sonrojarse furiosamente.

Había tenido momentos de pasión con Cedric antes, de hecho apenas había fin de semana que no disfrutase de sus atenciones en la noche. Pero aquello había sido diferente, a plena luz del día, en una cueva oscura y siniestra, con sus hermanos rondando no lejos de allí y, lo más importante, siendo él un pulpo gigantesco.

Pensar en los tentáculos le daba escalofríos, pero era una sensación placentera.

Había sido raro y emocionante. Se sentía como una travesura. Quizás la sensación de peligro era excitante para ella. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, eso tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta sus gustos. Después de todo, ¿qué había más peligroso que dejarse seducir por un poderoso mago con un interés obsesivo por apoderarse del reino?

A Sofía se le escapó una risita con su tren de pensamientos y la voz detrás de ella la sorprendió.

― ¿Me cuentas el chiste? ―preguntó Cedric desde la cama, donde le encontró tumbado cómodamente, ya en camisón. Debía haber aparecido con su magia cuando ella no miraba, eso era inusual porque siempre llamaba y espera su invitación.

La había sobresaltado a propósito y sonreía petulante al verla recomponerse del susto.

― No hay ningún chiste. ―contestó Sofía ― Sólo estaba rememorando el día.

― Uh… ¿Alguna parte en particular?―preguntó él sonriendo con picardía.

― No creo que haga falta hablar más de la cuenta. ―respondió ella altivamente, tumbándose junto a él en la cama― Pero quisiera enterarme de algunas cosas, si fuese posible.

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

― La forma en la que sentía sus brazos… ¿Es la forma en la que siente su…? ―No era que no quisiese nombrarlo, era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Llamarlo rollo de carne no parecía lo más apropiado.

― ¿Mi miembro viril? Eran increíblemente similares al tacto, lo reconozco. En especial uno de ellos.

― Creo que sé cuál dice.―Sofía sonrió al recordarlo.― Me gustaba ese.

― Sí, y tú a él, te lo aseguro. Me costó un infierno mantenerlo al margen de metert…― el mago se llevó una mano a la boca, como si se le hubiese escapado algún secreto sin querer.

Sofía ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Se preguntó a qué venía tanto misterio.

― ¿Al margen de qué, Señor Cedric?

― ¡D-de nada! No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora, querida.

― ¿Me está ocultando algo otra vez?―preguntó ella con una mirada acusadora.

― Y-y-y-yo… Oh, Sofía. ¿Por qué siempre me pones en esta situación? Sabes que me mata de vergüenza hablar de estas cosas…

― ¿Se le olvida que me prometió contarme lo que necesitara saber?

― No necesitas saber esto aún.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¡Porque de ninguna manera vamos a realizarlo!― exclamó él, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Y eso me impide saber de qué se trata?

― ¡No lo sabrás por mí! ―respondió, definitivo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cara lejos de ella.

“Eso ya lo veremos…” pensó Sofía, que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su plan para soltarle de la lengua.

Sin que él se lo esperara, la niña se subió a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, sorprendiéndole con un montón de pequeños besos repartidos por la nariz y la cara. Él se movió intentando zafarse, pero ella le aprisionó de las muñecas y las puso en la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza, inmovilizándole

―Tú… Princesa entrometida… ¿qué crees que estás…? Ah…

Pese a que con sólo un poco de fuerza habría podido soltarse fácilmente, cada beso de ella le arrebataba la energía que necesitaba para hacerlo. El plan de Sofía para derretirle estaba surgiendo efecto.

Sonriendo traviesamente, se le ocurrió qué más podía hacer para hacerle hablar. Recordando su experiencia de aquella tarde, Sofía se levantó el camisón hasta sacar la prenda por la cabeza, quedándose sólo en su ropa interior y su amuleto.

Los ojos de Cedric estaban a punto de salírsele de las cuencas y el mago emitió uno de sus inconfundibles ruiditos agudos de excitación.

― Antes me daba vergüenza que me viera así, pero después de hoy supongo que no tengo por qué tenerla.  A usted le gusta verme, ¿no es así?

 ― S-s-s-s-s-s… Sof…― él no parecía ser capaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, pero por su reacción Sofía adivinó que ella estaba en lo cierto.

― Lo tomaré como un sí. ― entonces le cogió de nuevo de las manos y se las colocó en su cintura.

Eran tan grandes que la rodeaban casi por completo.

Cedric seguía en estado de shock, pero logró mover sus manos por los costados y acariciar la piel con los dedos. Comenzó a subir por el torso y entonces pasó los pulgares sobre los pezones, rozando el pecho incipiente, a lo que ella hizo un sonido placentero.

― Me hace cosquillas. Pero me gusta.―expresó ella.― Hágalo otra vez.

― Eres… tan… preciosa…― dijo él, acordándose poco a poco de cómo hablar mientras acariciaba los montículos de nuevo. Sus dedos sujetaron  la joya rosada justo entre sus pechos y él exhaló un profundo suspiro de fascinación ―Eres lo más precioso que existe.

Ella se sonrojó y se movió hacia atrás sobre él, acoplándose justo encima de su miembro hinchado.

Él no se resistió a apretarla más contra él, tomándola de las caderas y presionando las pelvis de ambos. Quería tanto poder enterrarse dentro de ella de verdad…

― ¡Ah, Sofía! ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no sabes que sólo intento protegerte de mí mismo? No lo entiendes, Sofía. Si tú supieses las cosas que quiero hacerte…―ella se movió más duramente contra él, haciendo bailar que el medallón colgaba de su cuello― ¡Ah! ¡Ay no! ¡Me vas a matar!

― Sé que no es fácil para usted, Señor Cedric―comenzó ella, en tono paciente y comprensivo que le enervaba todavía más―. Ya sé lo mucho que tiene que sufrir para contenerse. Yo sólo le pido que me ayude un poquito. Necesito que me cuente qué son esas cosas que tanto le gustaría hacerme. Sólo dígamelas y ya está, no pasará nada, estaremos bien. No crea que me voy a enfadar o a asustar. Por favor…

― ¡N-no! ¡No, niña súcubo! ¡No me engañarás con tus tru-…! ―ella volvió a apretarse contra él― ¡Ah! ¡Oh, nínfula perversa! Me las vas a pagar…

― ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ―inquirió ella.

― ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO? Yo te diré cómo… ¡Ah, no! No, no, no lo haré. ¡Maldición!

A Sofía se le ocurrió otra forma más de hacerle hablar. Bajándose de su regazo, le levantó el camisón hasta las caderas y comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior ante su total y absoluta sorpresa.

― ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!― preguntó él, paralizado mientras ella examinaba con agrado el extraño y duro músculo de su entrepierna.

― Acabo de recordar algo que le oí decir acerca de usar mi boca y luego que esta tarde en la cueva parecía disfrutar mucho de ella. ¿A usted le gustaría que yo usara mi boca aquí, Señor Cedric? ¿Como usted usa su boca conmigo?  

― ¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡No puedo verte hacer esto! Detén esta locura, mi amor, por favor. Yo te daré placer, no te preocupes. Por favor no…

― Recuerde que pararé en cuanto usted me cuente lo que quiero saber. Si me lo cuenta, dejaré que usted me toque.

― ¡No puedo! ¡Hongos de Merlín! ¡No puedo dejar que pierdas la única pizca de inocencia de la que no te he despojado! ¡No puedo dejar que me pidas lo que aún no te puedo dar!

― Muy bien… Como quiera―Sofía cogió el pene con suavidad y lo acercó a sus labios en un húmedo beso que hizo al mago chillar de placer.

Después lamió la punta con su lengua, provocando más y más alaridos por parte de Cedric. Pero el punto de inflexión fue cuando se le ocurrió intentar introducírselo en su boca, para así lamerlo mejor.

― No, Sofía… ¿Sofía qué haces? NO, NO ¡¡NO!! ¡SOFÍA!

En ese momento el mago la cogió por el pelo y la hizo mirarle a la cara.

Sofía le vio. Tenía un aspecto siniestro y sus ojos de miel brillaban amenazadores. Parecía peligroso. Lo más sensato sería detenerse en ese momento…

Pero a ella le gustaba el peligro, así que, sin dejar de mirarle, volvió metérselo en la boca y chupó sonoramente.

Entonces el mago estaba fuera de control, tal y como ella había previsto. Sin soltarla del cabello, comenzó a controlar los movimientos de su cabeza de arriba y abajo para indicarle cómo debía hacerlo. Se incorporó un poco de su posición para verla bien y entre sus gemidos y alaridos de placer empezaron a oírse también sus oscuras carcajadas.

― ¡OH, SÍ! ¡OH, SÍ, SU ALTEZA! Haz, eso. Chúpame. Chúpamela bien, princesa. ¡DIOS! ¡TU BOCA! ¡Tu boquita, Sofía! ¡Me la estás comiendo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí mi amor, chupa bien mi polla! ¿Te gusta? Es para ti, para ti toda. Oh, ten cuidado, es demasiado grande para ti. No te atragantes, mi niña… ¡AH! Eres una princesa traviesa… Siempre quise poder hacer esto. ¡Sí! Cada vez que me abrazabas quería sacármela y metértela en la boca, tienes la estatura perfecta. Eso habría estado bien, eso te habría enseñado lo que pasa cuando pegas tu cara contra mi polla así. Ahora tienes que chuparla. Voy a follarme tu pequeña boca como si fuese tu coño, Sofía. Voy a imaginar que es tu coñito y me la voy a tirar hasta que me corra dentro de ti. Te lo vas a tragar todo, preciosa, ¡te voy a llenar entera!

Cedric, borracho de placer, había perdido la noción de lo que decía y expresaba sus deseos más profundos y mundanos sin preocuparse de los inocentes oídos que los estaban escuchando. Estaba en un torbellino de locura.

Aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto. Su princesa le estaba haciendo una mamada y aquella era la sensación más increíble que había tenido jamás.

Podía verla de rodillas, agazapada bajo él, con el culo en pompa, aún cubierto con las braguitas de algodón. Con sólo estirar un poco el brazo pudo llegar a acariciar su nalga y pasando la mano por debajo de la tela apretó y toqueteó el trasero hasta que, un poco más abajo, encontró lo que buscaba: el tesoro resbaladizo. Empapado, como siempre.    

― ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Cuánto deseo penetrarte! Pero eres tan pequeña, mi amor, ¡Eres diminuta! No podría caber por ahí, ni siquiera mi lengua es lo bastante fina para entrar. Pero vaya si quiero hacerlo… Vaya si quiero enterrarme dentro de ti, Sofía. Si tan sólo pudiese, si hubiese podido… Desde que llegaste al castillo, mi amor. Te habría follado cada vez que subías a mi torre. ¡SÍ! “¡Enséñeme magia, Señor Cedric!” ¡Te habría dado bien de magia, con esta varita!

Remojando sus dedos en los suaves pliegues, se topó con la estrecha entrada y con un dígito empezó a rondarla, dibujando círculos a su alrededor.

― Aquí está… Oh, Dioses, aquí está… No debo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo…

Pero era demasiado tentador, demasiado para su frágil temple. Con suma delicadeza comenzó a apretar suavemente el dedo meñique contra el sellado orificio vaginal hasta que consiguió introducir la tercera falange dentro de ella.

Estaba dentro. Aunque fuese mínimamente, estaba en ella. Aquello ya sería suficiente para hacerle explotar en condiciones normales, teniendo en cuenta que tenía además el pene introducido en la boca de su querida princesa, la magnitud del orgasmo fue superior a cualquiera que pudo haber experimentado antes en su vida.

― ¡OH, POR FAVOR! ¡AH! ¡NO, SOFÍA, ESPERA! ¡NO! VOY A… ¡Quita! ¡Déjame salir por favor! Estoy a punto de… ¡AHHHHHHH! ― Cedric vio las estrellas. Literalmente, pues había pequeñas chispas mágicas centelleando a su alrededor que él mismo había creado inconscientemente al llegar a su culminación.

Ella no le sacó de su boca hasta que estuvo tan repleta de fluido que no pudo mantenerle dentro. Tragó sonoramente y se relamió los labios de la sustancia blanquecina. Tenía un sabor sorprendentemente fuerte, pero no era repugnante.

Cedric la miró sin poder creer lo que veía, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― Oh…―dijo él recuperando el sentido―Oh, vaya…  ¿Qué me has hecho?

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba aturdido y su cabeza daba vueltas. Pero entonces ella le sonrió traviesamente y él estaba ido.  

Aquella chiquilla se había salido con la suya, le había ganado, le había hecho hablar más de la cuenta. Era una pequeña diablilla perversa y malévola.

Y se merecía un castigo.

Repentinamente, Cedric agarró a Sofía y la tumbó boca abajo sobre su regazo. Retiró las bragas con impaciencia y comenzó a restregarle la mano de nuevo por la zona húmeda furiosamente.

Ella gritó, sorprendida y luego emitió gemidos de placer ante el contacto. El mago la agarró del pelo con la mano libre.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, princesa? ¿Qué haré…? Me he quedado sin opciones. Te has pasado de la raya, alteza.  ―Levantó la mano en el aire y golpeó sonoramente contra el glúteo. La niña se estremeció con el impacto.― Esto es lo que te mereces por ser tan curiosa―dio otro azote―, entrometida―otro más―, provocadora―otro más―, tramposa… ¡Y jodidamente sexy! ―el último azote fue más sonoro que los anteriores.

Después volvió a deslizar sus dedos por la vulva y los frotó contra el clítoris casi con brusquedad mientras agarraba su cabello con menos delicadeza de la que acostumbraba.

La expresión del mago era dura, incluso de rabia. Sólo los gemidos de la princesa le hacían esbozar atisbos de sonrisas, pero incluso estas eran oscuras, teñidas de lujuria y depravación.

Cuando la escuchó llegar al orgasmo entre gritos, la puso boca arriba para mirarla.

Sofía tenía la cara tan roja como ahora tenía sus glúteos y le miraba con asombro.

Cedric la besó con avidez, reclamando su boca para él en un beso hambriento y furioso.

― Esto es lo que pasa por jugar con fuego, princesa. ― Luego la tumbó a su lado en la cama y colapsó desmayado sobre las almohadas.

Sofía jadeó recuperando el aliento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso había roto al Señor Cedric?

Mientras respiraba con fuerza, mirando al techo de dosel de su cama, sonrió.

Aquello había sido una locura, pero una locura interesante. Interesante y esclarecedora. Y Sofía se sentía poderosa con sus nuevos conocimientos prohibidos.

Unos veinte minutos después de haber perdido el conocimiento, el mago recuperó la conciencia. Sofía ya se había puesto de vuelta su camisón y  él estaba vestido y propiamente acostado. Ella le estaba esperando tumbada a su lado leyendo un libro, con la cabeza sobre un almohadón. Al notarle despierto, dejó la lectura para sonreírle.

― Cada vez le duran menos los desmayos. Muy bien, Señor Cedric.

― ¿Ha sido un sueño? ― preguntó él con debilidad. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él sintió nauseas.― Calabazas de Poseidón… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?―se tumbó boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada, sollozando.

― Pues no estoy muy segura, pero ya tengo más o menos una idea de lo que quería saber. Ha sido muy… amable al ilustrarme.―comentó ella felizmente, sin inmutarse ante sus lamentos.

― ¿Estás contenta ahora? ¿Estás feliz de comprobar una vez más lo depravado que puedo llegar a ser? ¿Te divierte que sea un enfermo pervertido?

― ¿Yo soy una pervertida, Señor Cedric?

Él giró la cara para darle una mirada de soslayo.

― Lo digo porque… me han gustado las cosas de las que me hablado antes. Y… lo que ha hecho, bueno. No me ha disgustado, que se diga.

― No soy quién para juzgar, princesa. Pero creo que alguien en su sano juicio no se dedicaría a dar rienda suelta a las fantasías de un degenerado como yo…

― ¿Entonces estoy loca?

― Puede.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.  Dejando el libro en la mesilla, apagó la luz y se tumbó junto a él, abrazándole. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él posesivamente, plantando varios besos sobre su frente.

― Por favor dime que no te he hecho daño.―suplicó el mago.

― No, tranquilo, nada de daño. Aunque me ha sorprendido un poco.

― Jamás había perdido el control de esa manera, eres la criatura más increíble del planeta. Me tienes completamente a tu merced, Sofía.

― Parece que mi plan funcionó a la perfección, entonces.―dijo ella, orgullosa.― ¿Pero cree que ahora podría explicármelo de una forma más… entendible?

Él enterró la nariz en su cuello y respiró el aroma a lilas del cabello.

― Supongo que puedo explicarte la teoría.―dijo finalmente― Ejem. Cuando dos amantes van a… consumar su relación, el miembro viril del hombre se introduce en la… vagina de la mujer.

Sofía ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

― ¿Qué es un vagina?―preguntó.

― Eh… Es… Es ese conducto por donde te he metido mi dedo antes, querida.

― Ah. Es lo que usted llama “coño”, ¿verdad?.

 Cedric siseó de vergüenza.

― S-s-sí. Sí, eso mismo.

― ¿Cómo es posible que eso quepa por ahí? Apenas ha cabido su dedo.―preguntó intrigada.

― Eh… Necesita dilatación. Es una cavidad muy flexible, si se trata con cuidado. Al fin y al cabo un bebé tendrá que salir por ahí algún día…

― ¡¿Los bebés salen de ahí?!―Sofía estaba anonadada.

Cedric volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada.

― ¡¿NO SABÍAS ESO?!―el almohadón amortiguó su grito― Oh, Dios…

― No. Ya se lo dije. Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé. Lo siento.―dijo ella, avergonzada.

Cedric salió de su escondite enseguida y la abrazó con fuerza.

― No lo sientas. No es tu culpa, querida. Es normal que no sepas lo que nadie te ha contado nunca. Si no, lo sabrías todo. Todo. Porque eres la más lista, la más inteligente, la más brillante…―comenzó a besarle la mejilla, cariñosamente hasta que logró arrancarle una sonrisa tímida― Eso es, esa es mi chica feliz. No quiero que estés triste.

― No estoy triste. Estoy feliz porque he conseguido que me cuente lo que quería saber. Y… por lo que eso ha conllevado. Gracias.―el mago sonrió contra su sien― ¿Cuándo cree que podremos hacer… eso? Lo que ha dicho antes.

― Eso es algo que en teoría debes reservar para tu futuro marido, querida.

― Usted es mi futuro marido, Señor Cedric.

Él soltó una risita emocionada.

― ¿Lo soy? ¿De verdad lo crees?

― Sí―dijo ella seriamente.― No se ría. Y respóndame.

― Hmmm… ¿Me estás presionando para que te desflore, princesa?―preguntó en tono travieso.

― ¿Desflorarme?

― Sí, para que te desvirgue. Para que tome tu virginidad…

― Vaya nombres tan raros.―murmuró ella, haciéndole reír.

― Lo primero es asegurarse de que pueda caber por ahí, supongo.

― ¿Y hay alguna manera de hacerla más grande? Digo, mi vagina.

― Pues… ―comenzó él―comenzar con los dedos puede ser un buen entrenamiento.

― Entonces a partir de ahora me tendrá que entrenar Señor Cedric.―dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para ser acucharada.

Él sonrió contra su nuca.

― ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?

― Casi, casi lo mismo que lo que le quiero yo.―respondió ella.

― Oh, no intentes jugar a eso conmigo, querida, no puedes ganar.

― Bueno, pues igual que yo, entonces.

― Já.―se rió él con ironía.

― ¡Eh!

― Buenas noches, princesa.

― Bah. Buenas noches, Señor Cedric.


	12. La danza del agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofía investiga acerca del cuerpo femenino y toma una importante decisión.

#  CAPÍTULO 12 LA DANZA DEL AGUA

Sofía pasó la página de su libro y continuó leyendo.

Era un día lluvioso, una gran tormenta de verano descargaba agua y rayos sobre Enchancia y la princesa se encontraba tumbada sobre una alfombra en el suelo de su habitación devorando un volumen de biología y anatomía que había tomado prestado.

Había muchos conceptos complicados, pero el libro tenía ilustraciones y eso le servía de muchísima ayuda para no perderse. En una página estaban retratados los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer, totalmente desnudos, con un montón de flechas que indicaban los nombres de las partes del cuerpo señaladas.  Sofía sonrió cuando leyó las denominaciones de las partes íntimas. Eran totalmente distintas a los apodos que utilizaba el Señor Cedric, pero podía identificarlas y conocer sus nombres científicos la hacía sentirse culta.

Mientras estudiaba los capítulos acerca de la reproducción, llegó a enterarse de varios detalles de gran importancia para ella. Cuando llegó al tema de la menstruación se quedó atónita. Al parecer, durante la pubertad las féminas sangraban una vez al mes durante varios días a causa de que un  óvulo bajaba por las pareces del útero, y esto sólo ocurría cuando el óvulo no había sido fertilizado por un espermatozoide masculino.

Según el libro, la primera menstruación solía presentarse entre los once y los quince años de edad y a partir de entonces la niña en cuestión era biológicamente considerada una mujer, puesto ya tenía la posibilidad de concebir hijos.

A Sofía se le escapó un ruidito de sorpresa. Si lo había entendido bien, en el momento en el que ella sangrara por primera vez, si realizaba el acto sexual denominado como coito, podría quedarse embarazada.

― Oh no… ―murmuró para sí misma.

¿Eso significaba que cuando la menstruación le llegase a ella no podría tener relaciones con Cedric sin correr ese riesgo? Era un asunto serio…

Asintiendo con decisión, resolvió que lo mejor sería ser “desflorada” antes de que llegara su primera sangre. De ninguna manera quería quedarse embarazada siendo tan joven.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto y Sofía dio su permiso de entrar. Era Amber, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó mirando al grueso libro con curiosidad.

― Estoy estudiando biología. ―respondió Sofía sin reparos.

― Buf. Menudo tostón te has cogido para aprovechar una tarde de lluvia. ¿No prefieres una novela?

― Esto es muy interesante también, no te creas. ¿Tú sabías que las mujeres sangran una vez al mes?

Amber la miró sorprendida.

― Espera. ¿Eso estás leyendo?― repentinamente su hermana le cogió el libro y lo puso lejos de su alcance.― ¡Sofía, no debes leer esas cosas!

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?― preguntó la niña sin comprender.

― ¡P-p-pues porque no! Oh… ¿de dónde has sacado este libro? Escucha, se supone que la primera Flor Roja debe de ser un secreto para ti hasta que te llegue.

― ¿Un secreto? ¿Entonces a ti te ha llegado ya?

― Me vino el año pasado.―respondió Amber con algo de vergüenza.

― ¿Y por qué es un secreto? Es algo importante. ¿No tuviste miedo? Si yo de repente me pusiera a sangrar por la vagina me moriría de terror a menos que me hubiesen advertido que iba a pasar.

― ¿Por la vag…? ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? Bueno… sí. Sí, pasé miedo. Pero es lo que debe ocurrir. Luego las señoritas Flora, Fauna y Primavera tienen una charla contigo y te explican que ya eres una mujer y que no debes dejar que ningún hombre que no sea de tu familia se te acerque hasta el matrimonio, salvo que sea en ocasiones sociales como fiestas oficiales o bailes, y nunca sin compañía.

Sofía la miró anonadada.

― ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ningún hombre? ¿Por qué?

― Ah… No puedo decírtelo. De hecho no estoy muy segura yo misma… pero es así.

La princesa menor ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

― Hmmm… Puede que sea porque corres el riesgo de quedarte embarazada… Pero eso sólo ocurre cuando tienes relaciones sexuales, así que no entiend-

― ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?!―gritó Amber escandalizada.

― Está en el libro. Mira, léelo tú.

La rubia abrió el volumen y dejó que su hermana pasase las páginas hasta encontrar la información que buscaban. Luego leyó con los ojos bien abiertos en profundo asombro.

― ¿Lo ves? ―dijo Sofía finalmente.

― Pero esto es… Oh Dios mío… ¡No puedo creerlo!

― ¿Las hadas no te hablaron de esto en la charla? ―señaló con cierto retintín.

― ¡No! ¡Claro que no!―exclamó Amber― Ya veo, así que esta es la razón por la que papá controla tanto con qué amiga voy a pasar la noche. ¡Temen que vaya al castillo de algún príncipe!

― ¿Sabes, creo que no tiene que ser necesariamente un príncipe, Amber?

― ¿Por qué iba nadie a preocuparse de que acabara en la cama de cualquier otro que no fuera de la realeza?

Sofía resopló.

― Estoy alucinando, enserio.―dijo Amber mientras pasaba las páginas― Sofía, no puedes hablar de esto con papá. No puedes dejar que se entere de que has leído esto.

― ¿Tan malo es?―preguntó ella con preocupación.

― Tú hazme caso. Devuelve el libro a donde quiera que lo hayas encontrado y no se lo menciones a nadie más.

― Pero, Amber…

― Te lo digo por tu propio bien. No quiero que te castiguen. ― Amber dejó el libro en el suelo y abrió los brazos― Ven aquí.

Sofía aceptó el abrazo de su hermana con cariño, pero con desasosiego.

― Aunque nos llevamos poco tiempo, en esto soy mucho mayor que tú. Tú eres pequeña. No tienes que pensar en la Flor Roja ni en lo que pasará cuando estés en la cama de tu marido. Esas cosas las sabrás cuando vengan. Ahora disfruta del tiempo de niñez que te queda. Ojalá yo aún tuviera el mío. Ahora todo es… raro. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero lo entenderás cuando crezcas un poco más.

― ¿No puedo ser una niña y pensar en esto a la vez?―preguntó Sofía acurrucándose contra su cuello.

― Yo… No. O… no lo sé. Pero aún no tienes que preocuparte de este tipo de cosas. No es apropiado para una princesa.

― ¿Y para la hija de una zapatera?

― Ni idea. Pero ahora eres princesa. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. ―Amber se separó de su abrazo y la tomó por los hombros. ― Vamos a por un trozo de pastel, ¿quieres?

Sofía asintió, colocó el libro bajo la cama y siguió a su hermana fuera de la habitación.

 

 

― Tengo que terminar los deberes de astronomía, pero no deja de llover. Así no puedo mirar por el telescopio.―se quejó James, resoplando.

― Usa los mapas celestes. Los he actualizado con los astros nuevos que he ido descubriendo _yo_. ―dijo Amber en tono engreído.

― Menuda friqui.

― Habló el que no sale del laboratorio de química.―respondió la princesa.

― James, Amber te ha dado una buena solución.―opinó Sofía.

― Déjale, lo que quiere es que le dejes tus deberes.―aseguró Amber― Sólo necesitaba una excusa. _“¡Buah! el cielo está nublado. ¡Porfa, Sofi!”_

― Cállate―exclamó el príncipe.

Sofía rió. Ella y sus hermanos estaban terminando su té en el salón de meriendas. Baileywick sirvió más té en las tazas.

― Altezas ―dijo el mayordomo―, hemos recibido los nuevos tapices personalizados que elegisteis para vuestras habitaciones.

― ¡Ay qué bien! ―Amber aplaudió emocionada― Pensé que no llegarían nunca. Déjalos en nuestros cuartos, Baeliwick. Yo me encargaré de escoger el sitio para el mío.

― Sí, alteza.―respondió― Y me parece adecuado recordar que está prevista la llegada de La Duquesa Matilda para este sábado.

― ¡Bien!―exclamó Sofía, feliz.

El hombre miró a su reloj de bolsillo.

― Las seis en punto. Si me disculpáis, es la hora de que recoja los documentos reales.

― Y yo me voy ya también.―apuntó Sofía sonriente, bajando de su silla― Nos vemos luego, chicos. Hasta luego, Señor Baileywick. ―dijo, y salió brincando alegremente de la habitación.

― ¿Puedo preguntar adónde va la Princesa Sofía con tanto entusiasmo?―preguntó intrigado el mayordomo a los príncipes gemelos.

― ¿Adónde va a ser? A la torre de Cedric.―contestó James con la boca llena de pastel― Le da clases particulares desde hace meses.

El chico cogió otro pedazo de pastel y lo puso en su plato mientras su hermana resoplaba con indignación al verle.

― ¿Qué? ¡Está bueno!―replicó James.

Baileywick miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta por donde la niña acababa de salir mientras agarraba su reloj con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

 

Cedric estaba terminando de embotellar los restos de poción regeneradora de piel que quedaban en el caldero cuando escuchó los pasos tras la puerta cerrada de su taller. Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió la puerta antes de que a Sofía le diese tiempo de llamar.

― Buenas tardes, Princesa.―saludó él, con galantería.

― Buenas tardes, Maestro. ―respondió con una sonrisa encantadora. Iba vestida con sus ropas de aprendiz, como cada tarde que tocaba clase de magia.

El mago sonrió complacido observándola, rememorando su primer día como su aprendiza. Él le había abierto la puerta de la misma forma y se había dejado seducir por sus encantos de igual manera ese día. Había algo en ese traje que le hacía hincharse de orgullo, al igual que escucharla llamarle _su Maestro_ le hacía suspirar.

El cuervo posado en su estructura de madera graznó asqueado y voló hacia la ventana.

― Volveré en dos horas. ¡Dos horas! ¿De acuerdo? No quiero ver nada que no quiera ver cuando vuelva. Y que sepáis que prefiero estar empapándome afuera que tener que aguantar vuestro comportamiento empalagoso, denigrante y…

― ¡¡Gracias Wormwood!!―Cedric apretó los dientes y cerró la ventana con un golpe seco. El ave emprendió el vuelo, indignado, perdiéndose en el horizonte bajo la lluvia.

El mago se dio la vuelta hacia ella entonces, juntando las yemas de sus dedos con ambas manos y sonriendo de forma sugerente.

― Dime, mi aprendiza, ¿cómo vas progresando con tus estudios?―preguntó con zalamería, acercándose a ella.

― Oh, muy bien. Estoy muy sumergida en mis lecciones… ―dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― _Yo sí que me quiero sumergir en ti…_ ―murmuró el mago entre dientes de forma inaudible mientras movía su varita para insonorizar mágicamente la habitación y bloquear la puerta.

―…pero hay un hechizo que no consigo llevar a cabo. ¿Puede ayudarme con él?

Él accedió inmediatamente con una pequeña reverencia y ella sacó su varita de la túnica y la movió en el aire conjurando el hechizo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Un chorro de agua levitó en el aire y comenzó a bailar en círculos sinuosamente, moviéndose como una serpiente, pero al llegar a cierto punto el hechizo falló y el agua calló al suelo, mojándolo todo.

― Hmmm… ―Cedric se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo. Después se acercó a Sofía y poniéndose detrás de ella se agachó para corregir su postura.―Se te tensa el hombro, el movimiento debe de ser fluido, si no el hechizo se interrumpe. Prueba ahora― dijo apretando sus dedos en dos puntos clave en su espalda.

Sofía volvió a levantar el agua del suelo y la juntó en una bola antes de volver a utilizar el líquido para hacerlo bailar. Aquella vez parecía ir mejor. Cedric controlaba de vez en cuando su brazo para ayudarla en los movimientos más complicados.

Llegado un punto, Sofía comenzó a notar que una de las manos de su maestro se deslizaba hasta la parte más baja de su espalda y se mordió el labio con expectación. Le sintió acariciando su glúteo y respirándole en la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación, pero el hechizo se mantuvo activo pese a su falta de atención.

Podía escuchar los truenos, la lluvia golpeando el cristal y el aliento de su maestro a la vez que las manos de este la rozaban con suavidad, enviándole ondas de calor placentero.

― ¿Sientes la magia, Sofía? ¿La sientes recorriendo tu cuerpo?―le susurró el mago al oído―Tú tienes el poder, la magia te obedece, te venera. Tú eres su reina. Si consigues domarla, será tu sierva para todo cuanto puedas desear, te concederá poderes inimaginables. Placeres que están más allá de tu imaginación. ―La princesa sintió los labios del hechicero rozando su oreja y su mano palpó y agarró la carne de su nalga con más fuerza.― Siéntelo, Sofía. Siente la magia envolviéndote suavemente con su poder. Tú eres su dueña y señora. Tú la posees. Está aquí para complacer tus deseos.

― Señor Cedric… ―susurró la niña con vehemencia.

― Shhh, mi pequeña. Abre los ojos. Mira lo que has creado.

Sofía obedeció y se asombró al ver que el chorro flotante que había invocado ahora brillaba con luz dorada y bailaba por toda la sala formando espirales y formas representando una preciosa y compleja danza acuática. 

― ¿Esto lo he hecho yo?―preguntó Sofía maravillada.

― Tú serías capaz de cualquier cosa, querida.―afirmó Cedric, besándola detrás de la oreja.

― ¡Es increíble!

El mago agitó su varita y recogió el agua danzarina en un tarro de cristal que una vez lleno brillaba como una lámpara de agua.

― Puedes poner esto en su dormitorio.―sugirió el mago ofreciéndoselo.

― ¿No lo quiere usted?

― Si me lo das me lo quedo.―dijo rápidamente.

― Es un regalo de su aprendiza.

― Entonces podrá iluminarme cuando tú no estás cerca. ―Abrazó el tarro con cariño y lo colocó sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Sofía sonrió mientras le veía acariciar el cristal.

― ¿Cómo le ha ido el día, Señor Cedric?

― Oh, nada nuevo. Pociones aburridas y… ¡Ah! He descubierto un hechizo de reparación de lo más útil. ¿Qué tal tú, querida?

― Yo también he descubierto algunas cosas. Supongo que usted ya lo sabía pero yo me he enterado hoy de que las mujeres sangramos una vez al mes.―informó ella.

Cedric la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

― Sofía, ¿has tenido tu primera menstruación?

― No, no. Aún no. Pero lo he leído en el libro que me prestó. La verdad es que es un alivio haberme enterado antes de que me vaya a ocurrir.

― Sí… Yo ya imaginaba que pensarías de esa manera. Es un asunto de gran importancia como para ocultárselo a las jóvenes, en mi opinión.

― ¿Me va a doler?―preguntó la niña, un tanto preocupada.

― Bueno… no sabría decirte. Puede que te duela a veces y puede que no. Pero descuida, cuentas con un mago real con un alijo infinito de pociones para combatir los dolores menstruales. No debes preocuparte.

― ¿Ha venido Amber alguna vez a pedirte alguna?

― Ella prefiere enviar a Baileywick para tal empresa, o a tu madre. No es un asunto que a una jovencita le guste compartir con los demás.―explicó Cedric apoyándose en su mesa.

Sofía se sentó en la banqueta de terciopelo rojo y puso su sombrero puntiagudo sobre el escritorio tras de ella.

― Bueno, lo que quería decirle es…―comenzó con nerviosismo― que todo eso de la menstruación parece un lío muy grande, porque una vez la tenga podré quedarme embarazada si realizo el _coto_.

― El… coito.―corrigió él tímidamente.

― Eso. Así que he estado pensándolo y… me gustaría llegar a hacerlo antes de tener que preocuparme por eso.

El mago pestañeó, mirándola con pasmo.

― Oh.―fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

― Así que… acerca de entrenarme con lo de… Ya sabe. Dilatarme. ¿Lo he dicho bien?―Cedric asintió lentamente, sin cambiar su expresión ni un ápice― Bueno, pues… Me gustaría comenzar. Cuanto antes.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el mago pudiera recomponerse de lo que acababa de oír.  Un relámpago iluminó la estancia, inmediatamente seguido del sonido de un trueno que enfatizó el silencio incómodo que él había creado.

― Oh. Woah. Muy bien, sí. D-de acuerdo. M-me parece una decisión muy… lógica. Muy… inteligente por tu parte. P-p-pero… Sofía, no necesitas presionarte de esa manera, mi amor. Y-yo tengo los medios para poder… yacer contigo de esa manera sin causar un… embarazo no deseado. Soy un mago. Hago pócimas de todo tipo.

― ¡Oh! ¿Hay pócimas para eso? ―preguntó Sofía sorprendida. Él asintió y ella jugueteó con sus dedos con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, no estaba del todo entusiasmada.―Bueno, entonces… Supongo que no tengo razones para ir tan deprisa, claro.―admitió abochornada.

Cedric la miró atentamente y notó el tono negativo en su voz. Acercándose a ella y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura, la tomó de las manos con ternura y la hizo levantar los ojos para mirarle.

― Sofía… ¿Qué te ocurre?

La niña trató de sonreír, pero sólo pudo tensar sus labios en una mueca triste.

― Es que… Yo sé que no tiene sentido. Sé que tengo mucho tiempo y todo eso, que sólo soy una niña y que no tengo que preocuparme de estas cosas. Pero… Me hacía ilusión pensar que… podría tenerle a usted antes de... crecer.

― Pero mi princesa, yo te veo crecer cada día que pasa y es maravilloso cada vez. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

― Porque tengo miedo de que cuando crezca… que cuando me venga la Flor Roja, no podamos vernos como ahora. Amber dice que una vez la tienes no te permiten estar con otros hombres. ¿Y si me prohíben venir a verle más?

Cedric abrió los ojos y entendió lo que ella quería decir.

― Nos las arreglaremos. Ya encontraremos la forma.―aseguró él en tono tranquilizador y besó sus manos con dulzura.―Si hemos llegado hasta aquí podremos seguir adelante.

― Y no es sólo eso.―continuó la princesa― Yo… realmente quiero hacerlo, tengo muchas, muchas ganas y… Supongo que lo del embarazo era una excusa para acelerar las cosas. Ya sé que usted quiere esperar más y… lo siento. Estoy siendo una tonta y una egoísta.―Una lágrima cayó de sus pestañas sobre las manos que la sostenían.

― ¡No…! No mi amor. Ven aquí.―Cedric la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él y acurrucarla en su pecho.― Mi preciosa princesa. Mi Sofía. Lo lamento tanto. Es mi culpa que te sientas de esta manera… No debí haber sido tan impaciente contigo, debí haber contenido mis deseos un poco más de tiempo. Aún eres tan joven…

― ¡No! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? ―exclamó ella separando el rostro de su clavícula para mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas― ¿Por qué tengo que crecer más para hacer lo que deseo hacer ya? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerle aunque sea una niña? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar a mi cuerpo? ¿Y si mi cuerpo tarda años? Yo quiero tenerle ahora, Señor Cedric.―insistió desconsolada.

El mago pasó los dedos entre sus hebras de color canela y besó su frente con profunda devoción, silenciando su llanto.

― Amada mía, nada de lo que desees se te será denegado―proclamó―. No mientras sea yo quien pueda concedértelo. Te regalaría el mundo si estuviese en mi mano. Si tú realmente me deseas, entonces yo sólo puedo postrarme de rodillas y agradecer que me creas digno de ti.―pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de la niña, limpiando sus lágrimas― Así que te suplico, Sofía, dime que tendrías. Dime que me harías tuyo. Sólo dímelo y yo te daré cuanto deseas, en el momento en el que tú elijas. Estoy a tu merced, mi princesa.

― Entonces… quiere decir que…

― Que, si tú así lo quieres, me tendrás dentro de ti en este instante, aquí y ahora, porque yo estoy listo para ti desde el día que te vi. Se hará como tú decidas, Sofía. No necesitas preocuparte por ninguna norma. Si tú me quieres antes de tu primera Flor Roja, me tendrás antes de tu primera Flor Roja. Me tendrás todas las veces que quieras porque yo soy tuyo. Sólo deja que haga una petición.

― ¿Cuál? ―preguntó la niña, intrigada.

― Déjame ensanchar tu interior primero, para asegurarme de que no sufras ningún daño cuando me recibas.―imploró―Deja que empiece con mis dedos. Te enseñaré a ti a usar los tuyos. Por favor, princesa, concédeme este deseo. Sólo un poco más de tiempo. Sólo unos meses más. Por tu bien.

Sofía sonrió y se limpió una lágrima de su rostro sonrojado.

― Está bien, pero sólo si empezamos hoy con el entrenamiento.   

Cedric sonrió a su vez, asintiendo rebosante de alegría y la abrazó con fuerza meciéndola de un lado a otro hasta arrancar a la niña unas carcajadas felices.


	13. La aprendiza del mago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

#  CAPÍTULO 13 LA APRENDIZA DEL MAGO

― Entonces… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?―preguntó Sofía.

Cedric se lo pensó por un momento. Aún no se había levantado del suelo de su taller y tenía a la princesa sentada a horcajadas sobre él con sus finas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

― Creo que lo mejor será calentar primero un poco―sugirió él con picardía―. Será como dar un repaso a las lecciones. Ver si recuerdas todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora.

― Muy bien. Empezaré yo.―declaró ella, y tras colocarse en una posición propicia, le dio un dulce beso corto en los labios, tan suave como una caricia.

Él sonrió complacido.

― Delicioso. ¿Qué sigue?

Sofía volvió a besarle, pero esta vez giró su rostro para introducir la lengua en su boca y moverla rozando la de él. Luego de un momento se retiró.

― ¿Qué tal ahora?―preguntó ella.

― Mmm… Exquisito. ¿Qué más tienes para mí?

Ella le besó de nuevo, removiendo su lengua con la de ella con pericia a la vez que se movió sobre él frotando la entrepierna con su virilidad, consiguiendo hacerle gemir contra su boca.

Cuando se separó de él, el mago respiró agitadamente y la miró con asombro.

― ¿Cómo voy?― inquirió ella traviesamente.

Cedric la agarró de la cabeza volvió a pegarse a su boca con fogosidad, emitiendo sonidos furiosos y apasionados. La besó múltiples veces, interrumpiendo el contacto sólo para tomar cortas bocanadas de aire que no duraban más de un segundo mientras friccionaba duramente su miembro contra ella. Después de unos minutos de esta manera, sus manos bajaron por su espalda hasta agarrar sus glúteos y se levantó del suelo sosteniéndola sin ninguna dificultad por su parte, pues ella era ligera de transportar.

Tan poco pesaba que podía sujetarla con una mano mientras que con la otra barría todos los artilugios de su mesa de trabajo para hacerle sitio antes de colocarla sobre la superficie de madera. El único objeto que se preocupó de no dañar en el proceso fue el tarro de cristal luminoso que ella le había obsequiado y que generaba unos hermosos contrastes de luces y sombras sobre la niña.

Comenzó a desatar la cuerda de su túnica y la abrió impacientemente, revelando el sencillo vestido rosa de algodón que había debajo. Era tan fino como un camisón y se pegaba a su cuerpo de igual manera. Al verlo, el hechicero expulsó un jadeo de la impresión.

― ¿Qué es esto?―preguntó exacerbado― ¿Vas a decirme que todo este tiempo llevabas sólo esta pieza de ropa interior bajo la túnica?

― Tal vez debería no haber llevado nada bajo la túnica.―apuntó ella, sugerente, disfrutando de la reacción que eso tuvo en el hombre.

― ¡DESCARADA! ¿Te habría gustado matarme de un infarto? ¿Es eso?―exclamó frenético mientras intentaba levantarle el vestido sin éxito.

― No, pero me hubiese gustado verle tan impetuoso como ahora.―afirmó sonriente.

― ¿Impetuoso? Estoy que ardo, Sofía. Estoy en llamas. De sólo imaginarte desnuda bajo la túnica mientras te daba lecciones de magia ESTOY TAN CACHONDO QUE CREO QUE VOY A EXPLOTAR.

― Aún no, Señor Cedric, recuerde que tenemos algo que hacer.

El mago la miró con fulgor en los ojos y sus manos rasgaron con fuerza la tela del vestido como si estuviese hecho de papel de seda al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumbó en las paredes del castillo.

Sofía dio un gritito ahogado del susto e inmediatamente las manos de él estaban retirando sus braguitas. Entonces Cedric se sentó en la silla, quedándose con la cara justo a la altura entre sus piernas y olfateó con su larga nariz los pliegues, provocando un gemido por parte de ella. Luego se quitó los guantes de cuero y comenzó a masajear su clítoris con los dedos de su mano derecha.

― Mmmm… tan bonita estabas con tu sombrerito, preparando tu examen. Tan sexy… Si tan sólo hubiese contado con mi poción de invisibilidad mientras te tenía por aquí barriendo el suelo… ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! Eso está en uno de mis cuadernos…  

― Cuénteme cómo sigue― pidió ella, jadeante―. Por favor.

― ¡Ah, entrometida! Yo me hacía invisible con la poción y… ¡No! Otra vez no. Oh, cielos.

― ¡Señor Cedric! ¡Cuéntemelo! Venga…

― ¡No puedo! No puedo, es horrible… Yo… yo… T-te… te robaba el amuleto.

Sofía le miró bajo sus pestañas y le habló con la voz más sensual que él jamás la había oído poner.

― Dígame la verdad, Señor Cedric. ¿Eso es todo lo que me hacía?  

Cedric se quedó de piedra, si antes había estado en llamas ahora se sentía un volcán de lava en erupción. No podría negarle nada a aquella voz, era superior a sus fuerzas. Era más potente que un suero de la verdad.

― No. Oh, no. Desde luego que no. Por el camino te hacía toda clase de cosas perversas sin que tú pudieras siquiera imaginar qué estaba pasando. Qué eran esas manos que se metían bajo tu ropa, qué era esa lengua que lamía tu cuerpo, qué era esa cosa dura y caliente que te violaba la boca… ¡AAHHH! ¡Sofía mi amor! ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero realmente te deseaba, te ansiaba, te necesitaba. ¡Soy un monstruo! Por favor perdóname querida. Perdóname por querer follarte. No podía evitarlo, no podía…

― ¡Siga, por favor!

― Soy un ser horrible, Sofía, soy un loco depravado. Si tú supieras la de veces que he querido poder aprovecharme de ti, de tu inocencia… Tú sólo eras una criatura indefensa y yo soñaba con abusar de tu cuerpo. No tiene sentido, no tiene lógica. Yo nunca te haría daño, mi amor, pero en mis sueños yo soy un monstruo hambriento por tu cuerpo que te acaba consumiendo entera hasta que me corro y me despierto empapado y me odio a mí mismo y por imaginar esas cosas y al mismo tiempo quiero vivirlas en mis carnes. Por favor perdóname.

El mago retiró sus dedos de ella y los sustituyó con sus labios, haciéndola gritar y gemir más fuerte mientras su lengua se movía desenfrenada.

― ¡AAAHHH! ¡¡Señor Cedric!!

― Suplico tu perdón, Sofía―se disculpó, y siguió lamiendo su vulva como si bebiese de ella.

― ¡¡Sí!! ¡Le perdono!

― Mmmm… Mi ángel de amor. Eres tan buena con este pobre mago miserable.―entonó separándose de ella― Creo que estás lista. ¿Estás lista?―preguntó inseguro, a lo que ella asintió con impaciencia― Muy bien. Vamos allá. Por favor, avisa si te hago daño.

Con sumo cuidado, acercó a su húmeda entrada el dedo medio de su mano derecha y lo introdujo con suavidad en su interior. La cavidad era blanda y estrecha y apretujaba su dedo rodeándolo con fuerza, impidiéndole llegar profundamente. Cedric dio marcha atrás antes de intentarlo de nuevo y esa vez consiguió meterlo más al fondo.

Levantó su rostro para ver desde abajo a su amada princesa, que observaba atentamente todos sus movimientos. El mago tragó saliva, nervioso.

― ¿T-todo bien?

― Sí. No duele. Pero… no noto casi nada. ¿Es eso normal?

Cedric esbozó una media sonrisa y levantó una ceja mientras colocaba su mano con la palma hacia arriba, entonces flexionó su dedo dentro de ella y la niña gimió con fuerza.

― ¿Mejor?―preguntó él con picardía.

― ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡AHH!! ¡Siga! ¡Siga, Señor Cedric!

― Oh, ya lo creo que voy a seguir, querida. Esto aún está muy cerradito. Cerrado a cal y canto, es casi como si quisieras expulsar mi dedo de ti. Eso no está bien, ¿cómo crees que se va a sentir si le haces eso, eh? ―el mago flexionó su dedo con rapidez haciéndola gritar de placer― Eso le gusta, le gustan tus ruiditos, quiere que hagas más. Y quiere que este túnel crezca y ensanche porque mi dedito se siente sólo y quiere llamar a otro amigo para que venga a jugar dentro de ti. Muchos amigos quieren jugar, todos quieren participar y follarse a la pequeña princesa Sofía.―ella gritó de nuevo― Oh, sí. ¿No lo sabías, querida? Te estoy follando ahora mismo. Aunque no lo esté haciendo con mi polla, aun así te estoy penetrando. ¿Cómo lo sientes, eh? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te da placer?

― ¡¡SÍ!!

― Entonces dime la verdad, mi niña. A ti no te molesta que yo quisiera hacerte todas esas cosas cuando me convertí en tu maestro. A ti te gusta que yo me haya sentido así. ¿Verdad?

― ¡¡SÍ!!

― ¿Y a ti te hubiese gustado que tu Señor Cedric te hiciese esto cuando te daba clases de magia? Porque la verdad es que a él le costó mucho no hacértelo…

― ¡¡SÍ!!

― ¿Sí qué, querida? Me estás contestando o sólo dices eso para que te folle más con mi dedo.

― S-sí que q-quería. ¡Ah! Esto.―consiguió responder ella, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa perversa.

― Pues claro que sí que querías ser follada eres INSACIABLE. ¡Y YO TENÍA QUE HABER APROVECHADO LA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡MALDICIÓN! Pero no pasa nada porque ahora te tengo por fin. Te tengo en mis manos. ¡Y tú me tienes dentro de ti! ―rió oscuramente― Y por ser una princesa tan buena y sincera te voy a conceder un orgasmo increíble, querida, vas a ver.

Sin dejar de mover su dedo dentro de ella, Cedric volvió a lamer la vulva con avidez, escuchando a Sofía gemir como nunca antes había oído.

Tanto placer sintió, que al finalizar su clímax estaba tan aturdida que no pudo sostenerse a sí misma, pero Cedric la sostuvo de los brazos impidiendo que se cayera de la mesa.

― Oh, no. ¿Sofía? Vuelve en ti, pequeña.

― Señor Ced… ah…

― Estás exhausta. ―el mago la levantó con cuidado de la mesa y conjuró un diván para tumbarla sobre él.― Ya está. Descansa, mi amor. Te mereces una buena siesta.

Una vez estuvo recostada, con un movimiento de su varita la vistió y aseó apropiadamente, reparando también el desgarro de su vestido. Luego hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agachándose para retirar un mechón canela de su mejilla.

Después deslizó sus dedos acariciando su rostro, sus labios, su cuello. ¡Hongos de Merlín, era hermosa! Con los mofletes aún colorados y el pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo, recuperándose del esfuerzo físico que acababa de realizar. Podría quedarse observándola dormir durante horas sin hacer nada más que eso.

No era cierto. No podía abstenerse de hacer algo más.

Tras de todo aquel despliegue de pasión, Cedric aún no había llegado a su culminación y verla dormida, indefensa, en aquella túnica de aprendiz que la hacía, de alguna manera, _suya_ … Era tan embriagante, tan cautivadora. Era una tentación. Y él no pudo evitar caer.

El mago desabrochó su entrepierna y tomó su verga en su mano con firmeza antes de empezar a masturbarse mientras la miraba a ella.

Estando en esa situación, no era difícil para él imaginar que se encontraba en otro tiempo, cuando ella aún era un placer inalcanzable para él que le tentaba y atormentaba cada segundo que pasaba. Podía imaginar que se había quedado dormida en su torre, cansada de barrer el suelo, y que él la había encontrado así al entrar por la puerta. No la despertaría, no. Se quedaría mirándola y luego vendría a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: darse placer a sí mismo sobre ella.

Tendría que ser silencioso para no despertarla, no valía gemir. Se mordió el labio para ahogar los sonidos que querían salir de su boca.

Apoyando una mano en el respaldo del diván, se inclinó lo bastante para poder masajearse a milímetros de su cuerpo, casi la estaba tocando.

¿Qué ocurriría si ella despertara en ese momento y viese lo que él estaba haciendo sobre ella? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le sonreiría? ¿Acercaría su boca para lamerle?

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Cedric eyaculó, esparciendo su semen por la preciosa túnica de aprendiz.

Para bien o para mal, ella no se despertó con esto y el mago se incorporó y se limpió a sí mismo con su magia. Justo cuando se disponía a limpiarla a ella, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana que le sobresaltó. Wormwood había regresado y le miraba con reproche.

― Una cosa he pedido. ¡Una cosa! ¿Dos horas no son suficientes para ti, maldito mago salido? ¿Cuánto tiene que aguantar esa criaturita para saciarte?

― La próxima vez tarda tres. ―replicó Cedric, aún jadeante, pero mordaz― Porque mi lujuria por esta princesa es, como bien sabes, incontenible.

El mago movió su varita y limpió el estropicio sobre la niña dormida.  

 

 

En sus aposentos, Baileywick cerró con cólera el libro sobre su escritorio y vació su vaso de licor de un trago. Luego fue hacia la ventana y contempló la tormenta bañando el cielo nocturno mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a la Torre del Mago, donde sabía que la princesa se encontraba con Cedric como única compañía.

― Estás acabado, Cedric.


	14. La fiesta en el jardín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofía y Cedric celebran un picnic en el Jardín Secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pero que muy, muy smut. Y kink. Smut a tope, vamos...

#  CAPÍTULO 14 LA FIESTA DEL JARDÍN

El jardín secreto de Sofía era un lugar hermoso durante todo el año, pero en especial durante aquellos meses estivales, cuando las flores estaban en su máximo esplendor, decorándolo todo con vibrantes colores.

Sin embargo, Cedric sólo tenía espacio en su mente para una flor, una de color canela, blanco y violeta, que se revolcaba en la hierba fresca y reía mientras jugaba con un par de cachorrillos de zorro que se habían aventurado a salir de su madriguera.

Él sólo la miraba, la observaba con meticulosidad sin apartar la vista de ella por un segundo, mientras terminaba de devorar las pocas uvas que quedaban en el plato. Para él era un espectáculo de lo más interesante.

Aquel día habían celebrado un picnic. Ocultos entre los altos muros y hiedras que escondían aquel pequeño vergel, Sofía y Cedric se habían citado para una merienda sencilla de té, fruta y dulces. Pero el mago aún estaba esperando por el plato principal, el cuál seguía haciéndose de rogar rodando por el suelo.

Podía ver sus pequeños pies descalzos y sus finos tobillos acariciando la hierba y, de cuando en cuando, su vestido se levantaba lo bastante para darle una breve visión de sus pálidas piernas perfectas.

Algunos reyes o emperadores se entretenían con danzas exóticas y sugerentes realizadas por bellas mujeres. Cedric se mofaba de todos ellos en este instante. Su pequeña flor silvestre era mil veces más espléndida y sensual que todas las bailarinas de Tangu juntas y él se sentía como un marajá mientras disfrutaba del placer privado que era contemplarla jugar y retozar. Era como si con cada movimiento ella se le estuviese insinuando, un espectáculo cargado de erotismo.

Cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de sus provocaciones, el mago se lamió los labios con expectación antes de reclamar su postre real.

― Sofía ―la llamó, tratando de llamar su atención en tono casual―, ¿Quieres más té, querida?

La niña se giró para mirarle saliendo de su distracción con los pequeños zorros.

― Sí, gracias.―respondió, y andando hacia él se sentó sobre el mantel a su lado.

Cedric llenó la taza de nuevo y añadió dos terrones de azúcar antes de ofrecérsela. Ella sorbió con delicadeza al principio, pero luego hizo un ruidito satisfactorio y terminó su bebida de golpe, olvidando sus modales reales.

― Me encanta este té. ¡Es tan dulce!

― Yo sé de otra cosa dulce por la que tengo un antojo descomunal desde esta mañana.―dejó caer él de manera insinuante.

― ¿De qué?―preguntó ella, distraída con el vuelo de una mariposa de bellos colores que en ese momento pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

― Pues de… una pequeña y cremosa delicatesen a la que me he vuelto muy aficionado. Tanto que no puedo pasar un día sin degustar su sabor. ¿Tú crees que podría disfrutar ahora mismo de ese dulce manjar, mi idolatrada princesita?

Sofía ni le miró, al parecer la mariposa era algo fascinante para ella.

― He traído buñuelos.―respondió, abstraída con el insecto.

El mago no se molestó en continuar jugando con las palabras. La chiquilla estaba en su mundo ese día, sólo los actos podían sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Tomándola por la nuca con una mano, Cedric la giró hasta enfrentarle y besó sus labios con pasión, como llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día.

Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa y alegría contra su boca antes de sacar a su lengua a jugar. Con desenvoltura recientemente adquirida, se las arregló para enloquecer al mago en menos de medio minuto y hacerle arrojar su tiara al suelo para remover su pelo con urgencia.

― ¡Señor Cedric!―exclamó entre carcajadas.

Cedric sonrió pegándose de nuevo a su boca. Por mucho que él disfrutara de observarla jugar con las alimañas, aquello estaba mucho mejor. Pudo notar cuánto había mejorado en el arte de besar, la había enseñado bien, era una alumna sobresaliente. Ella era capaz de hacerle gemir y ronronear como un tigre cariñoso. Ahora él era más bien un tigre hambriento que quería devorarla con ánsias.

Después de múltiples giros y bailoteos de sus lenguas, él sacó la suya de la pequeña boca y desplazó sus labios más abajo, besando todo el camino de la mandíbula, la oreja, el cuello y la clavícula, lamiendo y mordisqueando a su paso, arrancándole gemidos de placer a su amada. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo de ella. La quería entera.

― Ah, Princesa de azúcar…―murmuró contra su hombro, mientras palpaba su espalda con sus dedos, buscando los enganches del vestido.― ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están…? Aquí están.

Cedric desabrochó la parte superior de la prenda con habilidad experimentada, había practicado mucho durante aquel mes para aprender a desnudarla con presteza. Bajó la tela revelando la suave piel del torso y le dedicó un largo vistazo antes de comenzar a lamer un pico rosado mientras acariciaba el otro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella gimió de nuevo y él le respondió con un ruidito de necesidad desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se detuvo en aquella parada bastante tiempo, pues era de sus favoritas. Fue cambiando de pezón con su boca de vez en cuando hasta que los dos estuvieron lo bastante duros para su gusto. Sujetanto el Amuleto de Ávalor entre sus dientes, Cedric emitió un feroz gruñido.

Bajando todavía más, comenzó a chupetear su abdomen y su vientre en busca de más del dulce sabor de su piel, mordisqueando la carne con delicadeza y conteniendo con dificultad las ansias de clavarle los dientes y marcar cada pulgada de su cuerpo con su firma.

Entonces sintió las manos de ella intentando desabrochar sus pantalones para liberar el enorme bulto de su entrepierna y él sonrió rebosante de alegría.

― Oh, bendita seas, querida mía. ― suspiró mientras la ayudaba con los botones.

Cuando por fin su miembro fue liberado él lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo mientras la miraba a ella. Ella le observó con interés mientras se masturbaba, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

― Oh, Sofía… Mira cómo me has puesto. Mira lo que has hecho. Estoy enorme, mi amor. ¡Oh! Ven, mi princesa. Quiero más de tu azúcar. Dame más, mi dulce. Más…

Besándola de nuevo, la tumbó de espaldas contra el mantel antes de ponerse sobre ella y volver a saborear sus pezones a la vez que se complacía a sí mismo con su mano.

Cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarle con su cometido, él la dejó intentarlo y volvió a sentarse para que le resultase más fácil hacer el movimiento.

Sofía no conseguía hacer bien todo el recorrido y sus intentos eran arrítmicos, pero Cedric colocó su manos sobre las de ella y la guió en el movimiento enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo para que fuese más rápido y fluido.

Cuando ella pudo por fin seguir el ritmo y él la dejó a su aire, la vio sonreír entusiasmada y el mago soltó un alarido de lujuria de lo arrebatadoramente sensual que era.

Pareciese que su Sofía llevara sabiendo darle placer desde siempre, ¿es que aquella chiquilla no sabía hacer nada mal? ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto pudiese querer complacer a alguien como él? Claramente la suerte que le había sido vetada al mago durante toda su vida había llegado de golpe cuando los Cielos decidieron enviarle aquel ángel.  

― Eso es… Así, Sofía. Tócame. ¡AH! Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con esto… Tantos años…―jadeó, sumido en placer.

― Mire, Señor Cedric. Lo estoy haciendo bien. Lo hago bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella, aún algo insegura.

― Oh, sí. Lo haces muy bien, Sofía. Lo haces genial. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas pajearme tan bien con esas manitas? ¡Oh…! ¡Hongos de…! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Oh, no! No, querida―expresó con dificultad, retirando las pequeñas manos de su virilidad―. Es tu turno. Levanta tu falda, mi amor.

― Pero por fin he conseguido aprender a…―protestó la niña.

― Sí, sí, pero no queremos que me corra sin que tú hayas podido disfrutar también, ¿verdad? Esto es más importante, esto es para ti. ¿No quieres que te toque, Sofía? ¿No quieres que tu Señor Cedric te dé placer?

― Sí, claro que quiero. ―contestó risueña, retirando sus manos de él para levantar la parte inferior de su vestido y quitarse la ropa interior con rapidez.

Después volvió a sentarse frente a él con piernas flexionadas y las rodillas en alto y él se relamió ante la visión de su vulva, expuesta frente a él como el postre especial de picnic que era.

Sonriendo entusiasmado, Cedric acercó su cara al lugar para apreciarlo en profundidad, agazapándose frente a ella. Entonces algo nuevo allí llamó su atención.

― ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¡Sofía! ¡Están empezando a crecer!― exclamó contemplando los pequeños vellos castaños que hacía sólo unos días habían comenzado a brotar de la piel del pubis. Cedric los acarició maravillado. ― ¿Sabes qué significa esto?― preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

― ¿Qué… estoy creciendo?―discurrió ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

― Que muy pronto, mi querida niña, te convertirás en una mujercita. Y cuando llegue ese día no habrá descanso para tu pobre mago.

― ¿Lo dice porque tendremos que tener el triple de cuidado que ahora para que no nos descubran?―preguntó con un deje de desánimo en la voz.

― No, Sofía. No tendré descanso porque tendré que dedicarme a maldecir a diestro y siniestro a todos los pretendientes que te salgan y temo que sea un trabajo a tiempo completo…―se lamentó él.

Sofía resopló, restándole importancia.

― No será para tanto, Señor Cedric, yo le ayudaré con eso. Además, aún no soy una mujer, así que no tiene que preocuparse por esas cosas todavía.

― Tienes razón, ahora puedo tenerte para mí solo, sin competencia, y disfrutarte enterita…―dijo él, estallando en una carcajada malévola que hizo a la niña reír.―Sólo el Gran Cedric tiene derecho a divertirse con la pequeña princesita…―volviendo su atención las partes íntimas de ella, les dio un suave toque con la punta de su larga nariz.

Sofía rió de nuevo con el cosquilleo y siguió riendo mientras el mago le frotaba los labios externos con su nariz, dándoles besitos de esquimal. Cuando la cambió por su lengua, la princesa cambió su carcajada por un gemido de placer.

― Hmmm… Dulce…―expresó, él sin apenas separar su boca de ella para hablar.

Su lengua surcó los pliegues y masajeó el brote de placer, saboreándolo todo felizmente hasta que el orificio un poco más abajo expulsó suficiente fluido blanquecino para contentar al mago.

― Este es el postre que yo quería. Relleno de nata...

― ¡Señor Cedric! ―exclamó Sofía, avergonzada.

― Oh, ¿qué? ¿Ahora te incomoda que diga obscenidades? Primero quieres que te cuente todo y ahora quieres censurarme… ¿No será porque estás creciendo? Porque si es así vamos a tener un problemilla…―el mago la agarró con fuerza de los muslos y se acercó a su rostro de nuevo antes de hablar―Verás, pequeña, cuando yo disfruto de mi postre me gusta que venga bien relleno de cremita suave y dulce, y me gusta expresar lo mucho que me encanta comérmelo―dijo seriamente, entonces volvió a bajar para continuar lamiendo y provocando más gemidos por parte de ella.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Señor Cedric!

― ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué delicia…!―exclamó lleno de gozo― Eh… Ya sé lo que pasa aquí. Yo soy el que siempre habla sucio ¿verdad? Y eso no está bien, no es justo, tú también puedes participar. No tienes por qué hacerte la tímida conmigo, querida, tú y yo sabemos que esa boquita tuya no es para nada inocente…―volvió a lamer una vez más, dándole un largo beso de tornillo al clítoris.

― Hmmm… ¡Ahh…!

― Sí, bueno, eso también está muy bien, pero… estaba pensando en algo un poco más… Creativo. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, vamos a probar.

― ¡No! ―exclamó ella de inmediato.

― ¡Será divertido! No temas, yo te ayudaré. A mí me gustaría tanto escucharte, Sofía… ¡Por favor!―suplicó infantilmente―¡Por favor, dime cosas obscenas! Mi niña traviesa…―volvió a chupar el brote de placer.

― N-¡Ahh!―gimió ella.

― Bien, aquí vamos. Dime algo sucio, Sofía.―la niña negó con la cabeza y el mago la miró desilusionado― No seas así… Empezaré yo. ¿Tú sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, querida?―ella volvió a negar― Pues lo que va a pasar es que tu Señor Cedric va a comenzar a follarte tu pequeño y precioso coño empapado―Sofía soltó un gritito ahogado al escucharle―. ¡Oh! No te ilusiones, bonita, aún es demasiado estrecho como para que te meta mi gran polla. Qué rápido te emocionas…―dijo riendo―No, sabes cómo va esto, primero hay que entrenar con los deditos. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? Ya lo haces muy bien―ella negó de nuevo―. ¿No? ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? ¿Quieres que lo haga el Señor Cedric?―Sofía frunció el ceño, ruborizada, y Cedric chasqueó su lengua en reprobación―Tienes que decirlo, preciosa.

― Es que… yo…

― Dime, ¿qué desea su alteza real?

―… ―Sofía tragó saliva y tomó aire para hablar.― ¿Puede…?

― ¡Oh, mi pobre princesita! ¿Te da vergüenza decir cosas sucias? Deja que te ayude, sólo tienes que decir: _“Señor Cedric, fólleme con sus dedos, por favor.”_ El “por favor” es importante, la realeza no debe olvidar sus modales... Ahora, Sofía. Dilo tú.

―N-no.―dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza.

Cedric estaba algo decepcionado, pero lo aceptó. Por mucho que le apetecía que ella participara en su juego, de ninguna manera iba forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

― Está bien, querida. No te preocupes. Yo te daré lo que necesitas. Ahora vas a ver cómo tu Señor Cedric te hace una función de magia especial con sus dedos…―declaró, comenzando a quitarse los guantes.

― ¡No!― exclamó ella, sobresaltándole.

El mago se congeló de inmediato, en estado de pánico. Sin preocuparse de respirar, retiró la cabeza de la intimidad de la princesa inmediatamente y apartó su mirada de ella, parpadeando, con el rostro totalmente pálido. De pronto comenzó a temblar y  a hiperventilar.

― Perdón. ―comenzó él.― ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡Perdóname, Sofía! ―El mago se postró con la cara pegada al mantel y las manos enlazadas en su ruego.― ¡AY NO! ¿Qué he hecho…? Pensé que sólo estabas siendo tímida con lo de… Por los xilófonos de Zeus, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¡Me he sobrepasado! Lo lamento tanto…

― ¡SEÑOR CEDRIC!―gritó la princesa, cortando sus disculpas― Haga el favor de volver a ponerse como estaba. ¡Ya!―Cedric obedeció al instante y se agazapó de nuevo ante ella, tragándose sus preguntas―Y ahora quiero que me haga lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no con sus dedos.―él levantó la cabeza de nuevo para protestar entonces, pero ella le silenció― Quiero que… me folle. Con su nariz. Por favor.

Cedric notó su mandíbula desencajarse de tanto que abrió la boca. 

― ¿Q-q-q-qué?

Sofía resopló abochornada.

― ¿Me va a hacer repetirlo?

― Y-yo… Sofía…― el mago estaba en shock. Aún le duraba el sobresalto de hacía un momento y lo que acababa de escuchar casi le había explotado la mente― ¿Mi nariz? ―ella asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

Entonces a Cedric le entró un tremendo ataque de risa irrefrenable.

Sofía bajó su falda con pudor y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Estaba realmente enfadada, pero él no podía parar de reír. Toda la tensión que el mago había sentido hacía un instante se había aliviado tan de golpe que  a su cerebro no le había dado tiempo a asimilarlo bien. Intentó explicarse entre carcajadas, pero aquello no mejoró el humor de su joven amante.

― Sof-… ¡No, no te enfades, mi amor! ―siguió riendo― Escucha… escucha, por favor, no me estoy riendo de ti…―más risas― Te lo juro, te lo juro por mi vida que no…―más risas― Es sólo que me he asustado tanto… y luego no… ¡Oh, princesa!―siguió riendo más, irremediablemente.

Sofía estaba de brazos cruzados, roja del bochorno y con unas ganas tremendas de darle con algo en la cabeza. Comenzó a subirse la parte superior del vestido para vestirse completamente, pero, ante esto, el mago la detuvo agarrándola de los brazos y tumbándola de espaldas, aún sin poder parar de reír. Ella forcejeó y los dos se revolcaron por la hierba, rodando como los cachorros de zorro con los que Sofía había jugado antes, hasta que Cedric estaba sobre ella, sujetándola de las muñecas con una mano para inmovilizarla.

― ¡Que no! ¡Quítese!―exclamó ella.

Cedric la besó entre carcajadas, silenciándola, y con la mano libre levantó la falda de nuevo. Después de pasar un tiempo en su boca, el ataque de risa se fue calmando hasta desaparecer.

― ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sin tu premio por ser tan valiente, preciosa?―preguntó al despegar sus labios de los de ella.

― Estoy muy enfadada con usted, Señor Cedric.―declaró con el ceño fruncido.

― Oh… no digas eso… ―mendigó él, librándola de su agarre.

― ¿Sabe la vergüenza que me ha dado decirle eso? Y encima usted no me escuchaba y luego casi le da un infarto, y luego pide perdón, y luego se ríe, y… ¿Cómo cree que me he sentido yo?―le reprendió la niña.

―No, no, Sofía, espera. Debí haberte prestado atención. Lo entiendo. Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, mi comportamiento es inexcusable y… me merezco todos tus reproches pero… ¿Acaso estás enfadada con mi nariz?―preguntó esbozando una mueca triste.

A ella se le escapó sin querer una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de enfado y él le devolvió otra más maliciosa.

― No puedes enfadarte con ella, ¿verdad? Mi nariz te quiere mucho… Es tan larga y adorable. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca la he tenido mucho aprecio hasta ahora, pero parece que tú sí, ¿eh? Y yo diciendo que no eras creativa… Vaya, vaya. Al parecer alguien ha pensado en cómo darle buen uso…―él frotó su nariz con la de ella hasta hacer a la niña reír de nuevo― ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Tú señorita, tenías que darme una orden.

― ¡Ya se la he dado!

― Sí, pero quiero disfrutarla esta vez. Venga, pídemelo bien. Recuerda que sólo soy tu humilde siervo, mi princesa. Tú mandas, yo obedezco.

― Está bien―Sofía respiró para calmarse antes de hablar―S-señor Cedric… quiero que me… con su… nariz.

El mago ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja. Aquello ni siquiera era una oración estructurada.

― ¡Me vale!―respondió entusiasmado.

Veloz como un rayo, volvió a sumergirse en las partes bajas de su princesa, donde repartió varios lametones antes de colocar la punta de su nariz en la pequeña entrada.

― Con vuestro permiso, alteza…

Y poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de ella de una manera que nunca se le habría ocurrido a él.

La escuchó gemir y gritar y él metió toda la longitud de su cartílago antes de dar marcha atrás y volver a introducirse. Él tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír de nuevo, era una sensación extraordinaria, su corazón latía rápidamente con la excitación.

Para ser más eficaz en su cometido, levantó las piernas de la niña y las colocó sobre sus hombros, dándole más recorrido a su nariz y haciéndola llegar más profundo que antes. Pero después de un rato en esa postura, se le ocurrió una idea mejor y salió de ella sonriendo de forma perversa.

― Oh, esto será divertido. Si a su alteza le place ponerse a cuatro patas…―sugirió él, galantemente. Sofía obedeció intrigada y él se agazapó detrás de ella, con la cara frente a sus glúteos.―Ahora sí. Vamos a probar…

Cedric volvió a meter su nariz en la estrecha cavidad vaginal a la vez que con su lengua podía lamer la carnosa vulva. Los sonidos que hizo Sofía entonces no eran algo que él fuera capaz de olvidar jamás. Y no quería hacerlo nunca. Aquello estaba mejor: Él tenía su dulce postre de azúcar y ella tenía su nariz penetrándola. Los dos ganaban.

Sofía disfrutaba, sin lugar a dudas, pero el mago se lo estaba pasando en grande. Aquello era lo más extraño que había hecho en su vida. Quién habría pensado que toda una vida de burlas y complejos por la longitud de su nariz fueran a tener tal recompensa. Resultaba que a su niña le gustaba ser follada por sus napias y él le iba a dar de ellas todo lo que le pidiera. Teniendo esto en cuenta, su nariz se convirtió de repente en una parte favorita de él que no cambiaría ni aunque le ofreciesen todo el tesoro real por ello. Ahora era un juguete de placer para Sofía y por lo tanto no tenía precio.

Cuando la sintió llegar al orgasmo entre alaridos, se retiró de ella con suavidad.

Sofía se tumbó boca abajo sobre el mantel, respirando agitadamente y Cedric sonrió hinchado de orgullo y se recostó de lado junto a ella, acariciando la piel de su espalda desnuda con sus dedos. Después, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpió el flujo vaginal que recubría su nariz antes de acercar su rostro a la cabeza de su princesa.

― Respira, pequeña. Eso es. ¿Estás mejor, Sofía?―susurró en su oreja.

― S-sí.―respondió ella, aún jadeante― Es sólo que…

― ¿Te duele algo, mi amor? ¿He sido muy brusco?

― No, en absoluto. Pero… ―ella soltó una risita―me temo que ahora cada vez que le mire a la cara vaya a pensar en su nariz. Y… en esto.

Él rió a su vez enterrando el rostro en su pelo.

― Si te sirve de algo a mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que te miro a ti. Y me pasa desde mucho antes de que llegáramos a… intimar así. Ten en cuenta que yo usaba mucho mi imaginación. No me digas que nunca has notado cómo me ponía al verte.

― Bueno… Sí le diré que le notaba nervioso…

― La palabra es excitado.

―…y también muy gracioso y tierno.

― ¿Tierno? Y duro a la vez, sin duda. Duro como una piedra.

Ella volvió a reír y por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

― Me ha gustado mucho, Señor Cedric.

― Y a mí. Nunca he estado más orgulloso de una parte de mi cuerpo hasta ahora. Bueno, quizás exceptuando…―miró hacia su entrepierna desabrochada por la que aún se asomaba su miembro hinchado y preparado. Sofía sonrió al verlo.

― Ahora que usted ha tenido su postre, Señor Cedric, ¿puedo tener yo el mío?

Cedric se sintió a punto de correrse de sólo escucharla decir aquello.

― ¿El t-t-tuyo?―tartamudeó él.

― Sí, ya sabe, mi postre relleno de nata.―contestó la princesa con fingida inocencia―Cuando me lo meto en la boca, está suave y caliente. Y si lo hago bien con mi lengua, la nata sale para que yo la chupe. ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

― ¡MALDITA SEA, NIÑA! ¿QUÉ ES ESA FORMA DE HABLAR?―exclamó el mago enloquecido.

― Usted ha dicho que me quería escuchar decir estas cosas, pues le estoy diciendo, Señor Cedric que si me va a dejar chuparle la polla. Si usted no me deja, tendré que hacerlo sin su permiso.

― ¡AH! ¡HONGOS DE MERLÍN! ¡SI NO BAJAS RÁPIDO VOY A CORRERME CON TU VOZ!

― ¡No! ¡Yo quiero mi nata!―protestó ella, posicionándose rápidamente e introduciéndose el pene en su boca.

Cedric gritó, gimió y chilló fuera de sí mientras Sofía lamía y succionaba. Con sus manos agarraba y arrancaba las briznas de hierba que tenían la mala suerte de estar a su alcance. No pudiéndose aguantar el impulso de moverse, sacudía las caderas y movía la pelvis con el afán de entrar más en ella, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerse de hacerlo.

Él sabía que la pequeña boca de Sofía apenas podía albergar más que la punta de su verga y procuraba estar pendiente de si acaso la niña se cansaba o daba algún indicio de tos o incomodidad. Sin embargo, algunas veces le resultaba en extremo complicado no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y en esos momentos lo único que sentía era que tenía que follarse aquella boca. Eran los momentos de súbito movimiento pélvico.

Por suerte, a su pequeña no le molestaron sus espasmos, de hecho incluso la escuchó reír.

― Señor Cedric, parece que le esté matando, por cómo grita y se mueve.―bromeó ella.

― ¡¡ES QUE ME ESTÁS MATANDO, DEMONIOS!! ¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE PUEDES HABLAR? ¡VUELVE A PONER ESA BOCA DONDE ESTABA, AHORA MISMO! ¡QUE ME LA VOY A FOLLAR HASTA SACIARME!―el mago la cogió de la cabeza por el pelo y la instó a introducirse su miembro en la boca― Oh… ¡Oh, lengua! Muévela, mueve tu lengüita, Sofía. Lámeme la polla. ¿Te gusta tu postre? ¿Sí? ¿Está bueno? Chúpalo bien, princesita… ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡YA VIENE TU NATA, PEQUEÑA!! ¡¡PREPÁRATE, QUE TE VA A LLENAR ENTERA!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!!

El pene de Cedric empezó a vibrar expulsando su semilla por la punta mientras él gritaba como un poseso.

Sofía pudo acertar en su boca gran parte del semen que salió disparado hacia ella, pero irremediablemente algunas gotas acabaron manchando su rostro y su pelo. El mago ya había colapsado en su habitual estado de desmayo.

Cogiendo su varita, la niña conjuró el hechizo de limpieza que tantas veces había visto hacer a su maestro y cuando los dos estuvieron limpios y aseados, usó el hechizo para vestirse apropiadamente.

Cedric abrió los ojos después de haber estado fuera de juego durante cinco minutos. Vislumbrando a Sofía a su lado, la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó a su lado, haciéndola exhalar  un gritito de sorpresa.

― ¿Has disfrutado de tu postre, querida?―preguntó él, lamiendo su oreja.

― Mucho. Hoy tenía más nata que de costumbre.―respondió ella, juguetona.

― Hmmm, eso es porque llevas todo el día provocándome con tanto jueguecito por la hierba. ¡Oh! Tengo tantas ganas de rellenarte ahí abajo…―suspiró el mago.

Los dos se besaron y abrazaron amorosamente hasta que Sofía oyó a Clover gritando su nombre, acercándose a toda prisa.

― ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía!―cuando llegó hasta ellos se detuvo asqueado de verles besándose― Oh, Dios, puaj… ¿Por qué los humanos tenéis que hacer esas cosas raras cuando copuláis?

― ¡Clover! ¿Qué pasa?

― No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno. Te están buscando por todo el castillo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

― Baileywick. Y tu padre. Hasta han movilizado a los criados. ¡Tienes que volver enseguida!―urgió el conejo.


	15. Un lío real

#  CAPÍTULO 15: UN LÍO REAL

 

La princesa y el mago real se apresuraron a llegar al castillo, seguidos por Clover. Al llegar a la entrada principal, la puerta del Castillo se abrió y Baileywick apareció tras ella con serio semblante.

― Princesa Sofía, tu padre te espera en su despacho. Te sugiero que acudas inmediatamente―se dirigió hacia el mago entonces, que miraba a la princesa con preocupación―Si nos disculpas, Cedric.―le dijo secamente.

Cedric se quedó petrificado en el sitio mientras la veía entrar al castillo, siguiendo al mayordomo.

 

Roland caminaba de un lado para frente a su escritorio, intranquilo como un animal enjaulado. Estaba enfadado, estaba confuso. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía afrontar aquel tipo de situación. Pero una cosa estaba clara, debía haber una riña. Y un castigo.

Baileywick se llamó a la puerta y entró a la estancia con una reverencia anunciando la llegada de Sofía. La princesa miró a su padre, tenía la faz más dura que nunca le había visto poner. El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras ella, quedándose en la habitación.

― Sofía―comenzó Roland, sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio―, nunca antes he tenido que regañarte. Lo admito, has sido una hija maravillosa, una hermana ejemplar y una princesa digna de hacerme sentir orgulloso. Hasta la fecha no he tenido quejas de tu comportamiento, si bien sé que no te has criado entre miembros de la realeza, como Amber o James, has sabido seguir los pasos para convertirte en una figura de autoridad y respeto para este reino.

― Gracias, papá.―respondió tímidamente Sofía, con un hilito de voz.

―Pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. La violación de las tradiciones más antiguas y respetables de la nobleza.

 ―N-no sé de qué estás hablando, papá…―dijo ella, nerviosa.

El rey sacó un grueso libro de un cajón y lo estampó sobre la superficie de madera con un golpe seco.

Sofía lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Era el libro de anatomía que le había prestado Cedric semanas atrás. Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos recayeron en Amber.

― ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?―preguntó con severidad.

―E-es un… libro. De biología.

―¿Biología?―repitió ultrajado―¿Lo has abierto?―la niña asintió, compungida―¿Y qué has visto?

―Pues… Dibujos. Y… Hay mucha letras también…―dijo Sofía, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Información prohibida, Sofía. ¿Lo sabías?―ella no respondió, sólo miró a la alfombra, notando cómo las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos comenzaban a picar―Conocimientos que ninguna princesa debería tener a tu edad. ¿Es a esto a lo que te dedicas cuando pensamos que te centras en tu formación real? ¿A llenar tu cabeza con porquerías?

―¡No son porquerías!―exclamó ella de pronto―¡Hay muchas cosas importantes! ¡Cosas que quiero saber! ¡Como la Flor Roja y el embarazo!

―¿Te atreves a defenderte de esto? ¿Cuándo una princesa casta y pura ha tenido necesidad de conocer esas cosas a tu edad?

―¡Pero yo quiero aprender! Y-y-yo… yo sólo… tenía preguntas y…―comenzó la niña, insegura.

― ¿De dónde sacaste este libro, Sofía?―demandó el rey― Responde ahora mismo.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera, Baileywick esbozó una media sonrisa.

La niña miró al suelo con la boca bien cerrada y el ceño fruncido. No dijo una palabra.

― ¿DE DÓNDE LO HAS SACADO?―bramó el monarca.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par.

―¡El libro es mío!―exclamó Cedric―El libro es mío, majestad.

Detrás del mago, Amber y James se apiñaban para ver qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de la estancia.

Baileywick carraspeó antes de hablar.

―Si se fija su majestad, en la contraportada podrá ver el sello que demuestra que, en efecto, ese es uno de los volúmenes de la biblioteca privada del Mago Real. El libro, sin duda, pertenece a Cedric.

Roland estaba rojo de rabia.

―T-t-t-tomaré toda la responsabilidad―dijo el mago con la voz tomada por el pánico―. P-p-por favor, no castigue a Sofía. Por favor.

El mago se postró de rodillas en su ruego, entre el monarca y la princesa. Roland parecía a punto de darle un puñetazo.

―Tú… Después de todo lo que he aguantado, después de todo lo que he dejado pasar. Tú has vuelto a traicionar mi confianza de esta manera. ¿A través de mi hija? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejar que siguieras cerca de ella, miserable? ¡¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PISAS ESTE CASTILLO!!

― ¡¡No papá!! ¡¡Por favor!!―gritó Sofía angustiada delante del mago con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndole.

―¡SOFÍA APÁRTATE DE ÉL EN ESTE INSTANTE!―gritó Roland. Baileywick tomó a la niña por el brazo para moverla, pero ella se sacudió de su agarre, enfadada.

En ese momento la Princesa Amber se abrió camino hacia ponerse frente a su padre.

―¡¡YA BASTA!!―exclamó.

Todos en la sala se quedaron perplejos.

―Amber, no es un buen momento.―masculló el rey con el ceño fruncido.

―A mí me parece que es el mejor momento, porque estás a punto de cometer una estupidez y no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

―ESTE HOMBRE HA TRATADO DE CORROMPER A SOFÍA―replicó colérico, señalando al mago.

―¡Cedric no ha tenido la culpa de nada! ¡¡A Sofía le di el libro yo!! 

Todos, sin excepción, se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

― Pero… pero el sello…―comenzó Baileywick, confuso―¡No es posible!

― Oh, por el amor del Cielo. ¡Yo le cogí el libro a Cedric y luego se lo di a Sofía! ¿Tan complicado es para vosotros entender eso?

Roland estaba lívido.

― Princesa Amber…―dijo el mayordomo― No estás diciendo estas cosas sólo para defender al Mago Real, ¿no es verdad?

―¡Oh, claro! Porque se me conoce por ser una altruista a quien le importa mucho el destino de los criados. ¡¿Qué narices me va a importar a mí si despiden a Cedric o si le tiran por un barranco?!

― Ahí le has dado, Amber. ―comentó James desde la puerta.

Ante esas palabras, Baileywick sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su error.

Cedric contemplaba la escena, boquiabierto. Sofía contenía las ganas de correr hacia su hermana y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. 

― Amber.―el rey la miraba incrédulo― ¿Por qué harías algo así?

― ¿Qué por qué? A lo mejor porque no quiero que mi hermana tenga que pasar por el calvario que pasé yo cuando me vino la Flor Roja. A lo mejor quiero que sea conocedora y responsable de su propio cuerpo. ¡A lo mejor yo también tengo dudas y preguntas acerca de lo que pasa con el mío!

― ¿Qué dudas? ¿Qué preguntas? ¡Eres una princesa! ¡Y Sofía es una niña! ¡Aún no tiene edad para preocuparse por nada de eso!

― ¡Sí que la tiene! Y yo tengo la responsabilidad moral de ayudarla. ¡Nadie más aquí va a hacerlo! ¡¿Y qué más da que seamos princesas?!  ¿Eso nos quita derechos de conocimiento? ¿Acaso alguien se ha puesto a rebuscar en el cuarto de James para ver qué es lo que esconde él?

― ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra!―exclamó el príncipe, alterado.

― ¡James no tiene doce años!

―Cada persona madura cuando madura, papá.

― ¡No es lo mismo! Él no es…

Unas fuertes pisadas en el pasillo silenciaron al monarca y, un par de segundos más tarde, la reina apareció por la puerta, con los ojos refulgiendo de ira.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?―preguntó con peligrosa calma―¿Dónde está mi hija?

―Mamá…―Sofía la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Miranda casi corrió a abrazarla y, ocultando el rostro de la niña en su falda, miró a su marido con profunda indignación.

―Roland. Explícate ahora mismo.―exigió.

―Miranda, Sofía ha infringido una regla de la realeza muy importante.

―¿Qué regla?―El rey le ofreció el libro y ella le echó un rápido vistazo.―¿Estudiar anatomía?

―¡No es sólo eso, Miranda! Las cosas que pone ahí tratan…

―¿El sexo?

Baileywick se llevó una mano a la boca y Amber ahogó un pequeño grito.

― ¡La leche!―soltó James, mirando a su madre con fascinación.

―Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Roland. Tenemos que hablar. Baileywick, Cedric, haced el favor de llevaros a los niños de aquí. 

―¡Esto aún no ha terminado, Miranda! ¡Las niñas han hecho algo inaceptable!

Una mirada de la reina fue suficiente para que el mayordomo reaccionara de inmediato.

―Altezas, por favor.―les dijo a los jóvenes con un gesto de la mano hacia la puerta.

Sofía cogió a Cedric por la manga de la túnica para acompañarle a salir, dejando solos a los monarcas. Con las gruesas puertas cerradas a cal y canto, aún podían escucharse los bramidos de la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo adentro.

El mayordomo carraspeó y se dispuso a marcharse por el corredor, recomponiendo su dignidad, pero Amber lo detuvo.

― ¡Baileywick! ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

― Eh…

―Has entrado en la habitación de Sofía, has cogido el libro y se lo has llevado a mi padre, ¿por qué?

Sofía se acercó al oír esto.

―¿Es eso verdad, Baileywick?

El hombre las miró con arrepentimiento.

― Mis disculpas, altezas. Yo… estaba preocupado por…

― Pues la próxima vez que “estés preocupado”―continuó Amber, enojada― procura venir primero a hablar conmigo en lugar de rebuscar entre las cosas de mi hermana y hacer que la castiguen sin motivo. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar en su cuarto. O en el mío. ¿Está claro?

― P-p-pero… Princesa…

― Ahora retírate.―demandó ella, ante lo cual el mayordomo obedeció de inmediato, marchándose afligido.

― ¡Amber!―Sofía se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo― ¡Amber, lo siento! Si te hubiese hecho caso nada de esto habría ocurrido.

― Ya está, Sofía.―la arrulló ella, acariciándole el pelo― No tengas miedo. No nos van a castigar. Ni a Cedric.

Sofía entonces se volvió para ver a Cedric, que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza entre las piernas y respirando con dificultad. James se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

― Eh.―llamó, haciéndole levantar levemente la cabeza para mirarle.―Sé que nunca te he tratado con respeto, pero… te he visto ahí dentro. Tú has estado a punto de perder tu trabajo para que no castigaran a mi hermana. Eres un tío legal, Cedric. Gracias, de verdad.

Cedric abrió los ojos con pasmo. En ese momento el príncipe sacó su mano y se la ofreció para que él la estrechara.

El mago alzó la suya, temblorosa y el joven la tomó con fuerza y la sacudió, agradecido y sonriente.

Sofía sonrió a su vez, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos una vez más.

Amber abrió su abanico para ocultar la expresión de sospecha en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermana y luego al mago. Si antes ya tenía sospechas de que había algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos, ahora estaba convencida.


	16. El mayordomo

#  CAPÍTULO 16: EL MAYORDOMO

Al escuchar los golpes llamando a su puerta, Cedric la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con el mayordomo real.

―Baileywick.―no era a él a quien esperaba encontrar al otro lado―¿Qué quieres?―preguntó secamente.

―Vengo a…―el hombre carraspeó y se irguió en toda su estatura―¿Puedo pasar?

Cedric frunció el ceño. Lo que más le gustaría en ese momento sería empujarle para que cayese de espaldas por las escaleras de la torre y que con un poco de suerte acabase desnucado. Pero a fin de cuentas él era el mayordomo del Rey, un cargo superior al suyo, y le debía respeto, por lo que abrió la puerta totalmente y le hizo un gesto gentil con la mano y una reverencia cargada de hipocresía.

El hombre entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor, analizándolo todo a través de sus pequeñas lentes redondeadas.

―Veo que mantienes este lugar impecable. O al menos, tu aprendiza se encarga de ello.

―¿Qué quieres?―repitió el mago con fastidio.

―Tengo algo que comentar contigo, Cedric. Un asunto delicado. Después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde supongo que entenderás que mi principal preocupación recae en el bienestar de los jóvenes príncipes…―él fue hacia la banqueta de terciopelo rojo y la arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación antes de tomar asiento.―Siéntate, Cedric, charlemos.

El mago hizo rodar su silla y se sentó frente a él, que le miraba de forma penetrante, haciéndole sentirse verdaderamente incómodo.

―Verás, tengo especial interés en ellos. Tú puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? Sé que lo entiendes porque pude escuchar claramente cómo pretendías tomar toda la responsabilidad en el caso de la princesa incluso antes de que se te acusara de nada. Todo para que Sofía no recibiese un castigo que a tu parecer no merecía. Eso fue encomiable. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te preocupas por ella.

Cedric no despegaba los ojos de aquella mirada inquisidora. Aunque sus palabras eran amables, había algo en su semblante que le hacía estar en alerta. Ese hombre desbordaba suspicacia, debía cuidar sus respuestas con él.

― Me preocupo por ella. Ciertamente.―respondió el mago, casi inexpresivo.

― Sofía es una niña especial.―continuó el mayordomo, complacido―No lo digo como un eufemismo. Es lista, alegre, encantadora y bondadosa. Podría alegrar una fiesta aburrida con sólo una sonrisa suya, de esas que pone cuando quiere hacer a alguien sentirse bien.

El mago no pudo evitar que sus ojos se enternecieran por un momento al recordar el rostro alegre de su amada princesa.

Al mayordomo no se le escapó el breve gesto.

― Sí, ¿tú también sabes de cuál hablo, eh? Es una niña extraordinaria.―dijo sonriente. Entonces su sonrisa desapareció―Pero es una niña.―su tono bajó una octava, volviéndose más oscuro y casi amenazante. Hizo que al mago le recorriese un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.― Y te digo esto porque es tan madura y razonable que  a veces uno puede olvidarse de la realidad de la situación. No tengo ninguna duda de que será una mujer extraordinaria algún día, pero antes de eso crecerá irá a fiestas, conocerá a gente, será cortejada por múltiples pretendientes nobles… Y se casará con uno de ellos.―Cedric escondió la mano en la manga de su túnica antes de cerrar su puño con fuerza― Sí, Sofía tendrá un sinfín de experiencias vitales como cualquier otra princesa adolescente. Esta de hoy sólo ha sido una de ellas.―extendió el brazo con el libro de anatomía en su mano, ofreciéndoselo.―Confío en que a partir de ahora seas más cuidadoso con tus posesiones para que no acaben en las manos equivocadas.

A Cedric le temblaba el pulso cuando lo tomó. La sonrisa de Baileywick no alcanzaba sus ojos.

― Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegro de que Sofía tenga un amigo que se preocupa por ella, sin embargo no llega a gustarme la forma en la que te veo interactuar con ella, francamente. A veces me preocupa que alguien pudiese llegar a pensar que te tomas demasiadas confianzas con ella. Una niña de su edad, encerrada todo el día en esta torre, sin ninguna compañía más que la tuya… quién sabe si su Alteza Real está siendo respetada de la manera en la que se merece…

 La entonación de ese último comentario enervó al mago lo suficiente como para romper su cauteloso silencio.

― Moriría antes de pensar en faltar al respeto a Sofía de alguna manera, Baileywick.

Él le miró intrigado.

― Una arrojada declaración. ¿Hay algún significado oculto en tus palabras que deba conocer?

― No más del que pueda haber en las tuyas.―contestó mordazmente.

― Confío en que mis comentarios no te hayan intimidado en algún modo.―aseguró él ajustándose las lentes con los dedos en un gesto de falsa sorpresa―Ningún hombre recto debería sentirse aludido por nada de lo que yo haya podido insinuar antes.

― No me considero un hombre recto en muchos sentidos, pero me gustaría aclarar que, en lo que confiere a la Princesa, no hay nada que me importe más que su bienestar y sus deseos, pues mi trabajo, mi honor y mi suerte es servirla y protegerla en todos los sentidos. Que alguien pueda poner eso en duda hace que me hierva la sangre de una manera poco agradable.―se estaba pasando de la raya, lo sabía, pero el tono venenoso del mayordomo le estaba sacando de quicio.

― Muy bien, pues. Parece que la pequeña Sofía ha dado con su digno guardián. ¿Tú la quieres mucho, verdad?

Cedric entrecerró los ojos.

― Si no tienes nada más que decir, será mejor que te vayas.―contestó fulminante.

El hombre mantuvo el contacto visual con él, escrutando su mirada en busca de la verdad.

― La quieres, Cedric.―No era una pregunta.

― Baileywick, vete…

― Amas a Sofía.―le interrumpió él, dejándole sin habla.

Tras varios largos segundos, el mago habló por fin.

― Sí. Claro que sí. Ella es la persona más querida para mí en este mundo. Lo sabe ella, lo sabes tú, lo saben el Rey y la Reina. ¡Lo saben en la maldita cocina! ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

Baileywick cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba contrariado. Parpadeó intentando recomponerse.

―¿Cuál es la naturaleza de tus sentimientos por la princesa, Cedric?―dijo, manteniendo una peligrosa calma.

Él tragó saliva, procesando la respuesta.

―Ella… lo es todo para mí…―discurrió el mago inseguro.

La risa sardónica del hombre le golpeó como una bofetada.

―¿Quieres casarte con Sofía? ¿Es eso? ¿Tú? Un mago, un sirviente. ¿Pretendes cortejar a una princesa? ¿En qué narices estás pensando? No eres mucho más joven que su padre. Sofía nunca acabaría con alguien como tú―espetó él―¿Qué diablos te has creído, maldito enfermo pervertido?

―Yo no he dicho eso, Baileywick. Ni siquiera lo he insinuado. Pero incluso si así fuera, la decisión de eso debería ser suya y sólo suya. Y tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.

―¿Estás intentando lavarle el cerebro desde su tierna infancia, degenerado? Incluso si ella te quiere ahora, ¿eres tan estúpido para pensar que te seguirá queriendo cuando crezca? ¿Cuando conozca a jóvenes príncipes, hombres de verdad, que puedan llegar a ser medianamente dignos de ella? Si de verdad crees eso, tienes un serio problema. Lo máximo a lo que un ser repugnante como tú podría llegar a aspirar es a ser el juguete de una niña que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere.

Cedric apretó los dientes, colérico.

―Como ya he dicho, YO NO HE DADO A ENTENDER NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁS INSINUANDO, Baileywick. Si tan preocupado estás por el bienestar de Sofía más te valdría cerciorarte de tus cavilaciones con ella antes de comenzar a lanzar acusaciones.

El mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta a zancadas. Antes de salir, le dio una última advertencia.

― Si alguna vez me entero, intuyo o me da en la nariz que esa niña está siendo abusada de algún modo, te mataré yo mismo, Cedric.

― Si alguna vez Sofía sufre algún daño por mi causa, yo moriré en el acto, Baileywick. No habrá necesidad de que te ensucies las manos.

El hombre entonces suspiró y le miró con verdadera lástima en sus ojos.

―Oh, Cedric…―susurró, condescendiente, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Entonces le dio la espalda para bajar los escalones de la torre.

Cedric cerró la puerta, conteniendo sus ganas de dar un portazo. Después se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó con las manos en su rostro.

Wormwood voló hacia él de inmediato, preocupado a la par que furioso.

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, insensato? ¡LA NIÑA TIENE UN AMULETO QUE LE OBLIGA A DECIR LA VERDAD! ¡SI EL REY SE ENTERA DE LO VUESTRO ESTÁS MUERTO!  

― Sea así.―respondió él lastimosamente, sin levantar su rostro.

El cuervo abrió el pico para gritar de nuevo, pero al escuchar el llanto de su amo, se colocó sobre su hombro y le cubrió la cabeza con su ala, en un gesto de consuelo que nunca antes le había dedicado.

 

…

 

Sofía escuchó los golpes en su puerta.

―Adelante.―Baileywick entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él, pálido como la nieve.―¿Qué quiere?―preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

―Princesa, vengo a... Quiero pedirte disculpas, Sofía. Por lo ocurrido.

Sofía le miró con suspicacia, pero asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndole acercarse.

―Lo que he hecho ha sido… Deplorable. He violado tu intimidad y tu confianza y entiendo que estés enfadada por ello.

―Yo nunca había pensado que serías capaz de hacer algo así, Baileywick. Ese libro era muy importante para mí. Y para Amber. Ambas tenemos dudas acerca de muchas cosas que no podemos preguntar a los demás.

―Sí. Sí y lo entiendo. Y me disculpo. Pero necesito que entiendas mi postura, por favor. Yo… yo estoy verdaderamente preocupado por tu bienestar, Sofía.

―¿Preocupado? ¿Preocupado por qué?

―Verás… Esto es…―él se aclaró la garganta y se pellizcó el cuello de la camisa, nervioso―No quiero que esto te resulte brusco…

Sofía le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarle.

―Baileywick. Dime qué ocurre.

El hombre tragó saliva antes de hablar.

―Necesito que seas sincera conmigo, Princesa. Este asunto es… extremadamente delicado y…―entonces la vio, mirándole a los ojos con profunda preocupación―Necesito saber si alguna vez… Cedric ha intentado… Si ha tenido algún comportamiento fuera de lugar contigo.

Sofía le miró sin comprender.

―¿Fuera de lugar?

―Sí. Dime. ¿Alguna vez ha intentado hacer algo que tú no quisieras? ¿Te ha forzado a… algo? ¿Te ha hecho… tocarle de alguna manera?

―No, Baileywick, nunca.

―¿Estás segura?―inquirió, tomándola por los hombros.

―Sí. Él nunca haría eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera?

―Pero tú… ¿tú eres consciente de que él te…?―se calló antes de afirmar algo que realmente no conocía.

―¿Que él me… qué?

Baileywick se llevó una mano a la frente.

―P-p-pues que él… te aprecia mucho.

La niña sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

―Pues claro. Y yo a él. También te aprecio a ti, Baileywick, aunque me haya enfadado contigo por lo que has hecho. Sé que pensabas que estabas en lo correcto. Te perdono.

El hombre se dio la vuelta.

―Sofía, si alguna vez ese hombre intenta… sobrepasarse contigo de cualquier manera, por favor dímelo, o a tus padres.

―Baileywick, no sé si entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.―dijo ella, insegura.

Él sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Claro. Eso está bien. No te molesto más, Princesa. Buenas noches.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de su recibidor, Sofía se tiró sobre su cama mirando al techo.

Clover salió de entre las almohadas y la miró con preocupación.

―¿Crees que el amuleto te ha maldecido?―le preguntó saltando hasta ponerse al lado de su cabeza.

―No puede ser. No he dicho ninguna mentira.―dijo ella exhalando un suspiro de agotamiento y tocando la joya rosada con sus dedos.―Esto es un berenjenal…

―Bueno, todo esto no pasaría si no tuvieses una relación secreta con Cedric.―la regañó el roedor, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

―No, todo esto no pasaría si yo tuviese unos años más y él unos menos, pero es lo que hay. Como no es así, todo el mundo salta a la conclusión de que debe estar aprovechándose de mí. No entiendo por qué nadie puede siquiera llegar a imaginar que lo nuestro es algo normal y razonable… Un amor como el de cualquier otra pareja… ¿Es que los adultos no piensan que alguien de mi edad pueda sentir amor? ¿No lo sentían ellos a mi edad? ¿Qué se creen que soy, una muñeca autómata?

―No lo sé, Sof… pero tengo miedo de que esto se os esté yendo de las manos…―respondió el conejo, a lo que ella contestó acariciándole la cabeza tristemente.


	17. Corazón desquebrajado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst :(

#  CAPÍTULO 17: CORAZÓN DESQUEBRAJADO

A media noche, un golpeteo en la puerta detrás de él despertó a Cedric de su letargo en el suelo.

Sofía entró en el taller y le miró consternada.

― Señor Cedric. ¿Qué hace ahí tumbado?

El mago la miró penosamente, con el blanco flequillo alborotado y los ojos rojos e hinchados después de horas de llorar desconsolado. Ella estaba en camisón y zapatillas de andar por casa.

― Princesa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

― Muy tarde.―ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado―Le he esperado en mi dormitorio, pero no venía. Estaba preocupada.

― Discúlpame, princesa. He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ella le miró con comprensión.

― Ha sido un día duro hoy. Para todos. Papá y mamá han estado discutiendo por horas, ni han aparecido en la cena.

― Lo lamento tanto, alteza. Debes estar muy afligida.

― Bueno, sí. Pero también… me alegro, en cierto modo. Por mi madre, ¿sabes? Ella está de mi parte en esto. Está enfadada por todo eso que ha dicho papá de mí. Ella no piensa que aprender acerca de mi cuerpo sea algo malo. Y Baileywick ha venido a disculparse antes, también.―La mera mención del mayordomo provocó a Cedric un escalofrío.

― Sí.―dijo seriamente―Se preocupa por ti.

Cedric se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica, luego fue hacia su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a colocar sus bártulos y frascos para la preparación de pociones.

Sofía le observó, extrañada. Su actitud era fría y distante, no era propia de él en absoluto.

― ¿Va a ponerse a trabajar ahora, Señor Cedric?

― No he trabajado en todo el día. Un mago real no vive de gratis.―respondió casi cortante.

― Pero está cansado. Ha dormido en el suelo. ―ella le tomó de la mano y le quitó el vial de cristal, colocándolo de nuevo en la mesa.― Vamos a la cama.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza  y cuando los abrió de nuevo la miraban con severidad.

― ¿No puedes entender que tengo mil cosas que hacer?―preguntó con voz helada.

― Puede hacerlas mañana.

― ¡PUEDO HACERLAS AHORA!―exclamó, provocándola un sobresalto. Al verla encogerse, contrariada, su mirada seria se tornó de inmediato en una de disculpa.― Princesa, yo… l-lo siento. N-no quería…

― ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE PASA?!― gritó ella, enfadada.

― No te enfades, por favor…―pidió él, consternado.

― ¿Cómo que no me enfade? ¿Qué quiere que haga si parece que usted no quiere saber nada de mí de repente?

― No pienses eso, Sofía, de ninguna manera…

― Entonces dígame qué ocurre. Por favor. Soy yo. Puede decirme cualquier cosa. Pero no me deje al margen a menos que quiera que me enfade.

Cedric se llevó una mano a la frente.

― Y-y-yo… Oh, Dios… Es que… yo…―comenzó con dificultad evitando su mirada expectante― B-Baileywick estuvo aquí.

―¿Baileywick? ¿Aquí?

 ―C-creo que él sabe…―tragó saliva con nerviosismo― Sabe lo que siento por ti.

Sofía le observó en silencio durante varios segundos.

―¿Se lo ha contado?

― ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que estoy loco? ¡Si hubiese llegado a admitirlo, ahora mismo ya estaría muerto!

―Está, bien, Señor Cedric…

―¡NO, NO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Tus padres han discutido por mi culpa! ¡Ese hombre tiene razones de sobra para querer que me decapiten y tú no haces más que meterte en líos por mi estúpida incompetencia!―Cedric sacudió su brazo sobre la mesa, tirando todos los artilugios al suelo, causando un estruendo de ruidos metálicos y de cristales haciéndose añicos―Las cartas están echadas―discurrió tristemente―, si ese hombre me delata me espera la muerte..

― ¡No! ¡Eso no pasará! Yo… yo hablaría con él… Yo le haría entender que…

― Ese hombre es lo bastante sensato como para intentar que me concedan la más horrible de las condenas.

― ¡No diga eso!

― ¡AFRÓNTALO, SOFÍA! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio aprobaría lo que he hecho! ¡Las cosas que te he llegado a hacer! ¡Ni siquiera un necio pensaría que es razonable! ¡Mucho menos un hombre que se preocupa por ti como un segundo padre!―gritó él, desconsolado― Soy un monstruo. Una criatura repulsiva y despreciable a la que no se le debería permitir ni mirarte siquiera. Me merezco cualquier cosa que me pase.

― ¡QUE NO!―exclamó Sofía abrazándole por la cintura con fuerza― ¡Que se calle! ¡Que se calle ya! ¡Deje de decir idioteces! ¿Cómo puede pensar esas cosas? ¿Es que no ve que cada vez que dice algo así me hace daño? ¿No entiende que está insultando a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, a usted mismo?

― Sofía…

― ¡No! ¡Cierre la boca de una vez! ¿Sólo piensa en usted? ¿No tiene en cuenta lo mucho que yo le quiero? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer a ningún monstruo despreciable? ¡Usted es perfecto tal y como es! ¡Perfecto y bueno!

― ¡NO!―replicó llorando― ¡NO LO SOY! ¡SOY EL MAL ENCARNADO! ¡Si tú no puedes ver eso es porque estás CIEGA!―las palabras del mayordomo le llenaron la mente en ese momento―Tú… Tú sólo eres… ¡Sólo eres una criatura influenciable e inocente que NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LO QUE HACE! ¡Porque eres una NIÑA y esto para ti sólo es un JUEGO! ¡Yo sólo soy un juguete temporal y reemplazable por cualquier joven príncipe que se cruce por tu camino!

Ella se congeló ante aquello. Lentamente separó sus brazos de él y se apartó. Inmediatamente él se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

― ¿Qué es lo ha dicho?―preguntó ella, aturdida.

― S-S-Sofía, yo no…

Ella no le miró, sólo se dio la vuelta en silencio. Caminó hacia la puerta, con las mejillas encendidas, sin hacer caso de las súplicas que oía detrás de ella.

― Perdóname mi amor. ¡No! ¡No, no te vayas, Sofía! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve conmigo, mi vida! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Por favor! ¡POR PIEDAD, TE LO IMPLORO! ¡¡NO ME ABANDONES SOFÍA!! ¡¡NO!!

El hombre cayó de rodillas y golpeó su frente contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que la sangre manchó las baldosas de piedra. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un portazo, Cedric, sintió su corazón desquebrajarse en trocitos.


	18. Indigno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mucho smut.   
> Fem-dom, Fem-sub, Fem-dom otra vez? ... No sé qué rayos es esto... Pero también hay fluff!

#  CAPÍTULO 18: INDIGNO

El mago sólo escuchaba sus sofocos, sólo veía las lágrimas caer borrosamente sobre el suelo desde sus ojos y su nariz. Sólo sentía dolor. Cuchillas atravesándole el alma, provocándole un dolor tan agudo e intenso como para querer morirse.

Cuando un par de pequeñas zapatillas violetas aparecieron en su limitado rango de visión, se congeló.

Ella seguía allí. Por todos los dioses, seguía allí, con él. No le había abandonado.

Demasiado acongojado como para demostrar alegría, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar los finos tobillos en sus manos y empezar a repartir besos por el calzado y los empeines desnudos.

―Señor Cedric―habló la voz tomada de la niña sobre él.―No haga eso.

Pero él no podía parar su adoración y seguía llenando de besos y lágrimas aquellos pequeños pies sin detenerse, con fanática idolatría.

―…mi Ángel…mi Corazón…mi Princesa…te lo ruego…te lo suplico…

―¡Señor Cedric!―exclamó ella, incómoda con su comportamiento.

―¡SOFÍA, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, PERDÓNAME!―El mago sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer los tobillos efusivamente. Ella intentó apartarse de su agarre, pero él la sujetaba en el sitio con fuerza.―No te merezco… yo sé que no te merezco, ¡PERO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI! ¡No quiero! Por favor no me obligues… No me importa ser tu juguete, seré tu juguete, seré lo que tú quieras… Haré lo que sea, ¡LO QUE SEA!―siguió lamiendo, metiéndose bajo el camisón y deslizando la lengua por las pantorrillas.

Sofía se levantó la prenda para sacarle, se agachó y le sujetó la cabeza con las manos, forzándole a detenerse.

―¡Pare ya!―Él obedeció esta vez, se paró en seco, sin moverse un milímetro.―¡Míreme!

Con verdadera dificultad, el mago levantó su penoso rostro hasta alcanzar a ver el de ella. Ella le miraba seriamente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules brillando de ira. Entonces acercó con delicadeza un par de dedos a la zona enrojecida de su frente y acarició alrededor de la herida.

―Se ha hecho daño…―le regañó con preocupación.

―Mi Diosa…―susurró él, contemplándola con estupor.

―¿Por qué me llama eso? ―preguntó, y luego resopló con fastidio―Más bien, ¿por qué me ha dicho esas cosas?

―Imploro tu perdón, Sofía.

―¡Le perdonaré cuando me explique por qué me lo ha dicho!

―Porque… porque no soy digno de ti y me detesto por haberte hecho pensar que sí. Por haberte hecho complacer a una criatura inmunda como yo, aprovechándome de tu juventud y tu inocencia…―sollozó lastimosamente―No tengo perdón, Sofía.

―¿Y si yo digo que usted sí es digno de mí? ¿Acaso mi palabra no vale lo mismo que la suya?

―Tu palabra vale cien mil veces más que la mía, alteza.

―¡Pues demuéstrelo! ¡Niegue lo que ha dicho antes!

―Eh… eres…―tomó un momento para recordar con dolor las palabras que la habían hecho enfurecerse―Eres la criatura viviente más brillante del planeta y tienes total control sobre tus acciones, Sofía.

―¿Y…?―enfatizó ella.

―…Y yo… yo soy… el ser más afortunado, por tenerte a mi lado. Y debería hincharme de orgullo por el mero hecho de ser tuyo en lugar de regodearme en la desdicha por no ser merecedor de ti.

Sofía analizó sus palabras con cierta dificultad por su parte, pues estas eran confusas, pero finalmente hizo un ruidito de aprobación y le tendió una mano para levantarle.

Él la tomó con timidez y se puso en pie con su ayuda.

―P-princesa…―comenzó él, pero ella le silenció con un gesto de la mano.

―A callar. Ahora a la cama. Vamos.―ordenó ella.

―Como desee mi princesa.―contestó con una profunda reverencia.

 

 

Una vez en los aposentos del mago, Cedric selló la estancia con su magia y se cambió a su ropa de dormir. La princesa ya estaba acostada entre sus sábanas cuando él se aproximó a la cama, titubeando.

―Venga conmigo, Señor Cedric.

―Sí, alteza―respondió él y obedientemente se metió en la cama junto a ella, girándose para mirarla.

Sofía le enfrentó a su vez, mirándole con seriedad, pero entonces una leve sonrisa comenzó a iluminar su rostro, haciendo al mago contener su respiración, embelesado.

―¿No me va a dar un beso de buenas noches?―preguntó ella tímidamente.

Él tragó saliva nerviosamente antes de aproximar su rostro al de ella y, con absoluta delicadeza, rozó sus labios en un beso tan casto que casi parecía una caricia. Ella le miró, alzando una ceja.

―¿Enserio?―dijo, molesta.

Cedric le dio una mirada de disculpa y probó otra vez. Esta vez logró presionar los labios un poco más contra ella, pero a Sofía no le pareció suficiente, ni de lejos.

Resoplando con incordio, le tumbó de espaldas y se sentó sobre su abdomen con las piernas abiertas.

―A ver, Señor Cedric, ¿me está tomando el pelo o qué?―inquirió con las manos en las caderas.

―N-no osaría hacer tal cosa, s-su alteza. Es que… bueno, yo… E-e-estoy algo c-conmocionado aún.―balbuceó el mago.

La princesa se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa, mientras le observaba con sincera preocupación.

―Me parece que esto no se le va a pasar así como así. Se siente mal consigo mismo, ¿verdad?―él asintió, sin dejar de mirarla con lástima en ojos―Creo que ya sé lo que necesita, Señor Cedric. Necesita un castigo.―Él reaccionó ante esto, su ceño vibró por un momento y sus pupilas se dilataron visiblemente. Ella se retiró encima de él―Yo le ayudaré a sentirse mejor. Pero tiene que hacer todo lo que le diga, ¿de acuerdo?―Él la miró inseguro, pero asintió, con los ojos como platos―Primero que nada, desnúdese.

Cedric tuvo dificultades para moverse en su estado de aturdimiento, pero consiguió levantarse de la cama para llevar a cabo el mandato. Pudorosamente, se quitó su camisón y la miró con timidez.

―Del todo, Señor Cedric.―demandó ella.

 Acongojado, salió de  su ropa interior y se quedó quieto en el sitio, con los ojos en su alfombra y sus manos cubriendo su intimidad.

―Póngase frente a la cama―la escuchó decirle. Anduvo lentamente hasta acatar la orden, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.―Míreme.―Levantó su rostro enrojecido y la miró, ella tenía un aura de calma a su alrededor mientras le examinaba, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo.―Le he dicho ya que es bonito, ¿verdad? Que me gusta mucho su cuerpo. Es pálido y fino, como el marfil―él sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza ante su mirada escrutadora.―Usted me ha dicho que le gusta el mío, ¿eso es verdad?―él asintió con convicción―¿Qué parte le gusta más?

Cedric tardó unos momentos en decidirse por su respuesta.

―T-tus ojos.

Ella sonrió ante esto.

―¿Y qué más?

―Tus labios. Tu pelo. Tus mejillas. Tu cuello. Tus hombros. Tus brazos. Tus manos. Tu torso. Tus piernas, tu…-

―Señor Cedric. Está diciendo todas las partes de mi cuerpo.―se quejó ella.

―Es que… todas son mis partes favoritas.

Sofía volvió a sonreír con un rubor en sus mejillas.

―Entonces esto le gustará.―dijo, y sin más se sacó el camisón por la cabeza, exponiéndose ante el mago, que se tensó y tomó una bocanada de aire―¿Le gusta?―él volvió a asentir efusivamente―¿Quiere venir a tocarme?―él hizo un amago de moverse hacia ella, pero la princesa le detuvo―Quieto. No se mueva. No se puede mover de ahí.

―Sofía…―jadeó Cedric, mirándola con confusión.

―Usted no se cree digno de poder venir a tocarme, así que esto es lo que consigue. Tiene prohibido tocarme, tiene prohibido tocarse a usted mismo y tiene prohibido moverse de donde está. Este es su castigo.―El mago abrió la boca, anonadado, mientras la veía reclinarse sobre sus cojines.―¿Me va a obedecer, Señor Cedric?―le preguntó.

―Sí, mi Ama.―respondió él, falto de aire. Ella soltó una risita ante su nuevo título.

―Bien. Me pregunto… ¿por qué lugares le gustaría comenzar a tocarme primero? Por mi cuello o… mis brazos…―ella acarició cada parte de su cuerpo que iba nombrando―…quizás mis piernas… mi tripa… o…―cuando comenzó a acariciar los pequeños montículos de su pecho, el mago jadeó sonoramente―¡Ah! Así que esto es lo que le gusta más… muy bien.

La niña volvió a acariciarse el pecho incipiente, pasando los dedos suavemente sobre los pezones. Cedric, absorto en la visión tuvo que agarrarse a los postes de su cama para no caer hacia delante.

La escuchó emitir un ruidito placentero y la vio sonreír ante la visión de su miembro endurecido.

―Señor Cedric, ¿sabe que me puedo imaginar que es usted quien me está tocando? Me gusta mucho pensar eso. Siempre que duermo yo sola me lo imagino.

Cedric respiraba agitadamente, su garganta totalmente seca por la entrada y salida de aire.

―Cuando llegué al castillo me costaba acostumbrarme a lo grande que era mi cama, así que me inventaba que usted estaba tumbado conmigo y me acariciaba así.―El mago se acercó un poco más a la cama, mirándola suplicante―¡No!―espetó ella―Quieto ahí.

―Sofía, por favor…―rogó él―Mi Ama, mi Señora… no me sanciones así. No puedo… De verdad que no puedo…

―¡Usted hará lo que yo le diga, porque es un juguete!―exclamó autoritaria.

Él no tuvo más remedio que sollozar, derrotado. Entonces ella salió de su ropa interior y Cedric sacudió los postes con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar la cama.

Sofía bajó lentamente una mano hasta llegar a la zona púbica, donde acarició suavemente con sus dedos.

―Yo quería que me tocase aquí también. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que me gustaría mucho. Me imaginaba que me acariciaba con sus dedos así. ―ella frotó su vulva con suavidad al principio, pero pronto aceleró el movimiento y gimió en voz alta.

Cedric estaba casi llorando de impotencia, su miembro temblaba anhelando el contacto que le estaba vetado. Si aquello continuaba así, el mago pronto moriría de combustión espontánea.

―¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, AMA, LIBÉRAME! ¡ME VAS A MATAR DE DESEO! ¡POR PIEDAD!―gritó desconsolado.

―¿Y qué pasa con su castigo, Señor Cedric? ¿No piensa que se lo merece por ser un hombre malo que quiere aprovecharse de mí? 

―¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Sofía, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡ES INHUMANO!

―¿Pero usted no era un monstruo que se merecía todos los horrores del mundo?―volvió a frotar su clítoris y gimió de nuevo―¡Ahhh! Señor Cedric… me gustaría tanto que usted me tocara… Pero no puede porque no es digno de mí…Tendré que conformarme con imaginar sus dedos y su boca ¡Ahh!―siguió tocándose sin dejar de mirarle.

―¡NO! ¡No, Sofía! ¡¡Perdóname ya, te lo suplico!! ¡¡No me castigues más!!―Cedric lloraba y rogaba, pero la niña no le escuchaba, sólo gemía de placer―¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, SOFÍA, DÉJAME TOCARTE! ¡SERÉ TU JUGUETE! ¡SERÉ TU ESCLAVO! ¡SOY TU ESCLAVO, MI AMA! ¡ÚSAME! ¡USA MI CUERPO!

―¡Señor Cedric! ¡Ahora voy a imaginarle dentro de mí!―exclamó mientras se introducía un par de dedos dentro de la pequeña vagina.

―¡¡¡AAAHHHHRRRRGGGG!!! ¡¡¡SOFÍA!!!

La cama se tambaleaba con las sacudidas que provocaba el mago en su espiral de locura. La princesa sonrió y se arrastró por el colchón hacia él, haciéndole detenerse en seco. Todo el cuerpo de él brillaba con una fina película de humedad, su piel estaba sudorosa por el esfuerzo, su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas y la punta de su virilidad segregaba pequeñas gotas de deseo contenido.

Cedric vio a la princesa aproximar el rostro a su miembro hinchado y sintió el corazón en la garganta.

―¿Entonces va a ser mi esclavo, Señor Cedric?―él movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, furiosamente―¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con un esclavo?

―Usarlo como más te plazca.―respondió con voz ronca.

―¿Y si quiero hacer esto?―sacó la lengua y la deslizó por la punta humedecida, lamiendo las gotas de líquido pre seminal, provocándole varios alaridos.

―¡¡SÍ!! ¡Oh sí! ¡¡Por favor, mi Ama…!!―Ella se retiró entonces, relamiéndose los labios―¡¡NO!! ¡NO, POR DIOS! ¡¡NO PARES, TE LO SUPLICO!!

―Suplica mucho, Señor Cedric. ¿Alguien tan indigno como usted tiene derecho a exigir tanto?

Él lloró con más fuerza, ahogándose entre sofocos.

―¡¡NOOO!! ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? ¿QUIERES QUE MUERA DE LUJURIA? ¿TE COMPLACE MALTRATARME? ¿VAS A TORTURARME HASTA QUE DESFALLEZCA?

―Podría hacer eso.―comentó, sopesándolo― O… podría hacerle admitir que usted es digno de mí.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Qué dices, pequeña diosa? ¿Cómo iba yo a atreverme siquiera a pensar eso?

―Si quiere liberarse de su castigo, eso es lo único que tiene que hacer.―Cedric sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, negándose en rotundo.―Entonces no podrá tocarme más.

―No me hagas esto, Sofía, te lo imploro. Sólo soy un pobre mendigo de tus afectos. Nunca seré digno de ti. ¡TE LO ESTOY ROGANDO, MI AMOR! ¡TEN CLEMENCIA, POR PIEDAD TE LO PIDO! ¡¡COMPADÉCETE DE ESTE POBRE DIABLO!! ―replicó él, retorciéndose de angustia en su llanto.

―Usted no es un pobre diablo. Es Cedric el Sensacional. Mi Maestro. Mi poderoso hechicero. Mi mejor amigo. Mi amate. Mi futuro esposo. Por favor reaccione, sé que está ahí, en alguna parte.―dijo ella, mirándole esperanzada.

―¡¡MI SOFÍA…!!―gritó con los párpados cerrados.

―Señor Cedric, dígame que es digno de mí. Dígalo. Venga a darme placer, sólo usted puede hacerlo, sólo usted. Le necesito a mi lado. Por favor, vuelva en sí.―suplicó ella.

Algo dentro de él se rompió, un espejo en el interior de su mente en el que se reflejaba su repulsiva existencia, y él gritó de dolor al sentir los pedazos filosos del cristal rasgando la gruesa capa de culpabilidad que le envolvía totalmente.

―¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!―soltó los postes de la cama y se abalanzó sobre la niña, tumbándola en las almohadas en una fracción de segundo. Ella fue a regañarle, pero él le tapó la boca con su palma y mordió con fuerza en el hueco de su cuello. Y luego gritó―¡TIRANA PREVERSA! ¡DEMONIO!―ella gritó y se resistió de su agarre, pero él no la liberó―¿Cómo osas? ¿Cómo te atreves, nínfula malvada? ¡Has estado a punto de matarme! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí? ¡¡A MÍ!! ¡MALA! ¡NIÑA MALA! ¡TRAIDORA!

La niña consiguió liberar la cara de su mordaza para gritarle.

―¡SEÑOR CEDRIC! ¡¡PARE!!

―¿Ahora vas a rogar? ¿AHORA? ¿Después del infierno que me has hecho pasar? ¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO, NIÑA! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO! ¡¡TÚ, PEQUEÑA SÚCUBO!! ¡TE VOY A…!―él la agarró de las muñecas y las aprisionó a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, su mirada asustadiza y su forcejeo le hicieron gruñir―¿Tienes miedo de mí, Sofía?―preguntó con voz siniestra. La niña sólo tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño, insegura. Él acercó su lengua a su rostro y lamió una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla.―¿Piensas que podría hacerte daño? ¿Eso crees?―Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él podía ver temor en sus ojos―De mí, de tu pobre esclavo. Tu marioneta, tu muñeco. ¿Te atreves a pensar que yo sería capaz de lastimarte?

―N-no. Pero…

―¡Pero! ¿¡PERO!? ¡NO ME VENGAS CON PEROS, CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE!

―¡Es que me ha mordido!―exclamó ella, molesta. Esto le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

Inmediatamente él volvió al hueco de su cuello, donde se podían apreciar las hendiduras de sus dientes y lamió la carne con suavidad utilizando su magia para curarla hasta que la marca desapareció por completo.

―Ya está, mi Reina―susurró él―. Perdona a tu siervo por este desliz. Me has hecho perder la cordura.

―¿Está enfadado conmigo?―preguntó ella con preocupación.

 ―Sí. Estoy hirviendo de cólera. Lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre, Sofía.

La niña frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

―¡Usted se lo merece!―le reprendió.

―Eso es cierto.―él asintió―Me lo merezco por ser malvado, y ruin, y despreciable. Y un auténtico monstruo, depravado y lascivo.―la tomó del rostro con ambas manos―Pero hete aquí, que soy tan perverso que no pienso aceptar mi condena. Así me lleven los demonios, nunca voy a dejar de adorarte. NUNCA. Voy a amarte hasta el día en que me muera y me calcine en las llamas del infierno por todos los pecados que he cometido y por los que voy a cometer. Y tú vas a ser _mía_. ERES MÍA, SOFÍA. SÓLO MÍA. HASTA QUE EXHALE MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO VOY A POSEERTE. NO PIENSO DEJARTE MARCHAR. ¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE MÍ! ¿¡POR QUÉ SONRÍES?!

―Porque por fin vuelve a ser el de siempre―dijo riendo ligeramente―. No quiero huir de usted, Señor Cedric―admitió risueña―. Le amo.

―¿Qué… me amas?―preguntó él, exaltado. Ella asintió―¿Que me amas, dices?―el mago acarició su rostro con los dedos, con tanta delicadeza como si estuviese hecha de cristal y le susurró en voz suave―Y yo te amo a ti, Sofía. Te adoro. Te idolatro. Te venero, mi pequeña diosa del amor y del deseo. ¿Cómo podría llegar a expresar mi devoción por ti? Quiero servirte. Quiero colmarte de placeres. Quiero ofrendarte mi vida entera… Y quiero secuestrarte, amada mía. Quiero poseer tu cuerpo de las maneras más extremas. Quiero penetrarte hasta morir de placer en tu interior. Lo deseo tanto, Sofía. No te haces idea de lo que me está costando respetar tu virtud y no insertar mi polla dentro de ti y follarte enterita, una vez y otra y otra y otra… Deseo violarte con todas mis fuerzas. MALDICIÓN… ¡AHH!

Ella le besó en los labios y él correspondió devorándole la boca introduciendo su lengua enteramente en ella y utilizando sus dientes para rasparle los labios en el beso más hambriento y furioso que jamás habían compartido.

Tras minutos de luchar contra su lengua, él se retiró de ella y se tumbó boca arriba, agotado.

―Oh Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy completamente loco… Estoy enfermo…

Sofía se subió sobre él dándole la espalda, mirando a su verga dura y enrojecida. Acercándose más a ella, la puso entre sus piernas y la masajeó contra su vulva, dándose placer a sí misma con la longitud.

―¡Ahhh, por favor!―gritó el mago―¡Por favor, mi Ama! ¡Mi Diosa! ¡Úsame! Restriégame por tu tesoro, cariño. Déjame sentir tu coño… Sí… Sí, mi Reinita, muévete… Así… Ahhh… ¡Sí…! ¡Cómo resbala…! Estás tan mojadita, mi amor… ¡SÍ! ¡¡USA MI POLLA, PEQUEÑA MÍA!! ¡JUEGA CON TU JUGUETE! ¡SOY TUYO! ¡UTILIZA MI CUERPO A TU PLACER, MI DUEÑA! ¡DÉJAME SERVIRTE! ¡ÚSAME COMO UN OBJETO, SOFÍA! ¡USA A SU ESCLAVO! ¡ASÍ! ¡ASÍ, MI NIÑA! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!

―¡Señor Cedric…!―gimió ella, frotándose contra él. Llegado un momento, colocó la punta en la entrada de su vagina y observó la diferencia entre el grosor de él y la estrechez de ella. Aún era demasiada, pero ella se iba ensanchando a buen ritmo. Pronto podría contenerle.

_“Muy pronto”_ , pensó Sofía.

Repentinamente, Cedric levantó a la princesa de allí y la sentó sobre su rostro sorprendiéndola. Entonces abrió su boca y sacó su lengua para deslizarla entre los pliegues. Ella gimió de placer y él bebió de ella, sediento de su néctar. Cuando la notó estirarse hacia adelante, él colocó los muslos sobre sus hombros hasta que ella estaba totalmente tumbada sobre él.

Cedric sintió sus pequeñas manos intentando alcanzar de nuevo su miembro, demasiado lejos de su alcance debido a la diferencia de estatura, y se reclinó más para acercarla hasta estar casi sentado.

Sofía le agarró y le masajeó de arriba abajo, entonces se introdujo la punta en la boca. El mago gimió al sentirla, con su propia boca aún ocupada lamiendo su interior. Los dos chuparon y succionaron, dándose placer mutuamente y emitiendo ruidos de gozo.

Tras sacar su lengua de ella, Cedric repitió su descubrimiento de aquella tarde y metió la nariz en el estrecho conducto, escuchándola gritar contra su polla del placer que le causaba. Luego de un momento continuó usando su boca para complacer el clítoris, mientras su nariz se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella con toda la profundidad de su extraordinaria longitud.

Después de unos minutos la sintió retorcerse de placer, estrujándole la nariz en su interior y él liberó en la pequeña boca de la princesa todo el fluido de pasión contenida que tenía acumulado entre alaridos.

Sin aliento, ambos permanecieron tumbados sobre la cama durante varios minutos, respirando agitadamente.

Sofía, la primera en volver en sí, se levantó para coger la varita y limpiarles mágicamente. Cedric tenía los ojos abiertos, pero aún no podía mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

―¡Alma mía!―jadeó sin aliento.

La princesa se puso su camisón y su ropa interior de nuevo y se tumbó junto a él colocando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Va a coger frío si se duerme así, Señor Cedric.

Él reaccionó ante el sonido de su voz, girando la cabeza hacia ella, atónito. Entonces la vio, mirándole risueña y complacida, con los párpados pesados del cansancio.

Cedric esbozó una sonrisa sincera de profundo regocijo y frotó su nariz con la de ella en múltiples y cariñosos besitos de esquimal.

―¡Es tarde!―rió ella―Hay que dormir.

―Duerme, Reinita mía. Duerme mientras te arrullo. Así…―él cogió el edredón y lo puso sobre ambos, acurrucándose con ella, sin preocuparse de ponerse su ropa de dormir primero. Luego la meció en sus brazos y besó su frente con dulzura, enterrando los dedos en su pelo, acariciándola.―Duerme, vida mía. Princesita de mi amor. Que yo voy a adorarte un poco más. Deja que te adore, preciosa, que no puedo creer que seas de verdad. Debes de ser un sueño… Nadie en el mundo puede ser tan hermoso. Nadie… Lucero de mi corazón…

La niña se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, arrullada con la voz del hechicero.     

 

…

 

De madrugada, la luz azulada y el frescor de antes del alba inundaron la estancia y el mago retiró su mirada del rostro de la princesa por primera vez en horas para tomar el edredón y subirlo hasta cubrirle el cuello para evitar que se enfriase.

Ella dormía, impasible, inconsciente de estar siendo observada en su letargo.

Cedric no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, la visión de ella había sido suficiente aliciente para mantenerle despierto hasta aquellas horas intempestivas.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por las cortinas, él tomó la varita de su mesilla y la puso sobre ella. Tras besar su frente con devoción, delicadamente para no despertarla, utilizó su magia para hacerla desaparecer de allí y moverla a su propia cama antes de que el resto del castillo amaneciese y alguien pudiese notar su ausencia.

Se tumbó bocabajo, enterrando su rostro en la zona de la almohada donde había estado posada la cabeza de ella hasta ese momento, y respiró el olor que aún emanaba del tejido. Ladeando la cabeza, encontró un pelo castaño frente a sus ojos y lo tomó con suavidad en sus dedos. Con una pizca de magia lo trenzó hasta convertirlo en un diminuto ovillo de color canela.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo hasta su estantería, donde abrió el pequeño joyero e introdujo la joya en él, junto al resto. Ya había más de doscientas piedrecitas marrones dentro, una por cada hebra de cabello que había encontrado en su cama o en su propia ropa.

Tras esto se dirigió a una balda de más altura y agarró un cuaderno. Lo abrió, colocó la punta de la varita en su sien y la magia empezó a llenar con tinta las páginas, una por una, describiendo las escenas que había vivido en sus propias carnes el día anterior.

Junto a la primera página, la hoja la llenaba una ilustración donde se podía ver una niña retozando sobre la hierba en un jardín de flores, jugando con un par de crías de zorro. Y más al fondo un hombre sentado, observándola con lujuria en los ojos.

Cedric cerró el cuaderno y lo puso en su estante. Después volvió a tumbarse en la cama con la esperanza de tener un par de horas de descanso antes de que el día realmente diese comienzo.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por vuestros lindos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :)


	19. De chicas y chicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tía Tilly propone un plan para pasar la tarde con Sofía y eso, de alguna manera, acaba afectando a toda la Familia Real. Y desde luego al Mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los no españoles:  
> -Guay = Cool  
> -Chachi lachi = La expresión que usa Tía Tilly en castellano, quiere decir "súper genial"  
> -Tío = Bro/Man/Colega  
> -La repera = súper  
> -Armarla parda = montar jaleo pasándoselo bien

#  CAPÍTULO 19: DE CHICAS Y CHICOS

Sentadas bajo un cenador en los jardines que rodeaban el Castillo, dos mujeres disfrutaban de su té de media mañana.

―Entonces, ¿Lo pasaste bien en Tangu?―preguntó la reina.

―Estupendamente. Las calles, los mercados, la comida… ¡La comida, Miranda! Me puse hasta las trancas de todo. Saben cómo usar las especias, ya te lo digo.―respondió la mujer rubia riendo.

―Me alegro. Me gustaron las postales. Y los niños adoran los suvenires que les has comprado.

Miranda giró su rostro para contemplar a sus hijos, que jugaban a la pelota en un prado no muy lejos de allí. Por un momento, su rostro se ensombreció.

Matilda la miró, notando su preocupación.

―Miranda… ¿Está todo bien?―preguntó la duquesa.

La reina se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y asintió sin entusiasmo.

―Es sólo que… Lo de Roland, ya sabes.―explicó―Ya estamos bien, pero… Discutimos mucho.

―Ya, mira, mi hermano…―la mujer suspiró―Es hijo de mi padre. Por mucho que se esfuerza por mejorar y adaptarse a los tiempos que corren, le cuesta mucho. Sé que lo intenta. Tuvo una crisis existencial cuando se enamoró de ti por todo el escándalo que se montó porque no eras de la realeza.―rió― Imagínate cómo lo tuve que pasar yo creciendo aquí. Supongo que ahora entiendes por qué cuando cumplí dieciséis dije “¡que le den por saco a todo esto!” y salí de aquí con nada más que un bolso de mano y un paraguas.―Matilde volvió a reír―Esto es nuevo para él, no se ha criado de la forma más… liberal, que se diga.

Miranda asintió, comprensiva y volvió a mirar a los niños.

―Estoy preocupada, Tilly.―confesó―Sofía… Siempre ha sido sincera conmigo. Incluso demasiado. Nunca me ha ocultado nada. Y ahora la veo y pienso… está tan lejos. Está ahí mismo, pero está tan lejos…―sacudió la cabeza―Soy su madre, sé que es normal que me preocupe y que ella no tiene que contarme todo. Pero aun así… ¿Y si lo estoy haciendo mal?

―Miranda, cariño.―la duquesa la tomó de la mano―Pasaste de ser madre de una niña a ser madre de tres niños de la noche a la mañana. Y tres niños creciditos, no bebés. ¡Y lo hiciste bien! Tus hijos son personas estupendas que saben que su madre les quiere y les protege. ¡Eres una súper mamá! ¡Sólo míralos! Mira lo felices que están. Mira a Sofía, ¿crees que una niña triste tendría ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos? Es alegre, amable y maravillosa. Gracias a ti. No puedes ser tan dura contigo misma.

La reina sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

―Supongo que tienes razón. Al menos en lo de que es feliz. Crece tan rápido, Tilly. Los tres crecen tan rápido…

Matilda dio una palmada y se levantó de su silla.

―Mira, ya sé lo que Sofía necesita. Necesita respuestas. Y necesita a alguien que no sea su madre para poder preguntar sobre ciertos temas. ¡Y para eso estoy yo aquí!

―¿Tú hablarías con ella?―preguntó Miranda esperanzada.

―¡Anda, pues claro! ¿Quién mejor para resolverle dudas sobre temas indecentes que su “Tía Chachi Lachi”?―dijo señalándose con el pulgar.―Mi sobrina no es ninguna tonta, lo que necesita es una tarde de chicas. Lo vamos a pasar en grande.

…

―¡Pásala, Amber!―gritó James moviéndose por el campo―¡Yo la chuto!

―¡Ahí te va!―la princesa rubia pateó la pelota hacia su hermano.

James chutó, pero Sofía consiguió parar la pelota antes de que entrara en la portería.

―¡Casi, James! ¡Esta iba con fuerza!―exclamó la portera.

―¡Sofía!―la Duquesa Matilda se acercaba al campo, saludando con el brazo.

La princesa se acercó a su tía con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Tía Tilly! ¿Vienes a Jugar?

―Oh, me encanta este juego… Pero no, en realidad venía a proponerte un plan para esta tarde, si te apetece, claro.

Sofía alzó las cejas y se quedó pensativa por un momento.

Aquella tarde tenía planes ya, en la torre del mago. Cedric parecía muy entusiasmado aquella mañana de que llegase el momento para estar a solas con ella. Pero su tía no venía al Castillo a menudo, pensó la niña, y también le apetecía charlar con ella. Además, con Cedric podría quedar por la noche.

―Me gustaría mucho―respondió por fin.

―¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Amber acercándose a ellas junto con James.

―Voy a pasar la tarde con la tía Tilly.―contestó Sofía.

―Y… ¿qué haréis?―indagó su hermana.

―Oh, nada especial, realmente. Mirar tiendas, comprar ropa… quizás pasarnos por el spa de las Termas, es fantástico para la piel.―dijo la mujer.

A Amber se le iluminó la cara.

―¡¿Vais a tener una tarde de chicas?! ¡Yo voy también! ¡Por fa, dejadme ira mí también!―rogó con las manos unidas.

―Claro que puedes venir, Amber, cariño, no necesitas invitación.―contestó la duquesa.

La princesa rubia saltó de alegría. Su hermano la miró, intrigado.

―Yo… ¿también puedo ir?

―Claro que sí, James―respondió Sofía enseguida con una sonrisa.

―¡Claro que no, James!―exclamó Amber de pronto.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

―¿Por qué no?―preguntó el chico, confundido―Yo quiero ir al spa también.

―Amber, James también puede venir si quiere―amonestó la duquesa.

―¡No, no y no! ¡Aaahhhggg!

Amber cogió a su hermano de la mano y se alejó con él unos metros de distancia para hablarle en solitario.

―Escúchame―dijo señalándole con el dedo―Esto es una tarde de _chicas_ , donde las _chicas_ comparten sus cosas privadas. Si tú vienes lo estropearás todo con tus burradas y tus explosiones y tus… ¡Ohhh…! Mira, necesito un tiempo a solas, ¿entiendes? A solas lejos de ti. No haces más que pegarte a mi falda, ya no somos niños, James. Eres mi hermano, no mi sombra.

El príncipe la miraba con indignación.

―Pero… ¡somos gemelos! Yo… A mí me gusta estar contigo. Pensé que a ti también…

―Tengo que tener mi propia vida, ¿entiendes?―respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

James cerró los puños con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

―¡Como quieras! No necesito tus estupideces de chica, igualmente. ¡Eres una petarda aburrida que no sabe divertirse! ¡Tú vete a hacer cosas de “ _chicas_ ” que yo me lo voy a pasar cincuenta mil veces mejor sin ti! 

El príncipe se dio la vuelta, enojado, y se alejó a zancadas hacia el castillo. Su gemela estuvo a punto de llamarle de vuelta, arrepentida, pero pronto se le pasó y volvió con las demás.

―Amber, ¿qué le has dicho? ¿Por qué se ha ido James tan enfadado?―preguntó Sofía, preocupada.

―El muy idiota piensa que no puedo divertirme sin él. Será memo…―respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Sofía se mordió el labio, consternada. Ahora era su turno de cancelar su cita con su mago real. Sólo esperaba que se lo tomara mejor que James…

…

―… Que… ¿Que te vas?―preguntó Cedric, bloqueado.

Sofía sonrió tímidamente, jugueteando con sus pulgares.

―Voy con Amber y Tía Tilly. Tendremos una tarde de chicas. De compras y eso. Me hace ilusión, es como se divierten las chicas mayores.―admitió con una risita, encogiéndose de hombros.

El mago parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Qué bien! ¡Será muy divertido! Seguro que lo pasarás genial.―dijo palmeándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

 Luego fue hacia su mesa de trabajo. Sentándose en la silla, comenzó a verter ingredientes en el caldero.

―Entonces… ¿No está molesto?―inquirió la princesa, preocupada―Sé que tenía pensado que pasáramos la tarde juntos y…

Él soltó una pequeña risita y sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

―Querida, es totalmente razonable que te apetezca quedar con otras personas. Tu tía no viene casi nunca y a ti te encanta estar con ella. Créeme, me alegro mucho de que puedas disfrutar de una tarde de compras por la ciudad.―aseguró él― Además yo… tengo mucho que hacer aquí, igualmente. Pociones que preparar, hechizos que perfeccionar… Aprovecharé la tarde para hacer mis cosas.

Sofía sonrió aliviada y le abrazó por detrás, besándole detrás de la oreja.

―Le quiero, Señor Cedric.―le susurró, haciéndole soltar otra risita.

―Y yo a ti, mi princesita. Diviértete mucho.

Él giró la cabeza para darle un beso de despedida en los labios y luego ella se alejó y salió por la puerta del taller.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, el mago comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la superficie de su mesa de trabajo.

_**NO. NO. NO. NO…** _

**_¿POR QUÉ?_ **

Con la ilusión que él tenía de estar con ella ese día… Toda la semana esperando para que el bendito sábado llegara y ahora…

¡Oh cruel desolación! ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? La extrañaba tanto… Acababa de salir por la puerta y ya sentía ganas de bajar las escaleras para implorarla que se quedase a su lado.

¡No!

Nada de eso, ella tenía una vida que disfrutar. Tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera todo lo que quisiera, a él no se le ocurriría arrebatarle eso…

Además… ¡él era un hombre ocupado también! Tenía responsabilidades que atender, muchas pociones que preparar. Tenía que organizar las estanterías, llevaba semanas posponiéndolo…

Sí, claro que sí, él podía aprovechar aquel imprevisto cambio de planes para hacer muchas cosas. Sonriendo con resolución, comenzó a retirar libros de su estantería para reorganizarlos.

Pasó un rato cogiendo libros y limpiándoles el polvo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Aquello no estaba mal, era relajante. Se sentía útil y responsable. Estaba haciendo algo de provecho que le ayudaría a mejorar su concentración a la hora de practicar magia. Seguro que a Sofía también le agradaría ver las baldas desempolvadas y ordenadas y eso la alentaría a aprender mejor las lecciones.

Hmmm… Sí… las lecciones de magia… Y las que no eran de magia… Y él tenía un truco especial que había preparado sólo para ella y en el momento que menos se lo esperase…

_“¡Ohhh, Señor Cedric!”_

_“Eso es, princesa. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta este truco de magia?”_

_“¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Deme más, por favor!”_

_“Te lo voy a dar todo, querida, vas a morir de placer…”_

_“¡¡AAHH, SEÑOR CEDRIC!!”_

 

El libro que tenía entre las manos se le escurrió y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

―¡¡Maldición!!―exclamó con rabia.

Sus pensamientos regresaban a ella… Sin duda iba a ser una tarde dura, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que se fue?, se preguntó mirando el reloj en la pared.

La princesa se había marchado hacía menos de treinta minutos.

―¡¡NOOOO!!

Cedric gimoteó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

¿A quién quería engañar? Él no estaba en condiciones de reorganizar estanterías en ese momento. Lo único que quería era estar con su princesa. La única solución que le quedaba era abrirse una botella de hidromiel y pasarse la tarde metido dentro de sus cuadernos.

¡Oh, benditas páginas del placer! Qué haría sin ellas en momentos como este…

¿Cuál debía escoger ese día? ¿Aquel del sueño en el que se colaba en su habitación por la noche para robarle el amuleto…? O ese otro en el que ella se metía desnuda en la bañera mientras él se bañaba… ¡No! ¡Ese en el que él se apoderaba del reino y la tomaba sentado en el Trono Real! ¡Ese! Era tan perverso, tan escandalosamente obsceno… ¡Así la castigaría por haberse librado de él de esa manera tan rastrera! Se iba a enterar… ¡La sentaría sobre él y la penetraría hasta que todos en el castillo pudieran escuchar sus gritos! ¡SÍ!

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron saltar del sobresalto.

¿Era ella? Imposible, era demasiado temprano. Y ella no llamaba así…

―Hola Cedric.―saludó el príncipe entrando en el taller con una ligera sonrisa.

―Alteza―dijo el mago, sorprendido de verle―¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

El chaval rió y se acercó más a él para hablarle.

―No hables así, hombre. Se me hace raro.―miró a su alrededor y vio los libros esparcidos por el suelo―¿Qué haces? ¿Limpieza?

―Eh… sí, bueno. Pensé que era buen momento para… organizar.―titubeó el mago.

James resopló con humor tristón y levantó una ceja.

―Ya veo, a ti también te han dejado tirado, ¿eh?

Cedric esquivó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

―¿T-tirado…? No sé de qué…

―Sí, tirado. Plantado. Solo. Sofía se ha pirado con Tía Tilly y con Amber a su “ _tarde para chicas_ ”.―dijo con retintín―Amber me ha dado plantón. Estoy igual que tú.

Cedric levantó una ceja, escéptico. Le sorprendería mucho que el chaval estuviera “igual que él” en ese momento.

―Chicas, ¿eh?―continuó el príncipe mirándole con complicidad.

―Sí… ehmm... ¡chicas!―repitió el mago sin saber muy bien el significado de sus propias palabras.

―Bah, ¿¡quién las necesita!?

Cedric se abstuvo de responder “¡Yo sí!” y en cambio asintió con la cabeza.

―Eso, ¿quién?

―¡Podemos pasarlo bien sin ellas!―exclamó James.

―¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente bien!―secundó el hombre.

―¡Vamos a tener una tarde de chicos y va a ser la repera!

―¡Exacto! ¡Vamos a…!―el mago detuvo su entusiasmo―¿Qué?

―Una tarde de chicos.―explicó el chaval ilusionado―Sólo tíos, nada de pibas. Tú y yo, nos vamos por ahí y la armamos parda, ¿qué dices?

Cedric no se podía creer lo que el príncipe le estaba proponiendo.

―Pero tú- quiero decir… Príncipe James, usted… quiere hacer eso… ¿conmigo?

―Claro, hombre, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?―respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa.

No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? No le veía la gracia por ningún lado. Pero tal vez el príncipe quería atraerle a alguna trampa para luego reírse de él con todos sus amigos.

Cedric tragó saliva, indeciso y desconfiado.

―Y… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu padre?

James le miró como si estuviese loco.

―¿Qué dices? ¿A mi padre?―dijo y resopló con sorna―No gracias, quiero divertirme. Te lo pido a ti.

―¿Yo soy… divertido?―preguntó el mago, anonadado.

―Tío, no te hagas el remolón. ―dijo el príncipe, impaciente―¿Vienes o qué?

Cedric asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo emocionado y aguantando las ganas de dar brinquitos en el sitio. El joven rió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañase afuera.

…

―Papá, mamá, nos vamos.―informó James atravesando el hall.

―¡Pasadlo bien!―exclamó Miranda.

Roland en cambio frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ellos.

―¿Cómo que os vais? ¿Os vais a dónde?―preguntó fulminando a Cedric con la mirada.

―Pues por ahí, yo que sé.―respondió el chaval encogiéndose de hombros―Es una tarde de chicos.

El rey le miró indignado.

―¿Tarde de chicos? ¿Qué es eso de tarde de chicos? ¿Él es un… _chico_?―dijo señalando al mago―¿Y yo no soy un chico? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada a mí?

James suspiró y tocó la espalda de su padre, apartándole un poco de Cedric.

El mago les observaba en la distancia, algo tímido, sin poder escuchar lo que se decían. Pero ante la mirada de desprecio del monarca le entraron unas ganas horribles de ponerse delante de él y decirle “Me cepillo a tu hija, bastardo”. A ver qué cara se le quedaba entonces…

―Mira, papá… eres genial, pero… ―le decía James a su padre, con delicadeza―Queremos hacer cosas guays, ¿entiendes? Y tú… tú eres mi padre.

Roland le miró boquiabierto. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su hijo estaba insinuando que Cedric era guay? ¿Cedric? Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. De todos los adjetivos que podían relacionarse con aquella lagartija humana, desde luego que “guay” era el menos adecuado. Y no sólo eso, ¿James estaba diciendo que Cedric era más guay que él?

―¿Me estás diciendo que no soy guay?―preguntó incrédulo―¡¿Pero él sí?!

―¡Nooo! Lo eres, claro que sí, eres muy guay papá…―le dijo James en tono condescendiente―Pero eres… otro tipo de guay. Además, hoy tienes que ir con mamá a la convención de obras de arte, ¿no?―le recordó palmeándole la espalda.

―P-p-pero…―tartamudeó el monarca, viendo a su hijo alejarse hacia la puerta principal junto con su Mago Real―James… ¡James!

―Adiós, papá. Adiós, mamá.

―¡Cedric, cuida de James!―dijo la reina, despidiéndolos con la mano.

―Desde luego, mi reina.―aseguró él con una reverencia―Adiós, eh… Sus Majestades.

Sin poder evitarlo, en la cara del mago se dibujó una sonrisa pérfida al ver a su rey totalmente ultrajado con su partida.

La puerta se cerró y Roland se quedó parado en el sitio por un momento y al siguiente comenzó a pisotear el suelo rabiosamente.


End file.
